Résonance
by BlackLightFeather
Summary: AU - FEMSLASH Alexis a une vingtaine d'années est en fac de droit, Kate est toujours au NYPD. Je répète bien qu'il s'agit là d'un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. C'est ma première fic, j'essaie de construire une histoire vraiment complète sur ce pairing. Plus d'infos au début du premier chapitre.
1. Prologue

Rien ne m'appartient bien évidemment, je n'entends rien faire d'autre que m'amuser et écrire avec ces personnages.

J'adore lire les fanfictions. J'écris beaucoup mais ceci est ma première. Je vous demande d'être indulgents. Elle va durer sur quelques chapitres.

J'aime la série Castle, j'aime le personnage de Castle. J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation de Beckett et Castle dans la série. Ma fic se situe dans un univers complètement et totalement alternatif car je m'intéresse ici à une autre relation, un autre pairing : Beckett et Alexis. J'étais sceptique au départ, mais après en avoir lu quelques-unes en anglais, j'ai eu envie de me lancer parce que je ne trouvais pas vraiment ce que je cherchais, autrement dit une fic avec plusieurs chapitres, pas de sexe pour le sexe, une histoire construite avec des partis pris autour de personnages peut-être moins lisses j'espère que dans la série.

* * *

**Résonance :** « La **résonance** est un phénomène selon lequel certains systèmes physiques (électriques, mécaniques...) sont sensibles à certaines fréquences. Un système résonant peut accumuler une énergie, si celle-ci est appliquée sous forme périodique, et proche d'une fréquence dite « fréquence de résonance » ou « fréquence naturelle » ou fréquence propre. Soumis à une telle excitation, le système va être le siège d'oscillations de plus en plus importantes, jusqu'à atteindre un régime d'équilibre qui dépend des éléments dissipatifs du système, ou bien jusqu'à une rupture d'un composant du système. » Source : Wikipedia.

Enfin elle était revenue chez elle, enfin. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à se reconstruire. Ce qui était important c'est qu'elle soit là, seule, assez en vie pour se remettre à penser par elle-même et pour elle-même. Elle aurait au moins sauvé ça de cette période, et éviter tout sentiment d'apitoiement qu'elle détestait. Elle considéra d'un regard circulaire tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire pour remettre sa vie en ordre de marche ici, assimilant ce lieu à une sorte de cage qu'elle s'était échinée à construire.

Le portable sonna. Elle le laissa faire sans s'en préoccuper.

A l'avenir, elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un se mêler de lui indiquer vers quelle direction aimer. Quand elle repensait à sa pseudo relation avec Castle, elle se rendait compte que l'attirance première qu'elle avait eue pour lui avait été appuyée et démultipliée par les tiers qui gravitaient autour d'eux pour la conseiller et la pousser vers lui. Elle ne pouvait pas nier cette attraction mutuelle qu'il y avait eu, et elle ne le ferait jamais, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais au final, c'était plutôt leurs joutes verbales et les challenges intellectuels qui faisaient le sel des préliminaires de leurs relations. Une fois le pas sauté, ils avaient eu l'excitation de la nouveauté, et l'adrénaline qui montait avec l'obligation qu'elle s'était imposée de cacher ce secret. Mais après… C'était vide. Ils avaient eu un cap à franchir, des choix à faire et à assumer pour qu'ils puissent s'épanouir ensemble dans leur nouvel amour, car il y avait de l'amour malgré tout. Mais leurs différences sont entrées en jeu et ont compliqué la danse : différence d'argent, de milieu, de mode de vie, d'idées… Et leurs sentiments n'ont pas été assez forts pour surmonter cela. Il y avait autre chose qui coinçait aussi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Certainement qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son côté enfant soumis aux nouvelles technologies et aux gadgets était agaçant même s'il avait de bons côtés.

Une nouvelle fois le portable laissa résonner sa sonnerie. Elle le mit sur vibreur sans prendre la peine de regarder qui avait essayé de la joindre.

Martha Rodgers avait bien essayé d'intriguer pour les aider, mais rien n'y fit. Trois semaines après le début de leur relation, Castle et Beckett se séparèrent. Martha l'avait senti venir. Etait-ce son expérience de la vie qui le lui avait soufflé ? Cette femme était extrêmement perspicace et fine. Elle semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Depuis quelques jours elle les regardait se disputer, ou les écoutait médire chacun dans leur coin. Ce fut Kate qui mit fin à la relation. Curieusement, en débouchant une bouteille de vin rouge, elle se dit que c'était inévitable et qu'elle aurait dû le voir dès le début si n'était pas une handicapée des histoires sentimentales. Il y avait une sourde colère qui s'éveillait en elle et qui cherchait un moyen d'exploser. Une rage intense qui entamait peu à peu le reste d'estime qu'elle avait d'elle et la consumait patiemment. Kate Beckett était en train d'atteindre un point de non retour pour laisser apparaître l'être fragile qu'elle avait toujours caché sous sa carapace de flic. Car au milieu de la vie qu'on lui volée, et celle qu'elle a sauvée, elle n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se construire une véritable vie personnelle.

Le vibreur interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Cette fois elle éteignit son appareil. Elle était en congés. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le laisser allumé.

Elle commença à vérifier le contenu de son armoire et fit son lit tout en pensant à la curieuse famille qu'elle avait presque réussi à composer pendant ces trois semaines. Pour une fois elle avait presque retrouvé la signification du mot famille. Ils n'étaient que trois impliqués dans l'histoire puisqu'Alexis avait sa vie sur le campus et ne les avait réellement vus ensemble qu'une fois au loft. Aujourd'hui elle devait certainement la détester. C'était surtout Martha qui avait compté durant ce temps. Elle avait été présente et s'était montrée au final plus sociable et agréable avec son père que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Au final, c'est elle qu'elle regretterait le plus dans cette histoire.

Avoir quitté Rick avait un prix et c'était celui-là : perdre ce fragile équilibre. Seule dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se laissa glisser au pied de son lit et se laissa aller. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Bientôt quelques spasmes vinrent la secouer. Elle pleura. Au dehors, un orage éclata et une lourde pluie vint battre les carreaux et noyer dans son bruit les sanglots de la détective. Elle se sentait seule. Impossible de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Tout un flot de pensées contradictoires qui venaient tourbillonner et embrouiller son cerveau pour tout emporter. Elle s'endormit là, à même le sol, totalement perdue dans sa vie.


	2. L'oscillateur

AN : Je m'aperçois que j'utilise le terme « Detective » pour parler du grade de Beckett. En français ce serait plus « Lieutenant ».

* * *

Lundi 22 Octobre, 10 heures

Dehors les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles. Cela devenait un spectacle quotidien du coin de la fenêtre pour la jeune femme qui cherchait un moyen de se détacher de son bureau et de la chaise posée juste à côté. Inconsciemment elle y voyait une parabole de sa propre relation avec Castle : une mise à nue avant de se retrouver seule. Ici aussi elle était seule. Ce sentiment ne la quittait pas depuis son retour au Bureau. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle avait repris, et si la loyauté de Ryan et Esposito était restée la même, ils lui en voulaient quelque part d'avoir brisé la dynamique de leur groupe. Beckett n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de cacher la fin de sa relation avec Rick et leur avait tout dit. Si au départ ils lui avaient apporté tout leur soutien, ils comprirent bientôt que Castle ne reviendrait pas compléter leur équipe, et les liens qui les unissaient tous les trois se distendirent, laissant place à de la rancœur envers Beckett. Depuis un mois ils avaient eu quatre homicides à élucider. L'absence de Castle ne s'était pas fait ressentir en termes de résultats mais d'ambiance. Iron Gates l'avait remarqué.

Elle-même, qui n'est pas n'était pas la plus fervente admiratrice de l'écrivain, ne pouvait nier l'influence positive qu'il avait eue sur ses hommes. A ses yeux, Beckett dépérissait. En un mois elle avait perdu du poids et manquait résolument de sommeil. Dieu seul savait à ses yeux ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment. Le plus à fleur de peau était Esposito. C'était lui qui avait le plus profité de la bonhommie de Castle et s'était le plus ouvert aux autres. A l'abri de dans son bureau aux parois vitrées, Gates observait tous les jours cette même scène, et par la même occasion son équipe se déliter. Elle l'avait toujours dit après tout que ce Castle dans son département était une très mauvaise idée. Elle l'avait toujours pensé… même s'il était quand même utile par certains côtés. Les qualités de Beckett lui permettaient de résoudre n'importe quelle énigme avec brio, mais c'était le challenge et la nouveauté que représentait Castle à ses côtés qui avaient fait exploser tous les résultats jusqu'à rendre cette équipe indispensable. Voir Beckett dans cet état revenait à voir inexorablement plonger ses statistiques et son budget. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'intervenir, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait blanche dans ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la relation entre ses deux têtes d'affiche, elle n'avait rien fait pour les en dissuader, persuadée que tout serait pour le mieux, et surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement collègues. Iron Gates comme ils l'appelaient n'était pas infaillible, et elle se sentait responsable de ce qui se passait. Aussi décida-t-elle qu'elle était investie d'une mission et décrocha son téléphone.

Même jour, 11 heures

« _ Heure de la mort ? demanda le Detective à son amie.

_ Je dirai entre 4 heures et 6 heures du matin. Cause de la mort plutôt évidente. Il s'est fait défoncer le crâne avec un objet contondant… Je t'en dirai plus quand je l'aurai examiné, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Lança Lanie en rangeant ses affaires. Et toi, comment ça va ? Depuis ta rupture avec Castle nous n'avons pas trop eu l'occasion de parler…

_ Tu peux le dire franchement.

_ D'accord, puisque tu insistes. » Il y avait de m'amertume dans sa voix tant la phrase de Kate l'avait touchée. « OK. Je reformule : pourquoi n'as-tu pris aucun de mes appels ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance de t'aider ?

_ Tu crois que j'avais envie de t'entendre chanter les louanges de Castle ? Ou encore que j'étais stupide de le laisser tomber après le temps qu'on avait passé à se courir après ?

_ Tu as une bien piètre opinion de moi Kate Beckett. Est-ce là l'idée que tu te fais de l'amitié ?

_ Oh s'il te plaît. Arrêtons là veux-tu ? On se voit quand tu auras les résultats.

_ Ce sera largement suffisant Detective. Finit la légiste en détachant chaque syllabe du dernier mot de sa phrase.

Même moment au NYPD, Bureau du Capitaine Gates

Gates avait un plan. Et pour le mener à bien elle avait l'allié absolu. Quand son équipe se rendit sur le lieu d'un crime ce matin là, Gates avait décroché son téléphone. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sondait les intentions de la partie adverse en commençant par la toiser du regard. Elle, c'était Martha Rodgers, et elle était rousse. Dans l'open space dédié à l'unité de Becket se trouvait un mini format de cette femme : Alexis Beckett, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Gates avait provoqué de rendez-vous au sommet. Elle était assise au bureau de Beckett et faisait de son mieux pour s'occuper. Un détail lui semblait crucial dans la partie de carte qu'elle observait de loin : le Capitaine Gates avait _convoqué_ sa grand-mère à un moment où elle savait que sa visite avait toutes les chances de garder un caractère confidentiel. Sa curiosité était piquée. Alexis se leva et chercha le meilleur angle de vue pour observer la scène sans trop attirer l'attention. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir.

« _ Mrs. Rogers, merci d'être venue.

_ A votre ton je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'avoir le choix.

_ Je ne donne pas d'ordre aux civils Madame… mais il est vrai que j'ai dû omettre le fait que les _actrices_ ne doivent pas forcément avoir l'habitude de se voir commander.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'un flic se fiait à des clichés.

_ Si c'était un cliché vous n'auriez pas forcément réagi.

_ Si le mot flic vous dérange il fallait vous trouver un autre job.

_ Être franche est une qualité pour moi.

Un moment de silence flotta entre les deux femmes.

_ Pour moi aussi. Je pense que nous allons nous entendre ! Alors Capitaine, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » demanda Martha en rapprochant sa chaise du bureau.

Un sentiment mutuel de reconnaissance se dégagea sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de plus de mots entre les deux femmes. La vie réservait parfois des surprises dont il valait mieux profiter en silence. Il n'y avait que l'intérêt commun qui les liait en l'instant. Il y avait aussi l'idée de voir sa propre image se refléter dans l'autre. Elles poursuivirent leur conversation de la façon la plus courtoise qu'il soit, le tout dans la remarquable économie de mots, ce qui plut à Gates qui regrettait que ce trait de caractère n'ait pas été transmis à la génération suivante chez les Castle. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'affaire était entendue et chaque allié trouva son intérêt en l'affaire. Les pions allaient se mettre en place et tout cela réveilla en Gates ses meilleurs sens en matière de stratégie.

Dans l'open space Alexis commençait à s'ennuyer. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre des gestes et postures des eux femmes dans le bureau vitré, quelque chose se préparait manifestement. Manigançait était peut-être le verbe juste pour ça, et Alexis laissa échapper un soupir en regardant l'heure. Il lui tardait de partir craignant que sa grand-mère tienne à jouer les entremetteuses pour rabibocher son père et le Detective Beckett. Elle le craignait tout simplement car si elle avait pu croire à leur histoire un moment, elle s'était aperçue depuis qu'à l'échelle du temps, ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde tant les deux étaient différents. Jamais elle ne s'était mêlée des affaires de son père, ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, surtout pour une cause perdue.

Alexis appréciait Beckett. Elle représentait une sorte d'idéal référent pour son assurance, l'implication qu'elle avait dans son métier, et sa façon de diriger. L'indépendance, voilà ce qui plaisait tant à Alexis, jeune femme qui avait tant eu de mal à quitter le cocon familial pour rejoindre l'Université deux ans auparavant… Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, rêvant d'avenir, de magistrature ou autre métier juridique trépidant, les yeux fixés sur un arbre qui perdait ses feuilles dans la rue. En fait elle se demandait, le front collé à la fenêtre, si elle aurait un jour la même autorité que Beckett pouvait dégager en tant que flic.

C'est à ce moment que Beckett fit son entrée dans la pièce. L'irruption fit sursauter Alexis qui s'attendait plus à voir débarquer sa grand-mère flanquée d'un grand sourire, qu'une Beckett plus que surprise, au regard balayant plus la pièce et le sol qu'honorant la personne dont elle était en présence. Prise au dépourvu, Alexis mit un moment à réagir, et ce fut Beckett, reprenant contenance, qui parla en premier, rompant ainsi un silence qui devenait gênant.


	3. Le système

AN : Je répète qu'il s'agit bien d'un Univers TOTALEMENT Alternatif.

La fin du chapitre est un clin d'œil à un bouquin que j'ai particulièrement apprécié dans une période difficile de ma vie pour sa folie et son humour noir et déjanté : « Le vieux qui ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire » de Jonas Jonasson.

« _ Alexis… Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ?

_ J'attends ma grand-mère. Elle a été appelée par le Capitaine Gates. D'ailleurs, elles sont encore dans son bureau.

_ Le Capitaine Gates ? Sais-tu pourquoi ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, bien. Je vais bien. Et toi ?

_ Très bien. Je continue les cours à Standford et je me prends vraiment de passion pour le droit ! C'est fantastique. »

A nouveau un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre elles. Kate ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une discussion aussi facile avec Alexis. Evidemment il ne s'agissait que d'une discussion de convenance, hors de tout sujet qui pourrait se révéler fâcheux. Néanmoins, c'était inespéré pour la Detective qui pensait que haine et rancœur habitaient la jeune femme. Elle s'interdit toute question plus ou moins directe sur son père et se rapprocha de la fenêtre où se trouvait son interlocutrice. Elle affichait sur son visage une sorte de fausse insouciante enveloppée d'un grand sourire

« _ Tu…

_ Vous…

_ Désolée, vas-y.

_ Hum merci. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous parler de ce qui s'est passé entre mon père et vous. Et en fait, je voulais juste vous dire… que j'étais désolée que ça n'ait pas marché. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue mais son intuition l'empêcha de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. De plus, le fait que la distance fut réduite entre elles lui laissa apercevoir une femme fatiguée et décharnée. Le tee-shirt qu'elle portait sous sa veste en cuir semblait flotter sur des os très saillants, et son visage était assombri de cernes. « Elle n'en avait jamais eu pourtant », se dit-elle mentalement. Ses pantalons aussi paraissaient trop grands. Quelque chose avait changé en elle qui fit penser à Alexis que tout n'allait pas si bien que ça dans la vie de Kate Beckett.

« _ Oh… C'est gentil. » Mais elle fut interrompue. Martha venait de sortir du bureau de Gates et se dirigea tout sourire vers Alexis et Kate.

« _ Trésor ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, bien. Je vais bien.

_ Eh bien tant mieux. »

La répétition de la même réponse que le Detective avait déjà fournie tout à l'heure renforça le sentiment de suspicion que nourrissait la fille de Castle. C'était trop mécanique pour sonner juste.

De son côté, Kate n'osa pas assaillir Martha de questions concernant son rendez-vous avec Gates. Son intuition de flic était en alerte. Mais comme il s'agissait de son supérieur hiérarchique direct, et de la mère de son ex, elle devait s'en tenir là. Elle pouvait chercher un autre sujet de conversation, ça oui elle pouvait essayer. Mais dans sa tête chaque tournure de phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit tournait autour de Castle. Elle se détestait et se sentait aculée. Contre toute attente, ce fut Martha qui débloqua la situation d'un ton assez enjoué.

« _ Je vous sens troublée chérie.

_ Je vous avoue que c'est une situation assez compliquée à gérer sur l'instant.

_ Allons, allons. Il ne doit pas y avoir de gêne entre nous. Le Capitaine Gates m'a demandée de venir pour avoir des nouvelles de Richard.

_ Seulement ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« _ Non pas seulement. Elle avait autre chose à me demander concernant Richard et votre équipe. »

Il faut peu de temps à une bombe pour exploser. A fleur de peau, Kate fut envahie par mille pensées plus égoïstes les unes que les autres, fustigeant Gates qui ne lui faisait plus confiance, l'équipe qui la conspuait dans son dos, Castle qui espérait peut être un retour en grâce… Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait encore lui faire ça ? Pourquoi tout semblait se retourner contre elle ? Etait-elle encore légitime ici ? Et puis pourquoi exploser comme ça ?

Tout se mélangeait en elle, abreuvée par la rage qui ne la quittait toujours pas et qui éveillait une attitude quasiment paranoïaque, à la limite de la politesse. Devant les deux femmes, son visage se ferma et sa mâchoire se crispa. Le peu de décence qui lui restait lui permit de bredouiller quelques mots d'excuse avant de se retirer sous le regard satisfait de Gates. Martha se retourna vers sa complice. La première phase du plan était en marche. Alexis quant à elle avait l'impression de voir une mauvaise pièce de théâtre se jouer devant elle sans comprendre quels étaient les tenants et aboutissants. Lorsqu'elle demanda des explications à sa grand-mère, celle-ci lui refusa de lui donner la moindre explication. Mais elle resta néanmoins résolue à obtenir certaines réponses et garda quelques atouts en poche.

Même jour, 14h30, Institut médicolégal 

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Elle-même n'en revenait pas en franchissant les portes de l'Institut. Elle n'avait pris les appels de ses deux adjoints que pour leur donner de nouvelles directives et elle était allée vider un chargeur, puis deux, puis trois, et de nombreux autres au stand de tir. Elle y passa l'essentiel de sa pause déjeuner. Il ne s'agissait pas de réfléchir ici, mais de se concentrer pour laisser aller toute la violence qui la composait. Cette attitude n'était pas saine et elle avait encore assez de sens commun pour s'en rendre compte. Cependant c'était le seul exutoire qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'échapper en toute tranquillité, et assumer ainsi son accès de rage. Avant de partir vers l'institut voir Lanie pour le débrief, elle était restée un moment assise dans la rue, sur un banc public pour souffler et repenser plus calmement à son entrevue avec Martha, Alexis, et de manière plus générale son attitude envers les gens. Et Lanie. Lanie sa meilleure amie. Lanie sa seule amie.

Elle avait été odieuse avec Lanie, mais ça ne datait pas seulement d'aujourd'hui. Depuis un mois elle ne cessait d'être exécrable, hautaine et distante, et ce avec tout le monde. Pourquoi une si courte relation avait bien pu mettre la pagaille dans sa vie, et surtout à ce point ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner à la question. Impossible de savoir également pourquoi elle était devenue si acide. Un acide qui coulait dans ses veines et brûlait tout en elle à commencer par son humanité.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la salle d'examen, elle fut accueillie comme elle l'avait mérité. Ce n'était pas la victime allongée sur la table qui dirait le contraire vu que c'était le seul dans la pièce à être plus froid que la conversation que tinrent les deux femmes. Lanie effectua son rapport en restant très professionnelle sur les faits. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin qu'elle se permit d'insister sur le fait que c'était la première fois en quinze ans de carrière qu'elle avait découvert une nouvelle utilité à un fer à repasser. Le mort, lui, aurait bien objecté qu'il se serait bien passé d'être un cas d'étude pour la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait plus objecter quoi que ce soit. Kate profita de l'humour de sa collègue pour lâcher un peu prise. Elle soupira.

« _ Merci Lanie. Excellent travail.

_ Ah ! Quand même Detective Beckett. C'est sans doute la parole la plus aimable que tu as prononcée à mon propos depuis quoi… un mois ?

_ Je vais envoyer Ryan et Espo chez sa femme pour aller chercher son fer à repasser…

_ D'accord. Je vais me dire que c'est un début pour retrouver la vraie Kate Beckett.

_ Lannie…

_ Kate.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Lanie ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret de la légiste. « Je ne comprends rien Lanie. Je m'en veux de m'être conduite envers toi comme je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis désolée, Lanie. Vraiment… Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je réagis comme…

_ Un animal blessé.

La jeune femme mit ses mains sur sa tête et continua à vider son sac. A côté d'elle le mort ne connaissait pas sa chance de ne plus rien entendre. Lanie était une personne patiente, qualité essentielle dans sa profession car il n'était pas facile de faire parler certains corps. Elle se rapprocha de son amie qui venait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Maintenant tu vas me laisser t'aider, d'accord ? Ce soir je viens chez toi et on en parle.

Kate opina du chef. Elle n'allait pas être déçue car Lanie avait une haute idée de la notion d'amitié, ce qui impliquait la plus grande honnêteté dans les propos qu'elle pouvait échanger. Ajouté au fait qu'elle les ruminait depuis un moment, Kate Beckett se doutait qu'elle allait affronter à travers ses questions un véritable Léviathan.


	4. Le degré de liberté

22 Octobre toujours, Propriété Castle aux Hamptons

Alexis et Martha avaient fait bonne route. La circulation était fluide et leur permit de rapidement rejoindre leur propriété dans la luxueuse lande maritime des Hamptons. Pendant tout le trajet Alexis demeura silencieuse, repensant à Kate Beckett. Elle avait été choquée de voir cette femme qu'elle admirait tant pour sa force dans cet état. Comme leur rencontre avait été impromptue, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pu tricher dans l'image qu'elle leur avait renvoyée. Elle y avait vu quelqu'un proche de la rupture, surtout dans la manière dont elle les avait quittées. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue comme ça auparavant.

« _ Tu crois que le Detective Beckett va mal à cause…

_ Non, la coupa-t-elle. Je pense que le mal dont elle souffre est plus profond. Cette courte histoire avec ton père n'aura été qu'un révélateur. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qui la trouble à ce point.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec le Capitaine Gates ?

_ Je t'ai dit que cela resterait entre elle et moi. Pas la peine d'insister.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_ Parce que tu sens mieux ces choses là que moi maintenant ? s'indigna-t-elle faussement.

_ J'ai de qui tenir ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller voir Beckett un de ces jours avant de repartir pour l'Université ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Pour m'assurer que tout va bien…

_ Pourquoi diable ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me sens une certaine responsabilité envers elle.

_ Chérie… Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé…

_ Je sais. La coupa-t-elle avec autorité. Et je n'étais pas là durant leur brève relation. Mais quand j'ai fait mon stage au NYPD et puis à l'Institut médico-légal… J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Le peu que j'ai pu la voir à la maison a confirmé ce sentiment. Ça m'a fait drôle de la voir comme ça tout à l'heure. Je me sens redevable malgré tout.

_ J'ai eu de la peine également. Mais tout le monde doit aller de l'avant dans cette histoire, toi à Stanford, Kate au NYPD, ton père… dans son écriture, et moi sur les planches chérie. Les choses rentreront dans leur ordre naturel. »

La famille fut réunie une heure plus tard autour d'un bon feu. Le vent marin soufflait aux Hamptons, et apportait une humidité pénétrante accentuant une désagréable impression de froid en cette fin Octobre. Mais le temps n'enlevait rien au charme cossu que reflétait cette banlieue New-Yorkaise prisée de la haute société. Richard Castle était enfermé ici depuis un mois et travaillait à l'achèvement de son dernier livre. La décision d'isolement avait été la bonne car il avait terminé ses travaux. Le titre avait même jailli dans son esprit alors que d'habitude c'était plutôt son ex-femme et éditrice qui s'en chargeait avec son comité éditorial. Plus que la joie et la satisfaction du travail bien fait, il était aux anges que sa mère ait décidé de transgresser les règles pour venir le rejoindre. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il n'avait pas profité de sa famille. Après tout, Alexis n'était plus des leurs que pour quelques jours avant de repartir dans cette terre californienne de décadence, du c'était ce qu'en pensait son père qui déplorait de ne rien savoir de ce que faisait sa fille là-bas. A New-York Alexis n'avait aucun secret pour son père. A Stanford, la complicité était plus complexe à gérer, et au final, la rupture de sa fille avec Ashley au début de son cursus universitaire l'année précédente le peina plus qu'il ne le réjouit comme il le pensait.

D'ordinaire la seule règle de vie que tout le monde respectait dans la famille était de ne pas troubler la retraite de l'écrivain. Ça lui arrivait souvent de venir s'isoler ici pour écrire. C'était son refuge. Mais là, il fut bien content de pouvoir prendre sa fille et sa mère dans ses bras. Il oublia toutes ses manières. Il oublia de leur proposer une boisson chaude par exemple. Il oublia de demander à Alexis comment s'était passée sa rentrée. L'excitation de la révélation l'emportait sur tout autre chose.

« _ Comment vas-tu chéri ? » demanda Martha. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air aussi dévasté que Kate.

« _ Très bien ! Merveilleusement bien même. Je pense finir mon livre demain. J'ai déjà appelé Gina pour qu'elle vienne me faire son rapport de lecture demain. Je lui envoyé le manuscrit tout à l'heure, j'aurai son avis ce soir sans doute. Sans vouloir porter atteinte à la modestie qui me caractérise, je pense que c'est de loin le meilleur bouquin que j'ai écrit ! » Avant que les autres puissent réagir. Castle arborait ce sourire malicieux qui collait toujours à son âme de grand enfant. Un regard suffit à Martha et à Alexis pour agréer sur le fait qu'elles allaient avoir droit à un long monologue teinté d'autosatisfaction. « Ce livre constituera une sortie en beauté pour Nikki Heat. Un long affrontement avec un copy cat sur huit crimes qui reflèteront dix années de vide dans la vie de Nikki. Minée par l'échec perpétuel de sa vie privée, elle termine face au meurtrier sur le toit d'un immeuble. » Le sourire de Castle s'agrandit pour le coup de théâtre final. « C'est là que j'ai décidé de la tuer !

_ Quoi ? crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

_ Nikki Heat devait mourir. C'était la logique même de son histoire. J'ai hésité longtemps, mais c'est ma rupture avec Kate qui m'a ouvert les yeux. La seule porte de sortie pour elle était le suicide. C'est pourquoi dans un long épilogue, elle se tue avec le meurtrier en l'entraînant avec elle dans une chute mortelle. Dernier coup d'éclat et rideau ! Il y a toujours eu cette lueur, non, cette ombre de tristesse dans le regard de Nikki qui laissait présager de sa fin future.

_ Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Intervint Martha dont la tâche allait être plus compliquée que ce qu'elle avait cru.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre issue. J'ai tourné ça dans tous les sens Mère. Le suicide est la solution la plus logique. Et puis… Ce n'est qu'un personnage.

_ Ce n'est qu'un personnage. » Reprit Alexis presque pour elle-même. Elle avait l'intime conviction que c'était le seul moyen que son père avait trouvé pour digérer son histoire avec Kate, mais qu'encore une fois, il y avait autre chose. Face à son père, elle se sentit obligée de garder le silence. Elle laissa donc à sa grand-mère le soin de lui donner le fond de sa pensée, car Martha Rodgers allait toujours jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Sa réaction ne tarda pas et Alexis en fut curieuse car elle se doutait qu'elle allait entrapercevoir les visées que sa grand-mère avait eues avec le Capitaine Gates.

« _ Chéri, tu es conscient que si tu fais ça, tu ne reviendras pas dans la division de Kate ?

_ Je sais. Mais je pense que c'est mieux pour elle. Je crois qu'elle a passé un cycle dans sa vie. Notre relation l'a définitivement aidée à le passer. Ne plus être dans ses pattes me semble salutaire pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. C'est sûr que passer à autre chose après moi n'est pas le plus facile… Pauvre petite chose… » Il avait voulu faire de l'humour, mais sa remarque tomba à l'eau devant le regard mauvais que lui lança sa mère. Son erreur était manifeste et il s'en voulait.

« _ Je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça. Mais bon, je vois que tu sembles avoir bien mûri ta décision. Et ses collègues Ryan et Spoquito ?

_ Esposito, Mère. Je t'avoue que ces deux là me manquent autant que les crimes sur lesquels on travaillait.

_ Et c'est pourtant insuffisant pour que tu retournes là-bas.

_ Mère, est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venues en force toutes les deux.

_ Pas du tout, même s'il est vrai que je suis porteuse d'un message.

_ Je me disais aussi… Je t'écoute.

_ Le Maire a appelé. Le Cabinet du Maire a appelé. Ils ont laissé des messages, rappelé… Le Capitaine Gates a appelé de la part du Maire, puis en son nom propre. Tous ont déploré que tu ne répondes ni au téléphone, ni à leurs mail.

_ J'avais laissé un message sur mon répondeur…

_ Les élections se foutent de ton message. Le gala de charité de la police aussi. Le Maire est furieux, il pense que tu le laisses tomber. Sans ton soutien il craint que son adversaire Républicain ne le batte. Il faut que tu ailles au gala pour te montrer en public avec lui et avec l'équipe avec laquelle tu travailles. Tu le lui dois Richard. Le succès de tes 'Nikki Heat', tu les lui dois. Tu le dois aussi à Kate et à son équipe.

_ Ce n'est pas faux. Je vais y penser. Murmura-t-il à voix basse en se demandant comment il avait pu oublier les élections qui étaient dans deux mois.

_ Richard, je n'ai pas à t'apprendre l'importance des relations dans le business. Par contre, je peux te rappeler l'importance de l'amitié. Et je pense que malgré ce que vous avez vécu avec Kate, elle a besoin de toi.

_ Penses-tu. Elle doit se targuer de pouvoir tout aussi bien résoudre tous les meurtres qui se présentent à elle sans traîner un boulet derrière elle.

_ Appelle-la, tu verras bien. »

La discussion se poursuivit en toute cordialité entre les membres de la famille. Peu à peu elle dériva sur la vie d'Alexis et ses études. En dépit des apparences, Castle était touché et intrigué par ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Petit à petit quelques idées germaient dans son esprit. Il attendrait ce soir pour passer quelques coups de fils, après le diner qu'il espérait partager avec ses femmes. L'après-midi passa dans la plus grande quiétude. Alexis et son père partagèrent quelques-uns de leurs anciens jeux laissant Martha seule s'occuper avec le voisinage avec qui elle entretenait d'excellentes relations. Mais avant de les rejoindre, elle profita d'être à l'écart pour passer un coup de fil particulier. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un petit sourire de satisfaction orna son visage.

Vers 18 heures, alors que la petite famille allait passer à table, la sonnerie du téléphone fixe résonna dans la maison. Castle se précipita. Certain de sa provenance et des mots qu'il allait recevoir, il mit l'appareil sur haut-parleur pour que sa mère et sa fille puissent tout entendre. C'était bien la personne qu'il espérait…

« _ Richard Castle ! hurla Gina Cowel dont la voix hystérique résonna dans la salle à manger.

_ Bonsoir Gina, tu as...

_ Richard Castle tu es l'écrivain le plus stupide, le plus inconséquent, le plus immature et le plus naïf qui soit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? Tu te prends pour Elroy ? Kissinger peut-être ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux tuer ton héroïne alors que tu as un contrat pour deux autres bouquins de la série ? Richard Castle ta maison d'édition refuse de publier ce livre tel quel. Alors tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de suicide, de meurtre, d'accident, ou même d'un simple furoncle concernant Nikki Heat. C'est bien clair ?

_ fini de lire … mais…

_ Pas de mais Richard. Je me fous de ce que tu as bien pu faire avec ta Detective, de savoir si tu l'as trompée ou si c'est elle qui toi qui l'a laissée tomber. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arranger la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mis et dans laquelle tu comptes apparemment plonger ton éditeur. Et tu vas te remettre au travail ! »

Elle raccrocha. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'Alexis n'ose intervenir.

« _ C'est certainement que meilleur de tes livres papa… »


	5. Magnétisme

AN : « C'est certainement le meilleur de tes livres, papa »

C'était la dernière phrase d'Alexis. Il me tenait à cœur de la modifier. A la relecture, j'étais complètement passée au travers.

* * *

22 Octobre toujours, 20h17, appartement de Kate Beckett

La nuit New-Yorkaise n'était jamais bien noire face à la résistance que lui opposaient les réverbères de la ville. Kate aimait bien cette semi obscurité dans son appartement. Elle lui collait à la peau. Sur la table basse du salon elle n'alluma qu'une bougie pour faire illusion à la vie. Elle avait débouché à l'avance une bonne bouteille de vin en attendant Lanie, puis s'était couchée sur son long canapé gris, le regard fixé sur le plafond de son loft. De temps à autres une lumière plus vive venait le traverser lorsqu'une voiture passait en bas. La rue sur laquelle donnaient ses fenêtres n'était pas parmi les plus passantes. Bercée par le ronronnement de la ville, Kate faillit s'endormir. Mais Lanie n'était toujours pas là. Elle s'en inquiétait et ce sentiment l'énervait. Peut-être allait-elle la laisser tomber. Elle ne prendrait sans doute pas la peine de l'appeler pour le lui dire pour se venger de la vie qu'elle lui avait menée. Cette idée lui tordait les entrailles. Sa seule amie.

Elle attendit encore une demi-heure là, sans bouger, comme un accusé attendant son verdict, impassible, dévorée par ses démons. Finalement la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. La flic bondit et se précipita pour ouvrir à son amie. Lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans les lieux, elle n'eut pas le temps d'être frappée par l'obscurité. Kate se jeta à son cou. Elle n'eut le temps que de la serrer contre elle, surprise par cet élan d'affection aussi soudain. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle se plaignit du manque de lumière. Mais au lieu d'utiliser l'éclairage électrique, Kate alluma d'autres bougies sous prétexte de donner une atmosphère feutrée à la pièce. Lanie leur avait apporté de quoi manger : quelques plats chinois du traiteur préféré de Kate. Il était tard, mais vu l'état de maigreur de la jeune femme, un peu de suralimentation ne serait pas du luxe.

« _ C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à porter de quoi manger.

_ Oh tu parles. J'ai fini très tard, j'aurais dû t'appeler pour te prévenir que j'aurais du retard. Je suis désolée.

_ Pas grave, t'en fais pas. »

Elles mangèrent sans attendre et se lancèrent dans une discussion autour de leur affaire du jour, puis dérivèrent sur le gala de bienfaisance. Il avait lieu samedi, soit dans cinq jours. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait de cavalier pour la soirée, mais l'une s'en préoccupait plus que l'autre. Lanie s'extasiait sur la soirée, qui permettait de voir des collègues sous un autre jour ou de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Kate avait décroché de la conversation, cherchant une excuse quelconque pour ne pas se rendre à la soirée. Son attention ne fut interpelée que lorsque Lanie fit référence à Ryan. Apparemment, la légiste avait l'intention de jeter son dévolu sur lui, et passa quelques minutes à se demander comment elle avait fait pour ne pas remarquer avant qu'il avait un certain charme, dû d'après elle à ses origines irlandaises…

« _ Ryan ? Mon Ryan ?

_ Comment ça ton Ryan ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est l'un de tes hommes que c'est ta propriété.

_ Mais tu es déjà sortie avec Esposito. Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

_ Oui et alors ? Si ça ne marche pas avec lui non plus, il ne me manquera que toi de l'équipe pour faire le grand chelem !

_ Lanie… Ce n'est pas parce que je sors aussi avec des filles…

_ Relax. Je blaguais. Il faut bien que je profite de mon avantage d'être la seule à savoir. »

Lanie aborda le sujet en souriant, de manière totalement préméditée, contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Kate sur le moment. C'était sa manière à elle de préparer Kate à aborder le sujet principal de sa soirée : sa vie privée. Elle était la seule à connaître la vérité sur les différentes facettes de la personnalité amoureuse de Kate Beckett que se trouvait à présent rougissante devant elle.

Elle avait eu de la chance dans sa découverte car Kate ne se livrait pas facilement sur sa vie. Elle baissait encore moins souvent sa garde. Pourtant elle le fit sans le vouloir lors de leur première soirée entre copines. A vrai dire sans l'action de l'alcool, elle n'en aurait sans doute jamais rien su. Cela arriva après la nomination de Beckett à son poste, dix ans auparavant. Le prétexte avait été de célébrer la résolution de sa première affaire et leur première collaboration. Elles étaient sorties dans un bar branché de Manhattan toutes les deux. Elles s'étaient habillées comme des vamps, chacune mise en valeur par son jeune âge et son intrépidité, prêtes à rivaliser. La nuit était à elles et elles comptaient bien en profiter jusqu'au petit matin. Passer une nuit blanche et reprendre le travail comme ça… C'était excitant pour Kate à qui ça rappelait des souvenirs de fac.

Dans le travail les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapidement entendues et la nuit scella définitivement une belle amitié. Elles burent plus que de raison en se provoquant dans un stupide concours de shooters et se livrant sur leurs vies respectives. Entre confidences, éclats de rire, danses et boissons, elles ne virent pas passer le temps. A un moment donné, quand elles furent bien imbibées, elles se mirent à détailler les hommes présents dans le bar. Certains tentèrent une approche, flattés par leurs regards appuyés, mais ils repartirent tous bredouilles pendant que les deux amies continuaient. Chaque mâle fut étudié sous toutes les coutures et quelques éclats de rire fusèrent. Lanie espérait même ne jamais avoir à en ouvrir quelques-uns d'entre eux sur sa table. Et pendant qu'elle faisait un rapport très favorable à propos d'un beau roux (espèce qu'elle prétendit n'avoir jamais fréquentée à l'époque) et qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer, Kate avait le regard braqué ailleurs et n'écoutait plus rien. Une femme brune, pulpeuse, un brin provocatrice.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de mots à Lanie. « Vas-y, on dirait que c'est réciproque. ». Les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent rapidement chez elle face à cette révélation, et elle s'abstint même d'aller voir son rouquin pour observer ce qui allait se passer. Car Kate s'était levée dès la confirmation de son intuition acquise. Lanie la regarda faire. Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes sans mentir pour séduire la brune. Le décor, les spots lights, la danse, l'ambiance, la sensualité… Elle avait tout pour se fondre dans la soirée. Pourtant de son propre aveu elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce bar avant. Il n'y avait donc pas d'effet 'habitué'. Lanie se mit à sourire. Kate lui fit un petit signe et disparut avec sa conquête.

Lanie avait été plus que surprise par la tournure des évènements. Elle avait passé tout le chemin du retour à réfléchir à la situation. Jamais de la vie elle se serait attendue à ça de la part de Beckett. Cette femme dégageait une véritable aura, énormément d'assurance et de charisme, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire naître le trouble chez n'importe quelle personne qu'elle convoiterait.

Elle n'avait rien à en penser, ni rien à en dire. Kate était ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était pas sa vie et elle n'avait pas à la juger, d'autant plus que Kate avait l'air d'assumer son double penchant, du moins la seule fois qu'elles en avaient parlé, le lendemain de leur soirée. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait selon elle. Elles n'en avaient parlé qu'une seule et unique fois, et Kate avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, tout en disant à son amie qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir si elle ne le comprenait pas car la bisexualité était un concept assez difficile à saisir.

D'ailleurs, pour ce qu'en avait compris Lanie, Kate elle-même avait du mal à l'appréhender et à l'expliquer. Kate se considérait comme 'normale', mais un autre côté d'elle-même savait que la société voyait pas cet état de fait du même œil. Par certains côtés, son amie flic considérait que la bisexualité était plus difficile à assumer que l'homosexualité, car la société aime bien ranger les gens dans des cases, et les personnes comme elles sont inclassables de manière ferme et définitive. Elle-même ne pouvait supporter cette idée de catégorisation. C'est en cela que la société lui était parfois insupportable. Elle est trop pratique, méthodique, et ne laissait jamais la place aux surprises. La bisexualité lui laisse soit une impression de danger, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, ou de mode qui passera avec le temps. En même temps elle reconnaissait que cette tendance était devenue trop cliché et à la mode. En bref, Lanie nota quelques incohérences dans le raisonnement de son amie.

Dans son travail, Kate n'avait jamais dévoilé cette part d'elle-même à qui que ce soit. En dehors, elle ne l'assumait que par des rencontres épisodiques avec des personnes du même sexe, se persuadant que de toute façon, elle rencontrerait un homme avec qui elle fonderait une famille dont elle serait fière. C'était comme ça depuis une relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait eue à l'Université avec une femme et qui s'était mal terminée apparemment. Pour panser ses plaies elle avait décidé que ce serait de cette façon qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une famille digne de celle qu'elle aurait dû avoir quand elle était enfant, un rêve qu'on lui avait volé. Des vraies relations qu'avaient eues Beckett, Lanie avait toujours été au courant. Ils s'appelaient : Will, Josh, Tom, et Richard. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait complètement ravi le cœur de Kate, et Lanie se demandait s'il n'y avait pas une raison plus profonde à cela.

« _ Ryan a dit à Espo il y a deux jours que sa femme avait demandé le divorce.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu bosses avec eux, tu es sûre ? »

Le visage de Beckett se ferma et Lanie posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle lui donna un sourire timide et reprit la parole.

« _ Kate, tu as raté beaucoup de choses en un mois. Les personnes proches autour de toi ont toutes essayé de venir vers toi, de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Tu les as toutes repoussées. Oh oui ! Pour ça, tu étais au sommet de ta forme, Kate Beckett. Et si ce soir je suis là, c'est pour tout savoir. Explique-moi. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Beckett se renfrogna encore plus, mais elle savait qu'à partir du moment où elle avait accepté de laisser revenir Lanie dans sa vie (et a fortiori chez elle, elle n'aurait pas le choix), et elle avait tellement peur qu'elle la laisse définitivement tomber aussi…

_ Il y a un mois, j'ai passé une soirée avec Castle, chez lui. Tout se passait bien, nous étions seuls. Il avait programmé toute la soirée, de A jusqu'à Z. Tout était bien, vraiment ! Tout comme depuis le premier jour des trois semaines que nous avons passées ensemble. Il a été parfait… ou presque, c'est Castle, ne l'oublions pas. Et puis, au cours de la soirée… j'ai eu une vision de ce que serait ma vie les trente prochaines années. Je me suis vue me perdre au milieu d'une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. J'étais spectatrice de la réussite de Castle. Il allait partout, à l'aise comme un chat, de galas en premières, nageant dans l'argent et dans un bonheur qu'il pensait complet pour moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il me manquait une partie de moi. Je n'appartenais pas à ce milieu, encore moins à cette classe. Et ce n'était pas à Castle que j'en voulais car je savais qu'il aurait tout fait pour m'aider et qu'il m'aimerait jusqu'à la fin.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

_ J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce que je ressentais. Que c'était comme si j'avais atteint le terme d'une vie. Mais il n'a pas essayé de comprendre. J'ai fui en lui disant que c'était fini. J'ai été lâche Lanie. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis conduite comme une criminelle.

_ Tu es sûre de ne pas y aller un peu fort dans les comparaisons ?

_ Non. Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec lui. Je savais quasiment dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Je courrais derrière une vie idéalisée, mais ça ne pourrait pas me suffire. Je ne sais pas où va aller ma vie.

_ Tu vas te reconstruire et dans quelques mois nous rirons ensemble de cette époque.

_ Non, je ne sais pas. J'ai été une personne totalement différente ces derniers temps. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître moi-même. Lanie aujourd'hui je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas où je vais. J'avais un but dans ma vie jusqu'à la résolution du meurtre de ma mère. Et derrière ça, tout est devenu vide. J'ai vu que ce que je croyais être mon idéal. Et puis plus rien. J'apprécie Castle, mais comme un ami. Et comme ami il me manque.

_ Kate Beckett, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reprendre en main. Pour commencer, tu dois voir Castle, faire la paix avec lui et lui expliquer ce que tu viens de me dire. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas allée au fond des choses quand tu l'as laissé tomber. Ensuite, tu as trois jours pour reprendre le contrôle de ton équipe et lui faire tes excuses.

_ Lanie…

_ Oh non, Kate Beckett, tu n'as pas envie de jouer à ça avec moi.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas certainement pas envie que je vienne jouer les nounous à domicile ! Et allume ces putains de lumières, tu n'es pas une chauve-souris ! »

Lanie Parish continua à sermoner Kate Beckett jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe de fatigue sur son canapé. Troublée par tout ce que lui avait raconté la flic, elle décida de passer la fin de la nuit ici et de voir comment les choses seraient le lendemain matin avant de décider si elle allait rester quelques temps ici ou non.


	6. Phénomène mécanique

AN : Je répète encore une fois ceci est un univers totalement alternatif. Pour plus d'informations, reportez-vous au paragraphe avant le prologue. Je pense qu'il est assez explicite, le sommaire aussi. Merci -)

23 Octobre, NYPD, dans la matinée

Ses yeux étaient pleins de sommeil. Deux cernes d'une longueur infinie s'étendaient en dessous accentuaient l'impression d'extrême fatigue qui émanait d'elle. L'allure de la jeune femme ne reflétait rien de la superbe qu'elle avait un mois auparavant. Elle était fantomatique. Kate ne rêvait pas de dormir, pas plus de se reposer. C'était à peine si elle avait conscience de son état de lassitude. Hier soir, la conversation avec Lanie avait fini de l'épuiser moralement. Elle s'était écroulée mais s'était pourtant réveillée à trois heures du matin. Impossible de se rendormir par la suite. La présence de son amie à l'appartement l'avait certes apaisée, mais elle l'avait replongée dans ses interrogations et tourments, notamment à cause de ce qu'elle avait promis à son amie. Elle s'était engagée à joindre Castle et à faire la paix, mais il lui faudrait du courage pour ça. Elle le savait, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à le faire. Ce sentiment s'était accentué lorsqu'elle se servit un second café à la machine. Cette superbe machine, italienne, « espresso intenso ». Celle-là même qui faisait des jaloux dans tout l'immeuble et que Castle leur avait offerte. Il y avait du Castle un peu partout ici, et elle se sentait toujours aussi lâche face à la situation. Beckett était perdue au milieu du tumulte du commissariat.

C'est Ryan qui sortit son supérieur de ses pensées en venant se servir un café lui aussi.

« _ Salut.

_ Salut Ryan.

_ Mauvaise nuit ?

_ Comme depuis un bout de temps.

_ C'est… commença-t-il, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir.

_ Ryan, j'ai appris pour Jenny et toi… » Malgré son élan, elle eut du mal à continuer correctement, ne sachant pas trop quels termes employer pour se montrer présente mais non intrusive, sympathique mais non apitoyée. C'était étrange car pour la première fois depuis un mois elle comprit ce que les autres avaient essayé de faire pour elle. « Enfin, je me suis rendue compte de ce que tu traversais hier soir. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile à vivre ces derniers temps. Et…

_ C'est bon, on a tous nos mauvais moments. déclara-t-il sans oser aller plus loin. Les mots étaient secs. Ils la frappèrent de plein fouet.

« _ Non, écoute-moi. J'ai été exécrable et je veux te dire que je suis désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je peux être là si tu ne m'en veux pas trop.

_ J'apprécie, mais il me faudra un peu de temps pour tout digérer.

_ Je comprends.

_ En tous cas, c'est bon de te savoir en train de revenir à nous. »

C'était fait. Les deux collègues terminèrent leur conversation en se serrant la main. C'était le maximum que pouvait faire Ryan pour le moment, guindé dans toute la pudeur qui était la sienne. La douleur ne s'affichait jamais sur son visage, ses sentiments personnels non plus. Il avait été déçu. La déception fait mal, elle s'insinue dans tous les pores de la peau, déchire les entrailles et remonte jusqu'au cœur. Par fois elle peut le faire exploser, surtout quand elle est liée à une trahison. Elle le savait pour l'avoir vécu, mais elle ne pouvait déterminer s'il le ressentait comme tel. Il y avait une sorte de code d'honneur entre membres d'une équipe. L'avait-elle transgressé ? L'acide des paroles de Ryan tendait à le lui faire penser. Mais une part d'elle-même pensait intuitivement qu'il y avait une part de solidarité masculine derrière tout ça. Elle se contenta d'accepter d'avoir merdé. Il faudrait aller le chercher et gagner sa confiance à nouveau pour qu'il s'ouvre et qu'ils retrouvent un jour les rapports qu'ils avaient avant.

Au cours de la matinée, elle tenta également d'approcher Esposito pour lui présenter ses excuses. Mais celui-ci évita soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec elle, se concentrant sur les plus mineures tâches de son métier de flic. C'était le jeu du chat et de la souris. A chaque fois qu'elle essaya il se trouva soit occupé avec quelqu'un, soit absent. Et quand il la regarda dans les yeux, ce fut en salle de réunion, fondu au milieu des autres. Ryan lui avait certainement parlé, du moins c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Cette idée la fragilisa un peu plus. Pendant les heures qui suivirent elle se replia sur une attitude purement hiérarchique avec ses deux hommes, quitte à paraître plus froide et hautaine que jamais, quitte à paraître encore plus contradictoire aussi. Une boule d'angoisse lui taraudait les entrailles. Petit à petit elle réalisait que plus rien ne serait comme avant à la Criminelle, et qu'elle avait peut-être perdu le respect de ses collègues.

Lorsque Gates la convoqua avec les autres chefs de division, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait se voir passer un savon inoubliable pour son incapacité à gérer son équipe, voire pour les complications politiques qui risquaient de venir du fait que Castle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Pourtant, Gates lança la réunion comme d'habitude, se lançant dans l'analyse des statistiques mensuelles et exhortant chaque responsable à faire le point sur son service et les affaires en cours, Kate comme les autres. Les débats durèrent une heure et demi. Quand la réunion se termina, Gates l'interpella.

« _ Beckett.

_ Oui ?

_ Samedi soir, je compte sur vous pour être présente au gala. Vous ne comptez pas l'esquiver j'espère ? »

« Euh… » était à peu près la seule réponse cohérente qu'elle faillit prononcer, traduisant une sorte de mi-chemin entre un « si » franc et massif, et un « En fait je n'aurais pas cru que vous me parleriez de ce sujet que je n'aurais jamais abordé à part sous la torture mais tant que vous ne me forcez pas à y aller avec Castle pour faire plaisir au Maire… » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer cette malheureuse syllabe.

« _ Le gala de bienfaisance est important, vous le savez.

_ Et les élections aussi…

_ Enfin quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules. Bien. Vous comprenez donc que le Maire compte énormément dessus.

_ Et notre devoir de réserve, chef ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

_ Je ne suis pas Chef du département de Police de cette ville Beckett, et avec ce que vous montrez en ce moment, je vous conseille d'être modérée dans vos propos. » La menace à peine voilée replongea Beckett dans son début de paranoïa. Elle baissa automatiquement le regard, ce que ne manqua pas de relever le Capitaine Gates. Elle poursuivie de manière toujours aussi froide et posée : « Le Maire veut voir l'auteur et sa muse réunis pour faire un coup médiatique. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller au gala avec Castle, mais juste d'y être. Et faites donc bonne figure ! Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ce qui l'amenait au point suivant : ravaler ses incertitudes, ses doutes, et parler à Castle.

Même jour, pause-déjeuner

Beckett et Esposito s'étaient parlé. Contrairement à ce que pensait Beckett, Espo était celui qui lui en voulait le moins pour sa conduite. A demi-mot il lui avait avoué qu'il se doutait que son histoire avec Castle ne durerait pas. Encore plus surprenant pour elle, il affirma qu'il se sentait en partie responsable de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle. Castle lui manquait dans le boulot et il le lui avait fait payer. Il venait même de l'avouer. Un silence flotta entre eux, les rapprochant au gré de tous les non-dits de ces derniers temps, et de ceux qu'ils conservaient dans leur estime encore pour l'instant. Kate ressentit avec bienveillance le regard qu'Espo lui lançait. Elle se sentait aimée à nouveau. L'image était forte et fragile à la fois, mais elle était à la mesure des vagues de sentiments contradictoires qui la submergeaient d'un moment à l'autre. Esposito ressentit cette violence et ressentit le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était peut-être son chef, mais à ce moment là, elle était plus femme que jamais. Une femme brisée qui faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses émotions et éviter de craquer devant son subordonné.

A la fin de la journée, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle se retrouva seule. Les lumières de la ville l'accompagnaient dans cette soirée moite. Elle sortit sur l'escalier de secours et resta un long moment sans bouger, calée sur une marche en ferraille, appuyée contre la rampe. Le murmure de la circulation suffisait à faire fuir un silence oppressant. Elle repensa à sa journée et aux différentes discussions qu'elle avait eues avec ses collègues. Elle repensa également à ce que lui avait dit Lanie. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha après quelques secondes, surprise par le nom qui s'afficha, et fut incapable de prononcer un mot.

« _ Kate ?

_ Rick.

_ Je ne te dérange pas ?

_ Non.

_ Comment ça va ?

_ Bien.

_ Tu pourrais prononcer plus d'un mot pour répondre, tu sais.

_ Oui… Euh… Mais, c'est-à-dire que…

_ Finir tes phrases aussi.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles. Tu dois m'en vouloir depuis la dernière fois.

_ Non.

_ J'aurais dû essayer de t'expliquer une autre fois.

_ Non.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

_ Si.

_ Castle… tu pourrais prononcer plus d'un mot pour répondre tu sais…

_ Kate je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux qu'on parle. J'aimerais aller au gala avec toi samedi.

_ Castle…

_ En tout bien tout honneur, tu as ma parole. C'est pour faire plaisir au Maire, rien de plus.

_ Et faire plaisir à Gates.

_ Et à ma mère…

_ Ta mère et Gates. Voilà pourquoi elles étaient fourrées ensemble dans son bureau. Gates a dû avoir la pression du Maire et a trouvé le moyen d'embobiner ta mère…

_ Si ce n'est pas le contraire.

_ Castle…

_ Tu manques à ma mère.

_ J'aime bien ta mère.

_ C'est effectivement un complot. » termina-t-il en feignant un soupir.

Ils se mirent à rire de concert, laissant filer les secondes dans une complicité retrouvée.

« _ Comment avance ton livre ?

_ Je l'ai terminé.

_ Bravo. Et pour quand est la publication ?

_ Il a été refusé.

_ Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment on peut te refuser une publication ?

_ Il paraît que je manque d'inspiration. » se contenta-t-il te répondre avant d'enchaîner pour ne pas laisser le tempérament de flic de Beckett ressortir. « Kate, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux revenir vous suivre les gars et toi à la division ?

_ Je ne sais pas Rick.

_ Je serai réglo. Je te le promets. J'en ai besoin. Je dois retrouver des idées.

_ Castle, avec le nombre d'enquêtes…

_ S'il te plaît.

_ Tout est fini entre nous Castle, tu le sais.

_ Oui, et je n'ai pas envie d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Je crois que j'ai fini par admettre que tu avais raison. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous et ça n'aurait pas pu marcher. J'ai compris tes raisons et je suis désolé.

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant. Je le sentais depuis le début, j'ai voulu y croire mais je savais dans un coin de ma tête que ce n'était que pure folie.

_ Amis ?

_ Amis, mais je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment.

_ On en reparle demain ?

_ Bonne nuit Castle.

_ Bonne nuit Beckett. »

Cette nuit là, Beckett resta prostrée un long moment sur son escalier. La chose s'était faite si naturellement. Lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas. Elle l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, et lui, il la comprenait. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle se pardonner, elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait toujours de colère envers elle-même ? Il y avait toujours cette boule qui logeait au creux de son ventre et qui ne partait pas. Malgré la tournure d'apaisement que prenait la situation, elle était toujours ivre de rage et doutait de tout. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, le sommeil la ravit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à ruminer. Pour la première fois depuis un mois elle fut éveillée par le son de la radio. Elle avait peu dormi mais profondément.


	7. Inertie

AN : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Un grand et spécial merci à Sara qui en a posté une au chapitre 2 qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère qu'elle suit encore l'histoire.

En dehors de ça, ayant repris mon activité professionnelle, il m'est difficile de pouvoir poster au même rythme que pendant mes congés, même si les idées sont toujours là. Je pense pouvoir poster un, voire deux chapitres au grand maximum par semaine. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent changèrent légèrement la donne. Castle revint au _precinct_ où il fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Même Gates se joignit au contentement général. Castle et Beckett en conclurent qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour obtenir une promotion après la nouvelle élection municipale. Gates était une ancienne des Affaires Internes qui avait su mener sa barque pour parvenir jusqu'à la Criminelle. C'était un bon flic, honnête et droit. Mais c'était aussi une ambitieuse qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester souvent en poste. De là à penser qu'elle cherchait à devenir chef de la police de New-York il n'y avait qu'un pas. Castle avait eu l'habileté d'amener sa mère à lui révéler son petit arrangement avec Gates. Il en avait été touché et flatté dans son ego. Il manquait au NYPD, le NYPD lui manquait. Il manquait au Maire… et il ne voulait pas causer de soucis à Beckett par son absence.

Malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire à propos de son acceptation des critiques adressées que lui avait adressées Gina, Richard Castle était blessé dans sa fierté d'écrivain. Le Comité Editorial comprendrait bien vite qu'il n'avait plus rien à puiser dans le personnage de Nikki Heat. Il était le créateur de Nikki, il avait décidé que son histoire avait atteint un terme, et le suicide de son héroïne lui permettait de décider lui-même de la fin de son personnage. Gina et le Comité ne lui avaient pas fait tant d'histoires quand il avait voulu arrêter la série de Derrick Storm. Seuls ses lecteurs et quelques amis écrivains l'avaient critiqué. Ce qui le gênait ici, c'est que d'autres personnes semblaient penser comme son Comité éditorial : les deux femmes de sa vie Martha et Alexis. A croire que personne n'était capable de croire en sa capacité de distinction entre la muse et le personnage. Pourtant, il la faisait bien la différence entre Kate et Nikki. Kate était forte, indépendante et déterminée. Nikki était bien plus fragilisée notamment dans sa relation avec Rook. Non, un jour ou l'autre, il leur ferait bien comprendre qu'il avait raison et que la mort était bien la solution logique pour son héroïne. Et puis… Nikki était à lui, c'était sa chose. Lui seul pouvait décider.

Vendredi 26 Octobre

Vendredi matin l'équipe fut appelée pour résoudre un meurtre dans Central Park. L'affaire s'annonçait beaucoup moins simple que celle du fer à repasser. Beckett arriva peu après Ryan et Esposito sur les lieux du crime. Elle ne souriait pas mais se montrait de bonne humeur, très professionnelle. Le périmètre avait été installé et les traditionnelles bandelettes jaunes repoussaient une foule de curieux intriguée par le balai des policiers. Une équipe de cinq hommes en uniformes en profitait pour les interroger pour trouver l'identité de la victime qui avait été retrouvée sans papiers. Aux yeux de ses subalternes, Kate semblait revenir dans le métier, retrouvait ses réflexes, et inspirait un vent d'optimisme autour d'elle.

La victime était un homme, plutôt jeune, un joggeur. Lanie était en train de faire un premier rapport sommaire à Kate, accroupie à côté de la victime lorsque Castle arriva, sourire accroché aux lèvres, rayonnant, deux gobelets de café brûlant dans les mains. Bientôt il fut suivi de Ryan et Esposito qui, marchant dans son pas donnaient l'impression étrange de voir une apparition messianique, objet de désir brûlant flanqué des apôtres de Jésus, version trash et mafieuse avec lunettes de soleil. La vision dérouta Beckett pour le moins. Quelques mois auparavant elle aurait sourit en les voyant tous les trois réunis en bande de potes machos assumée. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait toujours emplie de colère et ça la minait. Devant toute l'équipe elle n'en laissa rien paraître, sourit gentiment à Castle, absorba ses sorties vaseuses et frivoles, sous les regards approbateurs de ses deux adjoints. Seule Lanie n'était pas dupe. Elle recommença son laïus pour Castle principalement, après quoi tout le monde attendit les bons mots du maître des mots, et Beckett donna ses directives en terminant par un habituel « pendant que Castle et moi nous… » qui finit de souder la bonne humeur générale. Elle savait qu'elle était attendue là-dessus. Avant de partir, Lanie attrapa Kate par le bras tandis que les techniciens fermaient le sac en plastique.

« _ Kate, fais comme si, et encaisse. Ça finira par passer et vous retrouverez vos relations comme avant.

_ Je ne sais pas Lanie, il n'y a pas que ça.

_ Je sais bien. Mais prends ton mal en patience, je suis sûre que dans quelques jours tu y verras plus clair. Et puis, tu as déjà fait un grand pas en avant.

_ Si ça pouvait être vrai… »

La journée passa, tout comme les précédentes, emplie d'indices, de preuves, de témoignages. La ronde des habitudes avait repris son cours. Elle ne répandait pas seulement de l'ennui, elle lui évoquait la répétition de journées mornes et sa vie qui se dérobait un peu plus chaque jour. Son malaise était si profond qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte des réalités. Elle n'avait plus de sens commun et s'était enfermée dans une vision tronquée des choses où le monde tournait autour d'elle et ses proches aussi. Aussi, la confrontation avec le quotidien lui devenait pénible. Elle avait écarté les autres et maintenant elle leur reprochait de ne pas revenir assez vite, ou ne pas revenir du tout.

En sortant du boulot, seule dans la nuit, elle était allée sur les quais de l'Hudson, retardant d'autant l'échéance du retour à la maison. L'eau noire lui paraissait apaisante, les ondes en surface hypnotiques, engloutissant toute pensée, annihilant le moindre mouvement de résistance, inexorable dans son cours. Elle y passa plus d'une heure dans une relative quiétude, seul témoin du balai de quelques mouettes rieuses.

Kate finit par regagner son appartement sans hâte. Elle redoutait l'ennuyeuse conversation de ses meubles. Chaque soir, dès qu'elle passait la porte d'entrée, elle fuyait ce silence assourdissant en passant invariablement une bonne heure réfugiée sur l'escalier de secours, à se faire bercer par le ronronnement de la ville qui devenait son seul réconfort. Devant elle défilaient des morceaux de sa vie, heureux ou noirs. Elle en était la spectatrice, souvent dure. Ce qu'elle ressentait variait de l'impuissance au dégoût de sa propre personne. Ils étaient trop nombreux ces moments où elle avait laissé la vie glisser sans être capable de prendre une décision pour essayer d'influer, laissant aux autres le soin de lui montrer la voie à suivre. Pourtant elle ne croyait pas au destin. Le destin n'était pour elle qu'un aveu de faiblesse, une réponse facile quand on se laissait volontiers dépasser et qu'on refusait toute idée de choix et de décision. On a toujours le choix. Elle les avait, comme tout le monde, mais elle refusait toujours de les faire. Kate Beckett devenait dépressive et refusait de l'admettre. Seule Lanie était sur la voie, mais elle ne se doutait pas de l'étendue de la fissure qui blessait son âme.

Depuis une semaine elle rêvait sans cesse de sa mère. Plus précisément de son corps étendu, sans vie. Il lui apparaissait quand son regard se perdait dans le vague. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réalisé le grand œuvre de sa vie en résolvant son meurtre et maintenant sa vie se dérobait sous ses pieds, et elle se sentait incapable de prendre la moindre décision pour le combler. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle accepta cette réalité complètement, et la première fois qu'elle réalisa l'étendue de ce vide qui la caractérisait. Mais elle refusait toujours de voir plus général son triste état. Elle se trouvait debout sur l'escalier, une main sur la rambarde, l'autre sur sa tête. Et si elle se laissait glisser vers l'inexorable ? Kate Beckett n'était pas du genre à se montrer faible, ou en situation de faiblesse. Alors, disparaître devenait de plus en plus une solution. La mort devenait proche et attirante, intrigante et séduisante. Dans son métier elle n'en avait perçu que la violence et la brutalité, parfois un côté animal.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. C'était un texto. Elle n'y prêta tout d'abord aucune attention, retranchée derrière sa nouvelle lubie. Elle se penchait de plus en plus au-dessus de la rambarde. Trois étages, une seconde ou deux de chute, et la fin. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver une issue à tout.

Lorsque le rappel sonna, elle se détourna du pallier pour aller voir. L'instinct de flic avait soudainement pris le dessus. Curiosité liée à l'enquête en cours ou lâcheté devant l'irréparable qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre ? Impossible à dire. C'était tellement soudain qu'elle décida de prendre un peu de recul et remit son action à demain. Elle rentra et prit son téléphone.

Le numéro de l'expéditeur était inconnu.

« _Comment allez-vous ?_ »

L'écran du portable illumina son visage. C'était sans doute une erreur et elle le regretta. Pour une fois que quelqu'un lui posait simplement la question, semblait concerné. Elle aurait aimé répondre. La tergiversation n'était habituellement pas son fort, mais la curiosité était de plus en plus forte. Elle jeta le téléphone sur son canapé et alla se changer pour dormir, remettant à plus tard le geste qu'elle avait failli faire et dénigrant ainsi son importance. Lorsqu'elle repassa dans son salon pour aller se coucher, le portable sonna à nouveau.

« _Kate, comment allez-vous ?_ »

Cette fois-ci elle n'hésita pas et répondit dans la foulée, redoutant qu'un déséquilibré ne s'en prenne à nouveau à elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » La réponse fut immédiate.

« _Je vous ai posé une question et vous m'avez répondu par une autre. Je tiens à votre réponse._ »

« Mal. »

« _J'arrive donc au bon moment._ »

La répartie lui arracha un sourire. Le premier sincère depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement, personne ne put le voir. Mais un flic reste toujours un flic. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Définitivement votre ange gardien. Bonne soirée Kate_ »

Elle se contenta de la réponse et se hâta de réagir avant que cet inconnu ne disparaisse. « M'écrirez-vous à nouveau ? »

« _Que croyez-vous ? On ne se débarrasse pas d'un ange comme d'un criminel Kate._ » Certes, non. Mais on ne baisse pas les bras aussi facilement devant un mystère. L'inconnu répondit à ses pensées comme par magie. « _Je sais que vous voulez savoir. Aussi je vous propose un marché : je vous recontacte uniquement si vous vous abstenez de tout moyen policier pour savoir qui je suis._ » Kate écarquilla les yeux. Un instant elle avait imaginé que Castle était derrière tout ça. Mais si le côté joueur lui ressemblait, il manquait sa dose habituelle d'immaturité, sans compter son côté cassant. Il ne se serait jamais privé de la railler s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et puis, il n'aurait pas utilisé un nouveau numéro. Il aurait simplement masqué son numéro, c'était plus simple. L'idée du défi était plaisante et stimulante. « _Alors ?_ ». Alors… « J'accepte. Mais quels sont les coups autorisés ? » Assise à présent dans son fauteuil, Kate attendait avec impatience la réponse de l'inconnu, le regard fixé sur son portable. « _La logique, la déduction. Un travail de flic je suppose ?_ ». Kate sourit tout en tapant son message. « Je suis donc autorisée à poser des questions ? ». La réponse fusa : « _Oui, dans la limite de trois par jour. Je répondrai en une phrase et vous devrez vous en contenter. Mais que les choses soient claires : je vous écris pour vous, pour vous aider. Bonne nuit Kate._ » C'était fini. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister pour ce soir. Kate enregistra le numéro sous le nom _inconnu_ tout en réfléchissant.

« Bonne nuit. » lança-t-elle dans le vide. Curieusement elle n'avait pas l'impression que ces textos étaient l'œuvre d'un déséquilibré. Sur un cahier elle traça quelques lignes qui formèrent rapidement un tableau. La première colonne était dédiée aux questions, la seconde aux hypothèses, la troisième aux certitudes.

« Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ? » C'était la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit, celle qui orienterait ses recherches. L'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable était que l'inconnu avait déjà son numéro ou qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui l'avait, auquel cas il s'agissait d'une personne du premier cercle de ses relations, voire du second. Le premier cercle était constitué des personnes avec qui elle avait un rapport direct quotidien : collègues, commerçants, amis, famille. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une personne du premier cercle… Mais elle s'arrêta vite d'écrire. Si cette personne lui avait écrit dans une bonne intention, peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Kate serra son cahier contre elle et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit là elle s'endormit paisiblement sur son fauteuil.


	8. Sinusoïde

AN : Merci encore pour vos gentilles reviews. Merci donc aux fidèles Sandrine, Bones, Emy et Solealuna.

Quant à Sara, elle est juste énorme ta review. C'est énorme parce que c'est exactement ce pour quoi j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire, et exactement pourquoi je l'ai emmenée comme ça. C'est jouissif d'être compris à ce point. Comme je l'ai dit en préambule au premier chapitre j'aime beaucoup, même je suis fan du couple Castle/ Beckett. J'avais lu par hasard comme toi une fic sur ce couple assez improbable (d'où l'univers alternatif où j'invente un côté lesbien refoulé à Kate). Au final l'idée m'intéressait mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une fic complète, une histoire d'un certain point de vue logique et crédible par rapport à la série, développée sur la naissance de leurs sentiments. Je ne trouvais que du cul ou des bluettes où elles où elles se disent « je t'aime » à la fin du premier chapitre ce qui pour moi n'avait ni queue ni tête. Certaines personnes aiment ça, mais moi j'ai du mal alors que je trouve que ce couple pourrait avoir une certaine crédibilité.

C'est pour ça que je me suis décidée à écrire moi-même, pour essayer de donner du sens comme tu l'as écrit, et inciter peut-être des personnes qui passaient là par hasard à suivre. Donc je ne peux que te remercier !

* * *

Même soir, même moment, loft des Castle

Ses mains tremblaient encore. Il lui était impossible de savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Entre le moment où elle avait envoyé le premier texto, persuadée que Beckett avait son numéro, et le moment où elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit, son cerveau était parti en roue libre. Au départ elle voulait juste se montrer concernée, à un niveau différent que l'autre jour où elles s'étaient croisées au commissariat. La discussion avait été presque gênée, mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappée, c'était l'état physique de la jeune femme qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait fini de s'inquiéter lorsque son père leur parla de l'avenir de son personnage, Nikki Heat. Richard Castle avait toujours été un fin observateur de l'être humain. Pour ses romans il s'inspirait de personnes réelles, allant jusqu'à scruter leurs habitudes et leur quotidien, transperçant leur âme de sa plume. S'il estimait qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie possible pour Nikki Heat mis à part le suicide, il se basait forcément sur ce qu'il avait saisi de Beckett. Alexis avait rapproché tous ces éléments et en était venue à se demander si Beckett ne marchait pas dans les pas de Heat, auquel cas elle était en danger. Elle avait agi instinctivement émue par l'humain, préoccupée par le sort de son prochain. Inutile de chercher à voler son numéro de portable. Son père le lui avait donné depuis longtemps, voyant en Beckett un éventuel ange gardien si sa fille venait à se mettre en danger. Ironique. C'était simple en plus. Un nom sur un répertoire, quelques lettres alignées pour former trois mots. Trois mots, un point d'interrogation. Elle n'avait pas d'attente particulière dans la réponse, si ce n'était quelques mots pour la rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle avait tort de s'inquiéter. Sa seule ambition était que le Lieutenant Beckett la sente sincère et concernée. Ambition amicale et désintéressée d'« adulte responsable » se dit-elle. Elle réitéra même son message, rajoutant un prénom. Un prénom, une virgule, trois mots et la même interrogation. Quatre mots teintés pour elle de la même sincérité.

Cependant le texto qu'elle reçut changea radicalement la donne. Quand elle se rendit compte que Beckett n'avait pas son numéro elle sentit stupide et rougit aussi rapidement que l'adolescente qu'elle avait été aurait pu faire. Une question sèche comme réponse. Une violente interrogation. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentit. Le téléphone lui échappa des doigts et tomba sur le sol de sa chambre qui replongea dans un silence confus. Elle le ramassa aussi tôt et se mit à taper son message, automatiquement, se montrant déterminée. Cette fois, la réponse la laissa sans voix. Au final, Kate Beckett avait accepté de répondre sincèrement à un parfait inconnu. Mal. Elle allait mal. Que faisaient ses amis ? Qu'avait fait son père pour l'aider ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'elle était dans cet état ? Si oui pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour lui venir en aide ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Une idée folle fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de la mûrir un peu, histoire de réfléchir aux conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir. En un quart de seconde elle inventa cette histoire d'ange gardien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas facile de tenir le jeu devant un flic, alors elle joua la carte de l'humour tout en se disant : « Mais qui es-tu pour lui dire que tu arrives au bon moment ? Tu n'as pas vécu le quart des choses qu'elle a vécu dans sa vie. » Certes, mais elle avait tenté de ferrer le poisson. Kate tint absolument à savoir qui elle était, c'était le moment de lancer le jeu. Le poisson venait de mordre. Maintenant il lui fallait se protéger, et inventa pour cela quelques règles qu'elle espérait suffisantes pour garder la curiosité de Beckett intacte sans pour autant qu'elle réussisse de suite à deviner. Maintenant il était clair que si elle ne se pliait pas aux règles…

Cette nuit là, Alexis eut énormément de mal à dormir. Elle essayait d'échafauder quelques plans pour ne pas se faire démasquer mais après réflexion ils se révélaient à chaque fois plus maladroits les uns que les autres, et la jeune femme se sentait encore un peu plus stupide. Le sommeil la cueillit finalement lorsqu'elle se persuada qu'elle agissait pour son prochain, sans pour autant savoir quel genre de prochain était Kate Beckett pour elle. Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour se dire son amie et n'avait pratiquement eu aucun lien avec elle par le passé, si ce n'est d'avoir partagé quelques repas en famille avec elle.

Le lendemain n'arrangerait rien vu que c'était le jour du gala de charité et que Castle avait demandé à Alexis de l'accompagner. Beckett serait là également. Elle n'eut heureusement pas le temps de penser à cela avant de clore les yeux pour le peu de nuit qui lui restait.

Samedi 27 Octobre, 11 heures

Beckett dormit une partie de la matinée, presque dix heures d'affilée, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des temps immémoriaux. Un rayon de soleil inonda le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne caresser sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Elle avait peine à se situer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience des courbatures dans son dos et de l'inconfort de sa position. Tout en se dépliant, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa première action fut de saisir son portable et de relire les textos qu'elle avait échangés la veille avec son inconnu. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Mille et une pensées flottaient dans son esprit et marquaient bien l'agitation qui régnait dans sa tête. La douche ne les emporta pas. L'excitation était toujours là. Ce fut pire lorsqu'elle entendit sonner son téléphone. Ecartant son bol de café pour s'en saisir, elle soupira en constatant que c'était Lanie qui l'invitait à faire du shopping avec elle pour s'acheter une robe pour la soirée. Typique. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle avait une dette envers son amie, alors elle répondit qu'elle l'accompagnerait avec plaisir. Devant son miroir, Kate se maquilla avec des gestes précis et mécaniques. Ses traits lui paraissaient fatigués et le maquillage qu'elle appliquait ne parvenait plus à atténuer cette impression. La réalité lui échappa en un instant. Le corps de sa mère dans son cercueil lui apparut. Elle se souvint instantanément de l'air paisible qu'affichait son visage, de la mise en valeur faite par le maquillage qu'on lui avait fait. Elle était restée là, un long moment à la regarder. La mort rôdait toujours, et Kate se demanda si elle pouvait lui donner une apparence légère, loin de tous les tourments qui la hantaient. Comment se seraient passé les choses si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné ? Serait-elle allée jusqu'au bout ? Est-ce que ce soir, à l'issue de la soirée, elle se retrouverait sur le même escalier ? Est-ce que l'échéance n'avait été repoussée que d'un jour ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Un nouveau message. Encore Lanie qui devait lui parler chiffons. Elle partit lui répondre par pure déférence. Mais lorsqu'elle approcha l'écran pour lire, c'est _inconnu_ qu'elle découvrit comme expéditeur. « _Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit Kate ?_ ». Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un joli sourire. Elle n'avait définitivement pas rêvé la veille, et lui, il ne lui avait pas menti. Il continuerait donc à lui écrire. « Curieusement oui ! » Elle reposa l'instrument sur la table et finit de se préparer pour rejoindre son amie, presque avec enthousiasme. Quand elle ferma la porte de son appartement, elle reçut un autre message : « Tant mieux ! Passez une bonne journée. Je vous recontacte plus tard. » A ce même moment, Alexis souriait. Beckett ne semblait pas avoir changé d'avis à propos de son ange gardien, elle semblait même surprise d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Peut être que leurs échanges ne dureraient pas. Dès qu'elle irait mieux, Kate Beckett retournerait à sa vie. C'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux pensa la jeune femme en s'habillant. Cependant, Alexis avait beau se concentrer son activité cérébrale sur ses messages, il n'en restait pas moins que ce soir elle se retrouverait à la même soirée que Beckett. Et vu la difficulté qu'elle avait à masquer ses émotions ou un petit secret à son père, il était clair que Beckett ne tarderait pas à la confondre.

Alexis passa l'après-midi à faire les boutiques avec sa grand-mère pour trouver une robe parfaite pour le soir. Sur les conseils de sa grand-mère elle fixa son choix sur une robe noire très classique, taille empire qui mettait autant en valeur ses formes que sa chevelure de feu. Dans cette tenue il ne restait rien de la petite fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. Martha Rodgers s'en rendit vite compte ressentit beaucoup de fierté. Son père et elle avaient réussi à lui donner assez pour compenser l'absence de sa mère, et elle était devenue une adulte à présent, qui plus est une adulte réfléchie et responsable. Quelque part, elle considéra qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail.

Martha était au courant de l'action entreprise par Alexis auprès du Lieutenant Beckett. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alexis n'avait pas révélé son identité à Kate. Les explications que lui livra sa petite-fille étaient loin d'être claires. A tel point qu'elle lui suggéra de tout lui avouer parce que Kate Beckett était quelqu'un d'intuitif et de compréhensif, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache qu'elle devine. Mais Alexis se braqua et refusa, arguant du fait que Kate ne pourrait pas comprendre.

« _ Comprendre quoi Alexis ? Que tu es une personne bienveillante ? La crois-tu bête à ce point ?

_ Mais non…

_ Si tu penses qu'elle va aussi mal, pourquoi se lancer dans un tel jeu ? Elle risque de croire que tu joues avec elle.

_ Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais au final, il me semble qu'un challenge ne peut que piquer sa curiosité, peut-être l'amuser. Je ne sais pas. Tant pis si je me brûle les ailes, je sens que c'est comme ça que je dois faire.

Même jour, Hôtel de Ville, 18H30

Beckett fit son entrée dans la grande salle, toute seule. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire vaporeuse. Son décolleté ultra plongeant était bordé de dentelle noire qui remontait sur les épaules en de fines bretelles, tandis qu'une fine ceinture de strass pendait sur ses hanches. Un petit sac de perles. Elle devait être l'icône de la soirée. Le Maire l'avait envisagée ainsi. Sa tenue était sublime et elle était belle à couper le souffle, du moins au premier regard. C'est ce que constata Alexis qui la détailla du regard pendant quelques longues minutes. Le policière était le centre d'attention et semblait perdue au milieu de toutes les présentations officielles dont elle faisait l'objet. Une nuée de mains se tendaient vers elle pour qu'elle les serre. Elle fut presque submergée par cette marée humaine. Le Maire était arrivé près d'elle et fit les photos d'usage. Bientôt Castle rejoignit le tableau. Les flashes ne s'arrêtaient plus de crépiter, et au fur et à mesure, Kate cherchait une bouée de sauvetage dans l'assistance. Son regard était apeuré et fatigué. Personne ne semblait le remarquer pourtant. Il lui fallait une excuse pour s'échapper. Un prétexte pour se retrouver seule. Dans son coin, Alexis observait la scène. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Elle se trouvait cachée des regards et de la curiosité. L'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au milieu de l'effervescence médiatique, Kate sentit vibrer son sac. Prise d'un fol espoir elle se détacha de l'étreinte du Maire, en s'excusant à peine de quelques mots et d'un battement de cils. « _Profitez de l'occasion._ » C'était bien lui. « J'étouffe. » Inutile de dire qu'elle avait deviné que l'inconnu était présent à la soirée. « _Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester là toute la soirée. Vous êtes libre._ » C'était un don du ciel. Elle poussa trois portes, reprit sa veste au vestiaire et se dirigea automatiquement vers l'ascenseur. Allez, il ne lui restait plus longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir respirer… Elle avait l'impression que l'air n'emplissait pas correctement ses poumons… Elle sortit sur le toit de l'immeuble et s'assit sur un cube de béton. Enfin. Il était temps. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Une frêle silhouette occupait une partie de l'espace.

« _ Alexis ?

_ Bonsoir Kate.

_ Que fais-tu là ?

_ Oh… Je ne suis pas très fan de ce genre de soirées. J'ai accompagné mon père à sa demande, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il était occupé pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Alors comme je suis vouée à l'attendre, j'ai décidé de prendre un peu l'air. Et vous ?

_ Moi aussi dans un sens. Cette soirée est…

_ Une obligation professionnelle. » finit Alexis en souriant. Elle emporta Beckett avec elle dans son élan de perspicacité.

« _ C'est cela. Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Je veux dire, ça tombe sous le sens que c'est une obligation professionnelle, quoi que...

_ Bah c'est évident mon cher Lieutenant. On vous imagine plus à apprécier une soirée sympa dans un bar à siroter une bière que dans des mondanités pareilles.

_ C'est tout à fait vrai. » soupira Kate en serrant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Alexis s'assit à côté d'elle et leva les yeux dans le ciel. Les lumières orangées artificielles projetées sur un plafond nuageux bas annihilaient toute chance de pouvoir observer le ciel. La jeune fille le regretta. C'était relaxant de regarder les étoiles, elle s'y adonnait souvent dans les Hamptons. Et puis ça leur aurait fait un sujet de discussion. Alexis pouvait se montrer intarissable sur le sujet. Elle aussi soupira.

Il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid. Entre les deux femmes un nouveau moment de gêne s'installa. Alexis avait su intriguer Kate en tant qu'_inconnu_ dans ses textos pour tenter de lui venir en aide, et voilà qu'à présent elle se montrait incapable de soutenir une conversation avec elle ou même d'orienter une discussion vers un sujet qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle se sentit rougir, honteuse de son manque d'assurance, et garda définitivement son attention dans cette mer de nuages. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne sinon elle passerait pour quelqu'un de totalement inintéressant.

« _ Pourquoi perds-tu tes yeux dans les nuages ?

_ J'aime le ciel. J'aime regarder les étoiles, savourer les histoires derrière les constellations. Parfois je peux y passer des heures.

_ Je n'ai jamais connu ça.

_ L'astronomie est fascinante. Elle mêle beaucoup de choses la mythologie, l'histoire, la physique… Quand on pense que nous regardons des étoiles qui n'existent peut-être plus, c'est fou. Je trouve ça dingue.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Les étoiles sont à des années lumières de nous. Certaines même à des centaines d'années lumière. Une année lumière est…

_ La distance que la lumière parcourt en un an.

_ Exact. Donc la lumière qui provient d'une étoile peut-être encore en train de voyager alors que cette étoile s'est déjà éteinte. Je trouve que c'est quelque chose qui rend humble. C'est comme de penser que chaque étoile qu'on voit est en fait un soleil. Certaines personnes croient à tort que les étoiles sont des planètes mais c'est faux. Une planète est un astre froid qui ne fait que renvoyer la lumière d'un soleil au mieux. Une étoile produit de la lumière. Donc chaque étoile que nous voyons est en fait au centre d'un système solaire. Ça nous rend petit, très petit à l'échelle de l'univers.

_ Et ce que tu aimes là-dedans…

_ C'est tout. Cette immensité qui rend notre égoïsme ridicule. Cette immensité qui apaise. Cette immensité qui absorbe nos doutes. L'homme a toujours essayé de dompter l'espace, de le rendre esclave en prétendant d'abord que la terre ne pouvait qu'être plate. Puis de dire que de toute façon le soleil ne pouvait que tourner autour de la terre. L'homme a essayé de convaincre la science ou de la violer pour justifier ses petites croyances.

_ Mais la science a toujours pris le dessus grâce à des précurseurs.

_ Exactement, des gens qui.

C'est pour ça que j'aime le ciel. Le jour il abrite la comédie humaine dans ses pires travers, ses exagérations, ses idées folles. La nuit il ramène à la vérité du monde, à la simplicité. Pour moi il faut toujours regarder vers le haut avant de pouvoir regarder devant. »

Alexis se leva et tira légèrement sur sa robe avant de sourire à Kate.

« _ C'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous Kate, mais je dois quand même descendre essayer de retrouver mon père. J'espère qu'il ne va pas vouloir passer toute la soirée ici. Vous restez là ?

_ Un peu oui. Merci Alexis. »


	9. One night

Sorry pour le délai. J'espère que vous apprécierez. ^^

* * *

Alexis redescendit à la fête le cœur léger. Ce moment passé avec Kate lui avait donné l'impression d'être une personne intéressante. C'était dû à l'attention et à l'écoute que lui avait accordée Kate.

En bas la foule s'était densifiée et les lieux étaient plongés dans une chaleur à la limite du supportable, à se demander si la climatisation n'était pas en panne. La jeune femme peina à se frayer un passage à certains endroits, mais elle y parvint. N'ayant en plus aucune idée de l'endroit où son père se trouvait, elle déambula en balayant du regard les environs. Elle croisa pêle-mêle Esposito qui lui parla quelques instants, le Chef Gates qui était en grande conversation avec le Maire. Celle-ci semblait déborder d'enthousiasme. Apparemment, la machination qu'elle avait montée avec Martha avait fait mouche auprès du Maire qui pourrait se flatter dans les journaux des clichés qui avaient été pris. Qu'aurait-il dit s'il avait su quelques jours plus tôt que son père allait abandonner le personnage de Nikki Hard, vitrine publicitaire pour tout le NYPD, et par extension de sa campagne politique ? Alexis préféra chasser cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la recherche de son père. Elle y passa plusieurs minutes sans succès jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras.

« _ Et alors jeune Castle, on snobe les vieilles connaissances ?

_ Lanie ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, bien. Et mon élégant cavalier aussi.

_ Bonsoir Alexis.

_ Bonsoir Inspecteur Ryan. Comment ça va ?

_ Parfaitement bien. Alexis, tu es… resplendissante.

_ Merci. Répondit-elle en rougissant.

_ Et moi, je ne resplendis pas peut-être ? demanda Lanie faussement énervée. Ces hommes, on ne les changera jamais. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

_ Ben à vrai dire, ça me permet de revoir de vieux amis… termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais je cherche mon père aussi à vrai dire.

_ Il a été assailli par les VIP, les journalistes… enfin, bref, tout le gratin. Je vous laisse mesdames. Je vais essayer de passer quelques instants avec Espo. Au revoir Alexis.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Kate depuis sa séance photo. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

_ Oui, elle est sur le toit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Nous avons pris l'air ensemble. »

* * *

Sue ces mots elle l'abandonna pour chercher son père. Presque immédiatement, la légiste chercha à rejoindre son amie. Elle l'inquiétait toujours. Malgré leur séance shopping et l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour se montrer enjouée, Kate n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son amie de l'amélioration de son état. Et la savoir seule là-haut ne la rassurait pas. Arrivée non loin de l'ascenseur, elle s'arrêta net. Kate venait d'en sortir et avait le regard rivé sur son portable. Elle avait aussi un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lanie s'écarta légèrement et observa la scène, intriguée. Kate tapota nerveusement son appareil. Apparemment elle attendait une réponse à un message, et celle-ci ne tarda pas. Elle fut suivie d'un autre message de la flic, et d'une autre réponse. Kate tapotait sur son téléphone à une vitesse phénoménale. A la fin de l'échange, elle stationnait toujours devant l'ascenseur, et continuait à sourire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable pour Lanie.

« _ Kate ?

_ Oh… Euh, salut Lanie. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

_ Tu m'étonnes… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne t'avais pas vue dans un tel état d'excitation depuis longtemps !

_ D'excitation ?

_ Ben, tu ne te vois pas. Je viens de t'observer ma grande. Tu viens de sourire grâce à ton téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? Que s'est-il passé depuis qu'on s'est vues tout à l'heure ?

_ Rien en fait.

_ Kate !

_ C'était hier plutôt…

_ Kate, dis-moi tout ! » répliqua sèchement Lanie qui sentait venir de mauvaises choses. L'état de fragilité dans lequel était Kate la poussait à redouter un abus quelconque. Elle avait si peur pour elle qu'elle avait un comportement maternel oppressant et qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle voulait protéger son amie. Mais celle-ci ne la comprenait pas. Elle se savait faible et pourtant elle ne demandait qu'à être par elle-même, quitte à se brûler les ailes ou à prendre une décision fatale. C'est pourquoi le ton employé par son amie la mit dans l'embarras. L'irruption de cet inconnu dans sa vie avait ouvert une intimité qu'elle tenait à protéger. Elle ne tenait pas à mentir à Lanie au vu de ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, mais simplement à garder la maîtrise de ses décisions pour éviter un nouveau désastre comme avec Castle. Le jeu avec l'inconnu lui permettait cette liberté. Elle se sentait libre d'arrêter quand elle voulait, libre de mener la conversation ou de la retourner en interrogatoire.

« _ Lanie, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part que j'échange des textos.

_ Avec qui ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

_ Lanie…

_ Kate. Est-ce que je le connais ?

_ Lanie… »

Kate prit les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elles se défièrent du regard pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner comme information sans pour autant trop lui en dire. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler d'un inconnu…

« _ Je te donne son numéro et tu me fiches la paix, ok ?

_ Son numéro ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

_ Non. Et selon ce qui se passe, je t'explique tout dans quelques jours.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un numéro Kate ?

_ T'assurer le droit de lui botter les fesses si j'en arrive à être déçue… Et avant que tu ne le demandes, tu ne tireras rien d'autre de moi. Et surtout, promets-moi de ne pas essayer de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Lanie haussa les sourcils, surprise de cette demande particulière.

« _ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Non, effectivement. Et avant que tu ne le demandes : non ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour ou de cul, c'est plus de l'ordre du divertissement.

_ Je ne dirai rien Kate, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

_ Je sais. »

Les deux amies se séparèrent après que Kate eut donné à Lanie le fameux numéro. Lanie rejoignit Kevin Ryan en traînant le pas. Elle venait d'entrer le numéro du correspondant de Kate et se trouva face à une sacrée surprise. Elle n'avait entré que trois numéro que son smartphone lui proposa une entrée déjà existante sur son répertoire : Alexis Castle. Inconsciemment Lanie se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir Kate. Son visage surpris poussa Kevin à lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais elle fut incapable d'articuler la moindre réponse. Il se tramait quelque chose entre les deux femmes. Pourtant, Kate ne semblait pas savoir qui était son interlocuteur… Elle en aurait le cœur net.

* * *

« Merci cher ange. »

[text]

« _Ce fut un plaisir. _»

[text]

« Comment puis-je retourner la faveur ? »

[text]

« _Il n'y a rien à retourner._ »

[text]

« Laissez-moi vous offrir un verre. Je sais que vous êtes ici.]

[text]

« _Profitez de votre soirée Kate..._ »

[text]

« Êtes-vous timide mon cher inconnu ? »

[text]

* * *

Alexis retrouva son père au bout de quelques minutes. Terrifiée à l'idée que Kate puisse la démasquer sur le champ, elle l'entraîna avec elle vers la sortie.

« _ Alexis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Papa, j'ai envie de partir.

_ Je ne peux pas chérie. Je ne peux pas faire ça au Maire. Je suis là pour me montrer ce soir.

_ Mais tu sais que je n'aime pas trop ce genre de mondanités.

_ Alexis… »

Castle fut interrompu par une nouvelle poignée de mains. Un autre notable de la ville. Avec un sourire étudié il prononça quelques paroles habituelles, puis présenta sa fille. Celle-ci se composa un visage accueillant et poliment intéressé par la conversation qu'elle supporta jusqu'à l'arrivée auprès de Kate auprès d'eux. Son arrivée la rendit nerveuse et elle eut le plus grand mal à le dissimuler. Comme son père le lui disait toujours : « Tu ne sais pas mentir, encore moins cacher quelque chose. » Lorsque l'inconnu les quitta pour aller serrer d'autres mains, Alexis avait encore les yeux rivés au sol.

« _ Kate est-ce que tu vas rester longtemps ?

_ Je ne pense pas Castle. Ce genre de soirée n'est pas trop mon truc, vous le savez.

_ C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. Alexis voudrait s'échapper…

_ Merci de me faire passer pour une petite fille papa…

_ Je te ramène quand tu veux Alexis.

_ Mais, je ne veux pas vous déranger, et puis…

_ ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis… »

Elle s'écarta de Castle qui venait juste de se faire assaillir par trois personnes pour poursuivre la conversation avec Alexis.

« _ Et puis… apparemment il n'y a pas que moi qui préfère les soirées sympas dans un bar à siroter une bière.

_ Apparemment…

_ Est-ce que ça te dit d'aller boire une bière avant de rentrer ?

_ Dans cette tenue ? Selon l'endroit où on va c'est un appel au viol. conclut-elle en souriant.

_ Coup de chance pour toi, je suis officier de police. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois donc que je fréquente comme endroit ? »

Alexis ne sut que répondre. La perspective de sortir de cet endroit semblait ravir la flic, beaucoup plus que son ange attitré qui se sentait prise au piège. En même temps, c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle pouvait sortir avant de rejoindre la Californie, et qu'elle pouvait faire sortir Kate. Mais si elle se rendait compte de son stratagème. Incapable de faire un choix, elle se laissa entraîner sous l'œil bienveillant de son père. Pendant que Kate leur frayait un passage vers la sortie, Alexis pianota maladroitement un message qu'elle enregistra juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi que Kate avait hélé. Kate annonça la destination et lâcha ses cheveux. De longues boucles brunes dévalèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Alexis retenait presque son souffle. Son regard se perdait dans les rues qui défilaient. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit non, tout simplement. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Et de quoi pourrait-elle bien lui parler ? Tassée au fond de la banquette, Alexis ne cessait de se dévaloriser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Alexis était assise à une petite table ronde pendant que Kate commandait au bar. L'endroit était classe, l'ambiance feutrée par un éclairage savamment étudié et une musique jazz en fond sonore, de quoi se sentir immédiatement à l'aise pour cette jeune femme issue des quartiers chics. Et contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre Alexis, sans leur tenue select, elles n'auraient pas été à leur place. Mais la jeune femme n'en était pas encore à apprécier les lieux. Elle continua à taper avec frénésie sur son écran tactile avant que le Lieutenant revienne, enregistra brouillon sur brouillon, et finit par mettre l'appareil sur brouillon. Après, elle ne lâcha pas Kate des yeux. Et elle n'était pas la seule à le faire. Kate aimantait littéralement tous les regards. Hommes, femmes, elle ne laissait personne indifférent. C'était assez impressionnant, limite vexant pour la rouquine qui était loin d'être repoussante.

Lorsque le Lieutenant revint avec deux pintes dans les mains, elle fut accompagnée d'un véritable cortège de regards qui convergèrent in fine vers Alexis. Elle lut différentes choses dans ces regards. Principalement il s'agissait de deux courants antinomiques : l'admiration et la jalousie. La plupart des personnes attirées par le Lieutenant Beckett enviaient sa position privilégiée. D'autres semblaient admiratives, mais Alexis ne semblait pas trop saisir pourquoi. Bien sûr sa seule présence pouvait gêner les ambitions d'un cœur solitaire en quête d'aventure... Kate perçut la gêne d'Alexis.

« _ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Vous êtes un véritable aimant, c'est impressionnant. Vous attirez tous les regards.

_ Oh. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai trouvé l'âme sœur. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je la cherche non plus.

_ Vous êtes pessimiste. C'est une réaction d'enfant gâté. Qu'est-ce qui vous autorise à être ainsi ? » L'attaque était provocatrice et frontale. Alexis s'était lancée sur le sujet sans la moindre préméditation, ce qui risquait de lui jouer un vilain tour car Kate avait de la répartie, elle le savait. La seule qu'elle pouvait faire était de prier pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

« _ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Kate. Mais enfin Kate ! Vous êtes belle, intelligente, sensible, excellente dans votre travail, reconnue comme telle, et appréciée de tous. Qu'est-ce que qui vous pousse à cet excès de noirceur ? Si je ne vous connaissais pas un peu, je pourrais prendre ça pour de l'arrogance. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas arrogante Kate.

_ Alexis… »

Echec. En tournant sa phrase sous le sens du compliment, elle ne pouvait pas balayer Alexis comme elle l'aurait fait avec Lanie. Alexis avait dans les yeux une naïveté désarmante. Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait balancé sa jeunesse au visage, son inexpérience de la vie, son origine aisée. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

« _ … la vie complique parfois les choses.

_ C'est vrai que vous avez vécu des horreurs et traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Mais vous êtes jeune !

_ Je te remercie de ne pas avoir dit « encore ». Dit-elle avec un léger sourire faisant rougir Alexis qui avait effectivement failli utiliser ce mot. Mais ça ne fait pas tout. La vie est un tout. Et tu ne sais pas tout.

_ Et vous me direz ce que vous voudrez. En attendant, il faut parfois savoir provoquer sa chance. Depuis que nous sommes entrées, il y a au moins cinq personnes 'potables' à qui vous avez tapé dans l'œil. Quatre hommes et même une femme je pense. N'y a-t-il pas parmi eux un homme qui vous plaît ?

_ Pourquoi se limiter aux hommes Alexis? répondit Kate du tac au tac.

_ Hum, je suppose que ça fait partie des choses que je ne savais pas de vous. Anyway, si elle est à votre goût… » marquant un certain dédain pour la femme en question.

Une fois de plus Kate fut prise de cours. Au lieu d'être embarrassée, la jeune femme semblait n'accorder pas plus d'importance que ça à cette révélation. Mais le plus surprenant dans cet échange était la facilité avec laquelle elle avait livré cette information, comme s'il n'y avait pas de conséquence envisageable, ou plutôt, comme si elle se moquait des conséquences. Elle pensa à Lanie et à son discours à ce propos. En prononçant ces paroles son cœur s'était accéléré. On a raison de dire qu'on ne fait pas un coming out mais des coming out. Chaque confidence avait son poids, sa valeur. Mais celle-ci était légère, presque anodine.

« _ Alexis, c'est avec toi que je suis ce soir. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour chercher une aventure d'un soir. J'ai déjà donné il y a quelques temps.

_ C'est gentil à vous.

_ Est-ce que tu vas me vouvoyer encore longtemps ?

_ Mmm… non. Ce sera même plus confortable pour moi ! déclara-t-elle en riant. »

La nuit avançait et la discussion allait bon train. Les verres descendaient également à une vive cadence. Dans l'atmosphère intime du bar, les deux jeunes femmes passaient un agréable moment, à parler de tout et de rien, et à se dévoiler chaque fois un peu plus au détour d'anecdotes diverses. La conversation était facile et elles semblaient seules au monde. Kate avait su repousser d'une parole ou d'un regard les hommes incongrus qui avaient essayé de briser cet instant qui leur semblait suspendu. Alexis était surprenante. Elle possédait l'art de la conversation, maniant avec grâce l'aphorisme, la précision du verbe, l'humour, et la grâce de sa candeur. Cette jeune créature qu'elle avait connue tout juste adolescente était devenue une femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle la considérait en tant que telle, et cette considération changea radicalement le regard qu'elle posa sur elle. Alexis ne le remarqua pas.

« _ Deux aussi jolies femmes seules… C'est un crime. Permettez-moi de me joindre à vous, peut-être aussi permettrez-vous à mon ami assis là-bas de venir. »

La discussion cessa instantanément, tout comme sa magie. L'homme était arrivé à pas de loups, déjouant la vigilance de Beckett qui était absorbée par une étonnante théorie d'Alexis sur Victor Hugo, un sujet qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'aborder après ses années de cours de français à la Stuyvesant High School. Kate évoqua ces années avec un plaisir assumé. Alexis découvrit tout un pan de la vie de Kate qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné : une femme cultivée, curieuse de la vie, bref, une adolescente qu'elle aurait aimé rencontrer au même âge. En même temps, elle découvrait que cette incarnation de la justice n'était pas si parfaite que ça au vu des anecdotes qu'elle racontait. Elle assumait tout avec élégance. Enfin, presque tout.

Elle sortit de sa bulle et de sa réserve dès que l'importun brisa leur intimité.

« _ Nous ne sommes pas seules puisque nous sommes deux. Et, avant que vous le demandiez, nous sommes deux comme dans un couple.

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'avez rien de deux…

_ Gouines ? termina Alexis. Ah ben il va pourtant falloir vous y faire. Arrêtez un peu de reluquer ma copine !

_ Vous l'avez entendue ? Laissez-nous.

_ Ok, ok, ça va. Mais c'est du gâchis. Et si…

_ Et jamais nous ne pourrons envisager une chose pareille. Sincèrement, vous croyez que je pourrais laisser une beauté pareille pour un pauvre type comme vous ? » le provoqua Beckett. « Mais vous pouvez rester, il est tard de toute façon. Nous partons. Tu viens Alexis ? »

L'imprudent resta planté devant elle, déconfit, pendant que Kate se leva. Elle aida Alexis et l'entraîna dehors par la main sans la lâcher. Elles marchaient d'un pas rapide, et Kate n'avait toujours pas lâché la main d'Alexis. Sur le trottoir elles attendirent patiemment de voir débarquer un taxi, suffisamment éloignées du bar. Mais à cette heure-ci, elles pouvaient toujours attendre. Seul l'alcool les empêchait de voir l'absurdité de la situation, jusqu'à ce que Kate retrouve ses esprits et appelle une société pour qu'on leur envoie quelqu'un.

« _ Je ne croyais pas que la soirée se terminerait de cette manière. Annonça Kate. Je nous fais partir mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'étais d'accord. Et puis… je crois que j'ai assez bu.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Kate en s'asseyant sur un banc. Alexis se rapprocha d'elle pour recréer l'intimité de la discussion qu'elles avaient à l'intérieur.

_ Kate, que se serait-il passé si ce mec avait insisté ? »

L'innocence ? La question planait entre elles. Depuis le début elle se faisait prendre à contre-pied, mais cette fois, elle avait presque anticipé la question et la lui retourna assez facilement.

_ A toi de me le dire. Tu es quand même allée loin dans la provoc. Et je ne te savais pas si possessive non plus. En fait, j'ai été bluffée.

_ Je suis pleine de surprises Lieutenant Beckett. Répondit-elle en esquivant adroitement.

_ Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_ Je préfère te laisser imaginer. »

Décidément la jeune Castle était vraiment pleine de surprises. Cette marque outrageuse de flirt choqua la flic. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. Dans le taxi résonnait seule la musique de la radio. Alexis fit semblant d'observer la ville à travers la vitre. Sa propre audace l'avait surprise. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas surprise. Elle garda ce sentiment jusqu'au loft, jusqu'à son lit, jusqu'à l'insomnie.


	10. L'adieu

Désolée pour le temps d'attente. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que celles et ceux qui me suivent vont continuer leurs propres histoires car je les suis avec intérêt.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Alexis était au radar. A huit heures elle fut debout et avala un café sans même l'apprécier. Elle zona là, affalée sur la table. Au bout d'un moment, la caféine s'instilla petit à petit dans son corps sans parvenir à atténuer le sentiment de fatigue qui l'empêchait de penser clair. L'alcool n'était pour rien dans son état. Elle avait bu mais sans que cela ne lui laisse une gueule de bois. Sur la table à côté de sa tasse se trouvait son téléphone, toujours allumé et sur vibreur. Son regard était fixé dessus. Dans un coin de la pièce Martha l'observait.

« _ ça va chérie ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est un oui contrarié ça. Tu n'es pas rentrée avec ton père hier soir. Et pourtant il n'est rentré ni tôt, ni accompagné…

_ Je croyais avoir passé l'âge des interrogatoires.

_ Ouh là, mademoiselle est de mauvais poil. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

_ Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe chérie ?

_ C'est le Lieutenant Beckett. » 'Kate' dit une petite voix dans sa tête. Ce faisant elle baissa les yeux.

« _ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Pfff… c'est compliqué. »

Alexis raconta à Martha tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, en n'omettant aucun détail. Au cours de la narration elle fut prise de frissons. A la fin elle se mit à pleurer, réveillant l'adolescente qu'elle avait piétinée la nuit dernière. Elle se haïssait. Tout cela parce que la veille elle avait agi sans réfléchir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l'avait fait. Martha la prit dans ses bras.

« _ Mais enfin chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Honnêtement je ne sais pas.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Ben oui. Tu avais raison pour cette histoire de textos. Mais maintenant, je suis persuadée qu'elle apprécie ces échanges.

_ Et tu as peur de lui dire que c'est toi, maintenant que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec elle.

_ J'ai peur qu'elle s'imagine que je joue avec elle. Et ce n'est pas vrai. On a passé une super soirée hier. Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça. Elle était si… différente. J'ai découvert un côté fragile que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné chez elle. Et puis elle m'a appris des choses sur elle…

_ Dis-le lui comme ça, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

_ Non, je ne crois pas. Grand-mère, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai été si naïve…

_ Dis-le lui, et de toute façon si elle ne veut pas l'accepter ce n'est pas grave. Dis-toi que tu repars à Stanford ce soir et que tu seras loin d'elle.

_ J'avais oublié… »

* * *

« _Lanie, j'ai besoin d'aide._ »

[text]

« Je parie qu'il y a un rapport avec Kate. »

[text]

« _Comment tu sais ?_ »

[text]

« On se voit pour déjeuner à l'institut comme on faisait avant? »

[text]

« _OK_ ».

[text]

* * *

« _ Mère ?

_ Richard ! Tu es rentré tard hier soir.

_ Moins qu'Alexis, elle n'était pas dans son lit quand je suis rentré. J'ai entendu que vous parliez tout à l'heure.

_ Oui, oui. Une discussion de femmes.

_ Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'emmêle.

_ Non Richard, effectivement.

_ Mère, que se passe-t-il ? Alexis a un problème ?

_ Si l'amour est un problème alors oui. »

Castle roula des yeux et retourna se coucher pendant que Martha sourit en retournant à son yoga matinal. Depuis quelques jours elle voyait bien qu'Alexis développait un certain intérêt pour le Lieutenant Beckett. Et celle-ci le faisait de la manière la plus innocente possible, en essayant de gratter et de découvrir les moindres recoins de l'âme de Kate Beckett. Martha connaissait suffisamment sa petite-fille pour savoir qu'elle était une personne passionnée et déterminée, capable de transformer une simple décision en croisade à cause d'une intuition. La fougue de sa jeunesse et sa bonne âme l'avaient aveuglée. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que son échange de textos avec le Lieutenant ressemblait furieusement à un jeu de séduction. Alexis l'ignorait mais Kate Beckett ne l'ignorait sûrement pas. Qui savait ce qui pourrait se passer après ? Alexis noyée dans un chagrin d'amour, rejetée par une Beckett offusquée de cet amour saphique ? Car Martha ne pouvait imaginer une seconde que Beckett puisse accepter une telle relation.

« _ Alors Alexis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la légiste en mordant un hamburger dégoulinant de graisse.

_ Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur et je ne sais pas comment la rattraper.

_ Sans blague… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de textos ? Et comment ça se fait que Kate ne sache pas que c'est toi ? »

Alexis écarquilla les yeux et piqua un fard. Si Lanie était au courant, l'histoire sentait mauvais, et la Californie une belle terre d'exil, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

« _ Comment sais-tu ? demanda Alexis l'air effaré.

_ Hier soir j'ai surpris Kate à pianoter sur son i-phone en sortant de l'ascenseur. Son visage irradiait et je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. A tel point que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de lui poser des questions.

_ Et alors, que t'as-t-elle dit ?

_ Qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un divertissement. Elle a refusé de m'en dire plus et m'a donné ton numéro pour que je te botte les fesses – ce sont ses termes je précise- en cas de déception pour elle. Quand j'ai voulu entrer ce numéro il était déjà présent dans mon répertoire accolé à ton nom. J'en ai conclu que Kate ne savait pas que tu étais à l'origine de tout ça.

_ Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda la jeune fille précipitamment en devant diaphane.

_ Bien sûr que non mais tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer tout de suite jeune Castle ! »

Et Alexis s'exécuta en n'omettant aucun détail, expliquant le fait que son père ne voyait que le suicide comme issue à son personnage inspiré de Kate, à la maigreur extrême de ladite Kate qui venait appuyer l'hypothèse de dépression que son père avait émise, et qu'elle avait vu cette ombre de douleur dans son regard qui l'avait inquiétée.

_ … Je me sentais un devoir envers elle. Je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait, sans même savoir si je pourrais l'aider. J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait mon numéro en mémoire en plus ! Et puis elle s'est prise dans les textos et m'a avoué tout de go qu'elle se sentait mal. Mais après elle a pris ça comme un jeu. J'ai fait mon maximum pour l'inciter à ne pas utiliser de moyens policiers pour savoir à qui appartenait le numéro, mais… bon. Après ça on a institué une règle des questions à poser si elle voulait deviner qui est son mystérieux correspondant. Moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache.

_ Et qu'est-ce que te fait paniquer comme ça maintenant ?

_ Ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Quand je l'ai vue oppressée au milieu de cette nuée d'appareils et de caméras, je lui ai envoyé un message. Elle l'a ensuite habilement utilisé comme prétexte pour s'échapper. Je ne savais pas où elle était. Moi je m'ennuyais fermement et j'ai voulu prendre l'air sur le toit, et je l'ai trouvée là. On aurait dit un animal traqué.

_ Et ?

_ Et je me suis sentie prise au piège. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire. Elle a voulu que je reste et qu'on discute, mais je ne savais pas de quoi lui parler. C'est vrai ! Alors on s'est mises à parler des étoiles et de la vie. C'était très… » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour chercher le bon mot. « …Poétique pour le moins. Puis on est redescendues et voilà. »

Elle tendit le téléphone à son amie pour qu'elle lise la conversation.

_ L'enquête est en marche…

_ Oui et j'ai paniqué. Surtout qu'après elle s'est proposée pour me raccompagner et qu'elle m'a invitée à boire un verre.

_ Ah ! Vu comme ça… Et comment ça s'est passé ?

_ C'était pire que tout : c'était génial. Elle m'a emmenée dans un bar assez chic de Manhattan pour boire une bière, ce qui était assez étrange. On s'est installées et elle est partie de suite commander. Si tu avais vu à quel point tous les regards se braquaient sur elle ! Je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. A côté, j'étais jalousée, enviée. Quelque part, j'ai réalisé après que c'était flatteur. Et puis ce mec est arrivé.

_ Quel mec ?

_ Un client qui a voulu s'incruster avec nous et faire venir un ami à lui.

_ Et alors ?

_ On l'a remballé en jouant au couple profitant de sa soirée.

_ Ah.

_ Quoi, ah ?

_ Kate t'a parlé ?

_ De son côté bisexuel, oui.

_ Et alors ?

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'ai jamais jugé les gens sur ce genre de choses. Maintenant c'est vrai que quand on voit Kate, on a du mal à imaginer une telle chose. Pourtant… Elle l'a mis en avant pour repousser cet homme.

_ Elle a fait ça ?

_ Oui. Et moi j'en ai rajouté une couche parce que je trouvais ça marrant. »

Lanie était de plus en plus surprise par le contenu de ces révélations. Est-ce que Kate était en fin décidée à assumer ce penchant là de sa personnalité ? L'irruption d'Alexis dans sa vie en dehors de son lien de parenté avec Castle se révélait intéressant. Apparemment en quelques jours, elle avait réussi à faire plus qu'elle en un mois.

« _ C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu paniques ?

_ Non…

_ Alexis ! »

Alexis prit une grande inspiration et fit durer le suspense plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de l'attente qu'elle avait suscitée.

_ Elle m'a demandé ce que j'aurais fait si le mec avait insisté et n'avait pas voulu partir.

_ Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda Lanie avec le plus grand intérêt.

_ J'ai essayé de détourner le sujet ! Mais elle n'est pas flic pour rien. Alors je lui ai dit que je préférais la laisser imaginer.

_ Tu l'as provoquée ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

_ Oui, oui, je sais ! Mais ce n'était pas ma première idée pourtant. C'était juste plus facile.

_ Dans ce cas il suffisait de répondre que tu ne serais pas allée plus loin. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

_ Je ne sais pas Lanie. Je n'en sais rien. Le fait de prétendre être en couple avec elle et d'apparaître comme telle aux yeux des clients du bar était grisant pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir flatté mon ego. C'est tellement bizarre… C'était tellement agréable hier soir que depuis, je sais que je dois lui avouer pour les textos. Et en même temps, je suis sûre qu'elle ne me parlera plus après.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, tu ne le sauras jamais.

_ Mais comment le lui avouer ? « Salut Kate, au fait les textos c'était moi. Mais j'ai adoré la soirée d'hier. On pourrait remettre ça, non ? »

_ Il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir trésor.

* * *

Alexis passa la journée à réfléchir. Alexis réfléchit en rentrant au loft. Alexis réfléchit en préparant sa valise. Alexis réfléchit lorsque sa grand-mère vint lui exposer sa dernière folie. Alexis réfléchit lorsque son père vint la chercher pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Alexis réfléchit et son téléphone tourna dans ses mains, passant de l'une à l'autre, allumant son écran, l'éteignant en contradiction. Assise dans l'avion elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Il lui fallut rejoindre sa chambre et sa colocataire, Stacy, pour prendre une décision. Sur les conseils de celle-ci elle se décida pour une lettre. C'était élégant, classique et sobre. C'était surtout moins rapide que le texto, et elle aurait quelques jours avant de recevoir une réponse, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour se préparer psychologiquement à cette réponse. La jeune fille ne se reconnaissait pas en ce moment. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace de sa salle de bains elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

Physiquement elle était toujours là, toujours la même… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dans la tête ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle radicalement si différente depuis une semaine ? Pourquoi craindre la réaction d'une personne qu'elle ne recroiserait peut-être que dans six mois ou un an ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle sortit de la salle de bains pour se poser calmement devant un bloc-notes. Il lui fallut faire preuve d'une concentration maximale pour arriver à réfléchir à sa lettre et répondre en même temps aux questions de sa pie de colocataire. Ce n'est que vers minuit heure locale qu'Alexis plia soigneusement le papier pour le glisser dans l'enveloppe qu'elle posterait le lendemain. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé derrière son bureau, elle ne s'était guère souciée de son téléphone. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle se glissa dans son lit. Elle pensait à son père et pensait l'appeler malgré l'heure... Mais lorsque l'écran s'alluma, elle remarqua qu'elle avait un message reçu déjà quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

[text]

« Alors cher ange, on m'a déjà oubliée ? »

[text]

« Croyez-le ou non je n'ai jamais autant pensé à vous. Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles. »

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard à New-York, 20 heures.

La vie reprenait lentement son cours pour Kate Beckett. Le travail avait retrouvé un certain attrait du fait de l'amélioration notable des relations qu'elle entretenait avec ses collègues, et notamment avec Castle. Les anciens amants avaient conclu de s'engager dans une relation amicale dont ils posaient chacun les jalons. Ils savaient que la chose prendrait du temps. Cependant, tout le monde se félicitait que leur complicité en termes d'investigation soit de retour. Depuis la fameuse soirée caritative, Gates était aux petits soins pour ses deux stars, et par ricochet, Ryan et Espo en profitaient aussi. Actuellement ils enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'un dealer qui n'avançait pas beaucoup. Kate pensait que le cartel mexicain était impliquait pendant que Castle s'évertuait à échafauder une théorie fumeuse impliquant le FBI.

Le soir, en rentrant chez elle, Kate releva son courrier. Au milieu de publicités et de quelques factures, elle découvrit une lettre qui attira son attention. L'enveloppe était classique et l'adresse écrite à la main d'une écriture ronde et soignée, très féminine. Au verso le nom d'Alexis Castle était inscrit en tant qu'expéditeur. La curiosité l'emporta et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'ouvrir sur le champ.

-.-.-

_Kate,_

_Peut-être que tu penses que je suis bien lâche de ne pas t'appeler. Tu le peux car je me suis moi-même posé la question. Mais j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que ces jours d'attente sont sans doute pire que l'exécution rapide que tu vas me donner par texto quand tu auras lu ma lettre. Et puis, il me semble qu'écrire une lettre est un peu plus personnel que d'envoyer un texto. En prenant la plume on s'astreint à une réflexion, notamment sur soi, ce qui n'est pas forcément agréable._

_Je suis bien l'idiote qui a cru intelligent de se proclamer ton ange gardien. C'était stupide. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je me posais des questions sur ton état depuis notre rencontre au precinct. Tu semblais si fatiguée, au bord du gouffre, squelettique. Je voulais t'aider…_

_J'étais persuadée que tu avais mon numéro, et que tu saurais de suite que c'était moi. Et puis quand j'ai compris que tu ne savais pas qui t'écrivais, j'ai craint ta réaction. Qu'allais-tu penser ? De quel droit est-ce que je m'immisçais dans ta vie, surtout dans cette période ? L'autre soir quand je t'ai vue noyée au milieu de cette foule qui t'entourait et te demandait à corps et à cris pour une photo ou un petit mot, quémandant un sourire comme on demande à un chien de faire le beau… j'ai eu mal pour toi. J'ai voulu t'aider…_

_Mais qui suis-je pour prétendre vouloir t'aider ?_

_Je t'ai regardée partir, satisfaite, mais je ne savais pas du tout où tu étais. Je ne savais pas qu'en allant prendre l'air je te trouverais sur le toit. Je ne savais pas qu'en cherchant mon père pour rentrer tu me proposerais de sortir. Et cette soirée… C'était génial. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible. Je n'avais pas passé une telle soirée depuis longtemps. J'ai même été flattée pour les confidences que tu m'as faites. Je te jure que personne n'en saura rien. _

_Voilà, maintenant que tu sais tout, je pense que tu dois être furieuse après moi. Sans doute as-tu raison. Le moment est donc venu pour moi de te demander pardon. La seule promesse que je peux faire aujourd'hui c'est de disparaître de ta vie._

_Prends soin de toi et vis ta vie comme tu l'entends._

_Alexis_

* * *

Il était tard. Il était très tard cette nuit là lorsque Kate se décida à replier le papier. Elle saisit son téléphone et composa un message.


	11. Transition

Il était tard. Il était très tard cette nuit là lorsque Kate se décida à replier le papier. Elle saisit son téléphone et composa un message. Pour toute réponse son téléphone sonna.

As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est Kate Beckett ? demanda une Lanie furieuse.

Oui. Je pensais que tu dormais, d'où le texto… Hummm désolée.

Mon téléphone dort lui aussi dans ma chambre figure-toi. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Alexis Castle.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?

Hein ?

Rien… Vas-y raconte-moi.

Alexis était mon ange-gardien, la personne derrière les textos. Tu sais bien. Ce dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. Elle m'a écrit une lettre.

Pourquoi je ne suis encore pas surprise ?

Tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Explique-toi !

A trois heures du matin, comme à n'importe quelle heure de la journée Lieutenant, je n'ai pas à prendre d'ordres de votre part. Néanmoins, c'est une longue histoire.

Lanie…

* * *

Stacy finissait de se préparer pour son premier cours de la matinée tandis qu'Alexis paressait dans son lit. Les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient sa peau laiteuse d'une douce chaleur automnale. La Californie avait ceci de bon par rapport à ce qu'elle connaissait à New-York. Dans sa tête dansaient toujours mille et une pensées comme devaient valser les feuilles mortes chez elle, si loin. L'absence de réponse de Kate à sa lettre l'avait soulagée d'un poids, et libéré sa réflexion. Grâce lui en serait rendue. Alexis était persuadée d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et elle pouvait retourner à une vie normale, loin des turpitudes de ces derniers temps.

Depuis un mois, elle s'était recentrée sur elle, sur les réactions qu'elle eues et ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lors de cette histoire. Certaines choses avaient changé, notamment le regard qu'elle posait sur la gent féminine. Il y avait de la méthode dans son observation. Elle scrutait les tours, les détours et les méandres de cette espèce féminine à laquelle elle appartenait, mais qui lui apparaissait subitement inconnue dans ses codes. Elle s'interrogeait sur les personnes qu'elle croisait, cherchant à intuiter sur leur orientation. C'était comme si elle découvrait un nouveau monde dans lequel elle évoluait pourtant au quotidien, apprenant à disséquer des physiques, des formes, des mimiques, un look. Elle découvrit également qu'il y avait des codes à assimiler, en guise de reconnaissance. Effarée par cette nouveauté qui s'ouvrait à elle et déterminée dans sa nouvelle étude comme toujours, elle complétait son expérience par des recherches sur internet concernant la _communauté_.

Dans sa tête, elle cherchait à ranger Beckett dans une case mais elle n'y parvenait pas, même si elle commençait à connaître les différentes catégories qui composaient la part « lesbienne » de la société. Etait-ce parce qu'elle se considérait comme bisexuelle ? Elle n'était pas reconnaissable par son apparence. Alors ? Andro, butch, fem, lipstick, gouitch, flutch, switch, Gosh ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien et se demandait si le relevé identitaire conçu par le groupe pour le groupe n'était pas simplement de la branlette intellectuelle à un dollar. Et si au final ces différents genres n'auraient pas été créés pour construire une carte identitaire du « i know you are », fatal pour tout élément exogène au groupe ? Au final fallait-il vraiment faire partie du groupe pour exister ? Ce paradoxe entre voyance, fierté et banalité d'une vie commune l'intéressait. Elle ne savait pas et ne savait surtout pas si un jour elle trouverait une réponse.

En revanche, l'image d'une Beckett amoureuse de femmes lui apparaissait avec naturel. Elle l'imaginait bien sur ce même campus, quelques années plus tôt, franche et directe, s'attaquer à une fille comme Stacy. Ces derniers temps elle-même avait même pris Stacy comme sujet d'étude. Blonde, Californienne, du même âge qu'elle et aux mensurations honnêtes, Stacy avait pour Alexis l'avantage de l'inconscience. Elle était le stéréotype parfait de l'étudiante lambda, certaine de son état d'apprentie adulte endettée et doublée de l'insouciance de la _spring-breakeuse_ fortunée. Autrement dit, elle ne se posait pas de question existentielle sur sa vie et ne s'en poserait certainement jamais, préférant la brûler par les deux bouts. C'est pour cette raison que leur partage de chambre sur le campus fonctionnait bien : elles se complétaient dans leur différence. Alexis se disait que Kate aurait très bien pu approcher ce genre de fille qui ne doutait jamais.

Du fond de son lit, elle observait Stacy qui se débattait avec peigne et brosse pour mater sa chevelure rebelle (il n'y avait guère que ça de rebelle chez elle). C'était tellement simple de lire en elle qu'il y avait cinquante façons de l'aborder. Pour sa première approche, Kate aurait fait du jogging sur le campus. Stacy prenait toujours le même chemin et s'arrêtait à côté des bancs près du grand chêne pour faire ses étirements. C'était l'endroit idéal pour engager la conversation, ce qu'elle aurait fait en flattant Stacy sur sa condition physique, ce qui rejoignait aussi son physique… Elle aurait conclu la rencontre en lui donnant son numéro et lui faisant promettre de se revoir pour partager quelques foulées avec elle. Elle aurait sûrement fait comme ça. C'était tellement son style !

Hey Castle, t'as fini de me reluquer ?

Hein, quoi ?

Arrête de rougir.

Mais non, arrête-toi d'abord. T'es loin d'être Miss Univers.

Peut-être. Mais heureusement que des yeux ne peuvent pas déshabiller.

Je pensais….

Oui, à elle, comme chaque matin en me regardant… Oh, et chaque journée et chaque nuit aussi.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Arrête Alexis. Tu l'as dans la peau cette nana. Le seul truc c'est que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Alexis, ça fait un mois que tu n'arrêtes pas de chercher, de lire, d'apprendre sur la communauté Gay et lesbienne. Ton regard sur les femmes a changé grâce à elle.

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change Stacy ?

Tout. Ça change tout. Ferme les yeux Castle parce que ça change tout.

Alexis s'exécuta en soupirant pendant que Stacy continuait à parler. Mais à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, sa voix se rapprochait. Elle se faisait douce et aussi caressante que le soleil. Elle se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix à son oreille.

Ce qui change, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, maintenant où tu n'as pas nié, t'es en train de t'accepter…

Les yeux toujours clos, Alexis avait maintenant la chair de poule. Toute pensée était annihilée par l'instant dans l'esprit d'Alexis. Elle n'essayait même pas, totalement abandonnée aux émotions que lui procuraient la scène et l'attente générée par cette voix sensuelle. Car elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer et elle l'attendait.

… Et que je peux tenter ma chance.

Les lèvres de Stacy se posèrent sur celles d'Alexis tout en douceur, demandant une sorte d'autorisation. Celle-ci patienta quelques instants, attendant la réponse d'Alexis. Une main encourageante se posa sur sa joue et l'attira vers elle une seconde fois en guise d'invitation. Cette fois le contact se prolongea pour leur plus grand plaisir. C'était doux. Pourtant leurs lèvres n'étaient que pressées. Il n'y avait pas plus d'intimité dans ce contact, mais c'était sensuel. Elles le réitérèrent jusqu'à ce que Stacy ne le brise définitivement pour rejoindre ses cours. De ce moment, Alexis ne conserva en mémoire que le sourire qu'elle lui donna avant de claquer la porte en lançant un vif « A toute ».

Dans le silence de la chambre, le cerveau d'Alexis se remit doucement en marche pendant qu'elle se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Ce n'était pas si différent. Techniquement parlant du moins. Il n'y avait pas grande différence. En fermant les yeux, les sensations sont les mêmes. C'était doux et agréable, plutôt chaste. Tout dépendait sans doute de la personne avec qui on échangeait le baiser. Exactement comme avec un garçon se dit Alexis. Mais malgré tout elle en avait tremblé. C'était l'aboutissement de ce mois de transition. Alexis ferma à nouveau les yeux et repensa à ce moment. Son cœur battait encore plus vite que d'habitude, ce qui la conduit à penser que sa bimbo de colocataire ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça. Un long soupir envahit la chambre.

Stacy n'avait pas tort tout à l'heure quand elle disait qu'Alexis n'avait que Kate dans la tête, car le peu de temps qu'avait duré leur baiser, Alexis n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer Kate penchée sur elle, et non Stacy. Kate l'accompagnait partout, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle était là. Depuis un mois elle ne pensait qu'à elle. C'était pire lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse à sa lettre. Elle s'était autorisé toutes sortes de pensées à l'égard de Kate, dont certaines l'auraient faite rougir peu de temps auparavant. Alors que faire ?

* * *

Ce même matin Kate ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son bras enroulé sur des hanches dénudées. La prise de conscience de ce contact la fit frissonner et la replongea dans une vague de réminiscences embrumées de vapeurs d'alcool. La veille elle était sortie dans Manhattan avec Lanie, reprenant ainsi un rythme de vie trépidant. Elle l'avait fait comme la veille, le jour d'avant, et encore celui qui le précédait. Cela faisait quatre nuits qu'elle ramenait une femme différente chaque soir. Celle-ci était brune à la peau claire, un teint diaphane qui la mettait en valeur dans les draps chocolat de Kate. Pour être honnête, elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose d'autres à part de leurs ébats.

Elle se décolla de ce corps pour s'étirer, réveillant par la même la personne couchée à côté d'elle. Avec un petit effort elle parvint à se souvenir de sa soirée de la veille, ce malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui ne se dissipaient pas. Elle mit du temps à véritablement émerger et finit par sourire en regardant la trainée de vêtements qui menait jusqu'à son lit.

Déjà réveillée ?

Je ne t'avais pas menti hier soir en te disant que je bossais tôt.

Mais je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner.

Je me suis réveillée avant.

Et il est censé sonner dans combien de temps ?

Juste assez pour avoir le choix : prendre le petit déjeuner ou se réveiller correctement…

… pour prolonger hier soir avec l'alcool en moins ?

Tu me l'enlèves de la bouche.

Kate roula sur le côté et se positionna au-dessus de la créature qu'elle avait ramené hier soir. Elle avait l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Elle était jolie. Plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé hier soir. De sombres yeux gris la fixaient, remplis de désir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux femmes se perdent dans l'écume d'un plaisir savamment distillé. Forme contre forme, peau contre peau, chaque mouvement prouvait à quel point leurs corps s'épousaient. Elles s'en rendirent compte chacune au bout du dernier râle, de la dernière caresse.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait commencer une histoire sur une relation physique ? C'était ce que Kate se demanda en rejoignant son équipe sur les lieux de leur nouvelle affaire. Un cordon de sécurité avait été installé, tout comme la routine de son équipe. Les actions s'enchaînaient rapidement, tout comme les hypothèses loufoques de Castle. Lanie attendait le duo de choc près du corps. La victime était une fillette d'une dizaine d'année. Castle redevint subitement sérieux. La proximité du corps d'un enfant le rendait toujours sérieux. Tout le monde connaissait l'étroitesse des liens qu'il avait avec sa fille, Lanie la première. Elle qui avait pris la jeune fille comme stagiaire avant d'en devenir confidente savait à quel point leur relation était fusionnelle, et que la pire crainte du père était qu'il arrive quelque chose de semblable à sa fille adorée. Elle fit état de ses premières constations, tout en réservant ses conclusions définitives après la réalisation de l'autopsie.

Après quoi Lanie essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en s'enquérant de la suite de la soirée de Kate. Espo et Ryan étaient partis sur les ordres de Kate. Castle fut donc témoin d'une conversation qui le laissa pantois, chose rarissime.

Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Tu l'as ramenée chez toi ?

Devine.

Quatre en quatre soirs, c'est peut-être beaucoup non ?

Lanie on n'est pas obligée de parler de ça ici…

Ça va, c'est pas comme si Castle ne te connaissait pas. Bon et alors ?

Alors c'était très bien.

Castle écouta la conversation, intéressé par le tournant qu'elle prenait. Mais avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre phrase prononcée, Castle surprit un regard entre les deux femmes, un moment d'hésitation de la part de Kate. Apparemment, les mots s'étaient arrêtés dans sa gorge. Castle finit de se tourner complètement vers les deux femmes. Lanie semblait encourager Kate, mais Kate était déstabilisée, presque paralysée.

Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Castle intrigué par ces deux comportements.

Je…

Elle n'est pas tout à fait prête pour ça Castle.

Mais pour quoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

Lanie, je n'apprécie pas du tout ça.

Kate, tu dois y arriver ! Tu l'as déjà fait. Pourquoi pas à Castle ? Parce que c'est ton ex ?

Non, ça ne le regarde pas, c'est tout !

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne me regarde pas Kate ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

Kate, je croyais que tu avais confiance en lui. Répliqua Lanie ignorant la question de Castle.

Kate tourna les talons en pestant et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Lanie termina avec une dernière question.

Kate, j'arrête, ok. Je veux simplement te demander si vous vous voyez ce soir ou si on va prendre un verre toutes les deux.

On se voit et tu ne viens pas.

Castle resta dubitatif. Il regarda Kate s'éloigner, restant seul avec la légiste.

Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ?

En quelques sortes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Je suis un grand garçon et elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher…

Elle ne fonctionne pas comme ça Castle. Kate est quelqu'un de secret.

Oui, ça je sais.

Quand elle sera prête on en reparlera Castle.

* * *

Ceci est un chapitre de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les reviews sont bienvenues !


	12. Préparatifs

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire qu'il y a eu un problème de puces avec mon précédent chapitre, et il manquait donc un tiret devant les dialogues. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser.**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews aux chapitres précédents ! Elles me poussent à essayer d'écrire plus vite. Mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, les obligations liées à mon travail font que le soir, je ne suis pas forcément dans les meilleures dispositions pour écrire.**

* * *

23 décembre, Université de Stanford, 14 heures heure locale

Trois mois. Un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle. De l'eau avait coulé dans l'Hudson. Depuis deux jours elle cherchait un moyen d'entasser un maximum d'affaires dans sa valise sans réellement parvenir à ses fins. Elle avait une irrésistible impression qu'il ne fallait rien laisser à Stanford, qu'elle devait être entièrement tournée vers New-York, que la moindre affaire laissée en arrière serait un échec. C'était stupide, tant sur le principe que sur une réalisation matériellement impossible et inutile puisqu'elle devait revenir en Californie début janvier. Malheureusement elle s'en rendait compte et se sentait lâche.

Le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport était bien silencieux. Le chauffeur ne parlait pas, tout comme Stacy qui était collée contre elle. C'était dur. Depuis deux mois leur relation avait pris un tournant radical. L'expérience allait lentement, mais pas sûrement. Il n'y avait pas de relation à proprement parler, pas de confession non plus. Alexis n'avait rien contre cet état. Il était plutôt agréable selon les moments. Mais parallèlement à cela, elle continuait à observer en silence, profitant de l'absence de statut social certain autour de leur duo. En même temps c'était rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer dans ce contexte qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas vraiment. Mais elle se sentait dégueulasse, elle avait l'impression de profiter de Stacy. Il fallait être réaliste, elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun mis à part les moyens financiers de leurs familles respectives. Malgré cela ? Elle avait de l'amitié et du respect pour elle, surtout depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassée. Mais pour la seconde fois de sa vie elle ressentait surtout de la culpabilité.

Le véhicule se gara et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent en silence. Stacy aida Alexis avec ses bagages et resta là, plantée devant elle, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

_ Allez, je reviens dans quinze jours. Ne fais donc pas cette tête.

_ Ouais je sais, c'est stupide. Et puis je vais profiter de ma famille pendant ce temps là.

_ Ben, moi aussi. Elle est bizarre ta remarque.

_ Tu vas la revoir ?

_ Qui ?

_ Alexis, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

_ Mais non, je ne la verrai pas. Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

_ Tu penses toujours à elle.

_ Des fois oui. Répondit Alexis incapable de mentir.

_ Je peux t'embrasser ?

_ Il me semble que tu n'as pas besoin de permission pour ça.

_ Aujourd'hui si.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Une intuition.

Stacy prit Alexis dans ses bras et la serra contre elle avant de l'embrasser. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Alexis était encore plus mal à l'aise sans réellement savoir pourquoi. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments entre elles. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble et elles n'en avaient même jamais réellement parlé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait ça ? Elle rentrait chez elle voir sa famille. C'était tout bon sang ! Et elle était incapable de dire à Stacy qu'elle ne reverrait pas Kate, puisque c'était certainement ce qu'elle pensait. Quelle sorte de personne lâche était-elle devenue ?

* * *

New-York, loft des Castle, 18 heures, heure locale

Martha Rodgers observait la baie vitrée à l'envers, la tête entre les jambes. Perdue au milieu de la position dite du lotus à dix feuilles, l'immense comédienne (c'était en tous cas ce qu'elle pensait d'elle), faillit se bloquer le dos en essayant de se remettre à l'endroit lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et dévoila Alexis à son regard. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui avait tout juste eu le temps de se redresser non sans efforts. Le contact témoignait tout l'amour et la bienveillance qu'une grand-mère pouvait communiquer à sa petite-fille. Cela conforta Alexis dans son idée de bien être arrivée à la maison, cet endroit préservé où elle se sentait en sécurité, loin de tous les tracas de ces derniers mois. Là elle pouvait respirer et souffler autant qu'elle voulait, c'était son nid. Elle était tellement bien dans cette étreinte maternelle qu'elle se mit à sangloter. Martha la laissa faire et la berça comme une enfant. Il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer. Toute la tension accumulée se déversait en un torrent de larmes. Et quand elle parvint à se reculer un peu, c'est yeux rougis qu'elle osa enfin regarder sa grand-mère.

_ Tu es partie contrariée il y a trois mois et tu reviens en pleurant aujourd'hui en me gâchant par là même la joie de te voir rentrer un jour plus tôt que prévu. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Et cette fois je ne lâcherai pas.

_ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

_ Nous avons tout notre temps. Ils ne devraient pas rentrer avant un petit moment.

_ Qui ?

_ Ton père et ses collègues.

_ Les écrivains du club de poker ? demanda Alexis en espérant que ce soit bien d'eux qu'il s'agissait.

_ Mais non voyons ! L'équipe du NYPD.

_ Kate va venir ici ?

Plus elle entrevoyait les conséquences de cette présence dans ce lieu si rassurant pour elle, plus son visage s'empourprait. Martha n'avait vraiment plus de doute à présent.

_ C'est donc bien de ça qu'il s'agit.

_ Grand-mère… Depuis le mois d'octobre j'ai écrit à Kate.

_ Ah ! Excellent. Et alors, que t'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Rien. Elle ne m'a pas répondu et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Juste à cause de sa présence ?

_ Entre autres.

_ Exprime-toi clairement !

Cette dernière réplique sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose, assurant Alexis qu'il n'était plus question de confiance entre elles mais de vérité. Les liens entre elles étaient suffisamment forts pour résister à n'importe quelle révélation… ce d'autant plus que Martha était une femme qui avait connu la vie. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait la surprendre.

_ Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Kate, je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais être attirée par elle. En fait je suis toujours attirée par elle. Sauf que maintenant je suis plus ou moins avec quelqu'un qui sait que j'ai cette attirance, que je suis rentrée à New-York et qui ne craint qu'une chose : que je puisse voir Kate !

_ Ah ! Nous avançons. Qui est cette personne avec qui tu es « plus ou moins » ?

_ Stacy, ma colloc.

_ Cette blonde ? demanda Martha assez incrédule.

_ Tu ne dis rien ?

_ Chérie, je l'ai su le matin où nous avons parlé de Kate. C'est tout sauf une surprise. Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Alors cette Stacy… Mais quand même, pourquoi elle ?

_ Oui, je sais bien ce que tu penses. Mais…

_ … elle suffit bien pour apprendre. C'est bien cela ?

_ Dit comme ça…

_ … ça fait ce que c'est chérie. C'est un comportement de garce.

_ En plus je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Finit Alexis dans un souffle.

_ Tu l'as senti à son attitude ou est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ?

_ Elle m'en a carrément parlé avant que je prenne l'avion. On ne s'est rien promis toutes les deux. Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment fait grand-chose… Mais je sens que je lui dois quelque chose.

_ La vérité chérie, juste la vérité.

_ Mais quelle vérité grand-mère ? Même moi je ne la sais pas.

_ Tu ne veux plutôt pas la voir, c'est différent. La vérité c'est que tu n'es pas passée à autre chose depuis ta soirée avec Kate. Tu ne penses qu'à elle. Tu t'en veux parce que tu penses avoir pu gâcher quelque chose. Tu t'en veux par rapport à Stacy. Et surtout, surtout, tu es amoureuse de Kate.

_ C'est, à peu de choses près, la vérité.

Les deux femmes de la maison Castle continuèrent à discuter, assises dans le canapé, enveloppées de la douce chaleur émise par la cheminée du salon. Elles restèrent ainsi une bonne heure. Blottie dans les bras de son ainée, Alexis se sentait comprise. Heureusement que Martha était là. Non. Heureusement que Martha avait toujours été là. Si elle avait dû attendre après sa mère pour apprendre un tant soit peu la vie et des relations familiales, elle serait sans doute perdue pour l'humanité… ou alors le parfait clone de Stacy. C'était méchant. Mais en choisissant de laisser le soin à son ex mari d'élever leur fille, elle lui avait permis de bénéficier non seulement d'amour, mais d'une certaine classe sociale, d'un certain capital social et humain. Si une personne naît avec certaine prédispositions, elle s'épanouit cependant au sein d'une famille. En ce domaine, Alexis avait eu beaucoup de chance et elle était la première à le reconnaître. On lui avait laissé son intelligence, sa sensibilité et sa curiosité. Castle et Martha avaient su lui inculquer des valeurs et développer sa morale, la respecter sans jamais vouloir la contraindre. La discussion, l'argumentation et l'honnêteté étaient à la base du fonctionnement de la maisonnée Castle.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et interrompit la discussion qui durait toujours entre la grand-mère et la petite-fille. Elle laissa apparaître Castle qui resta béat en voyant sa fille. Il en resta figé. Derrière lui la joyeuse bande du precinct suivait, chargée de bières et de pizzas. Même Gates et Lanie avaient fait le déplacement pour l'occasion.

_ Alexis !

_ Papa !

Le père et la fille se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent. Autour d'eux tout le monde s'affairait pour disposer victuailles et boissons sur la table. Derrière, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Kate seule observait les retrouvailles du père et de la fille. Pour être précis, de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle ne voyait que la fille. Elle la ramenait quelques mois plus tôt et lui faisait ressentir un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter, une pointe dans l'estomac qui lui donnait envie de partir chez elle. Pourtant, elle avait de la peine à identifier ce malaise, car c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis la lettre…

_ On ne t'attendait que demain pour le réveillon.

_ Je peux repartir si tu veux… dit-elle à moitié sérieuse.

_ Hors de question ! Je suis tellement heureux Alexis... Les gars, nous avons une raison de plus pour boire ce soir ! A ma fille qui m'a fait la meilleure des surprises en arrivant un jour en avance ! lança-t-il en saisissant une bière pour porter ce toast.

Il entraîna sa fille vers la tablée qui commençait à se constituer, tandis que dans l'immense pièce du loft, trois personnes échangèrent un regard complice, conscientes de ce qui se passait. Gates veillait sur son élément phare. Malgré les progrès qu'avait pu faire Kate depuis quelques temps, elle n'était pas encore redevenue elle-même. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas le papa Castle qui y était pour quelque chose cette fois, mais plutôt sa fille. Martha comprit de suite que la non réponse de Kate à la lettre d'Alexis était autant destinée à tranquilliser Alexis qu'à laisser une porte ouverte à une nouvelle rencontre. Et que si Kate ne savait pas trop où elle en était, Alexis avait marqué quelques points. Enfin, Lanie veillait autant sur son amie comme sur la jeune Castle afin de trouver la solution la plus favorable à leurs relations et à leur bien-être respectif. Une idée commença à germer chez Martha et Lanie. Ces deux idées se rejoignaient et Gates devenait un élément intéressant et commun.

En attendant de trouver un moment favorable à un petit brainstorming, toutes les trois étaient suspendues à la réaction de Kate. Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'est Lanie qui alla la chercher et la tira vers le reste du groupe. De son côté Martha rejoignit Alexis.

* * *

_ Kate ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu comptes bouger ou jouer les statues grecques jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ? Que je sache Alexis n'est pas une méduse pour t'avoir pétrifiée !

_ Pourquoi me parles-tu d'Alexis.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une bille. J'ai des yeux pour voir, et même un cerveau dis-donc . Dès que tu l'as vue tu es restée bloquée.

_ N'imp…

_ Arrête Kate. Ne me mens pas. Surtout ne me mens pas. Elle ne t'a même pas regardée. A croire que c'est elle qui a passé la trentaine.

La pique fut violente pour Kate qui n'avait rien demandé. Lanie avait réussi à la secouer et elle n'en avait pas terminé dans la première phase de son plan.

_ Et c'est quand même toi qui a décidé de passer à autre chose. C'est toi qui a plus ou moins décidé de t'assumer. C'est toi qui ramènes des filles différentes tous les soirs…

_ Ne va pas trop loin Lanie, j'ai compris. Mais au passage je te signale que je ne suis plus tout à fait seule.

_ Ah oui pardon. J'avais oublié… Quel est son nom déjà à celle-là ?

_ Nathalie. Et ça fait…

_ Oh oui, ça fait bien quinze jours que c'est sérieux.

_ Arrête Lanie, arrête.

_ Ecoute Kate. Je suis fière de tout ce que tu as fait pour remonter la pente depuis trois mois. Tu vas mieux. Mais cette Valerie…

_ Nathalie.

_ Enfin bref. Cette Nathalie, tu l'as rencontrée comme les autres. Quand tu me parles d'elle, je ne vois pas l'ombre d'une excitation dans ton regard. Il n'y a rien qui se rapporte à ce que tu vivais quand tu avais ton inconnu au bout du clavier. Rien qui ne se rapproche du souvenir de votre discussion autour des étoiles. Et rien qui puisse te blesser autant si elle te quitte que ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as su que c'était Alexis ton inconnue.

_ Elle est jeune. Et elle vit loin.

_ Tu avais l'impression qu'elle était jeune quand tu ne savais pas le rôle qu'elle jouait ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'immature ?

_ Non. Mais elle n'est pas là pour longtemps. Et puis c'est la fille Castle. Je suis sortie avec son père.

_ Mais c'est elle qui a commencé à te redonner le sourire.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lanie alla chercher une bière et laisse Kate réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

_ Va la voir.

_ Grand-mère !

_ Alexis, va la voir.

_ Non ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Et je lui ai promis que je…

_ Ce n'est pas un perdreau de l'année Alexis. Et si elle ne t'a pas répondu…

_ C'est qu'elle me déteste.

_ Regarde-la au moins plutôt que de faire des suppositions. Tu ne l'as pas encore accordé la moindre attention. Regarde-la et dis-moi si tu vois une trace de ressentiment à ton égard sur ton visage.

La jeune fille, contrariée, se retourna brièvement et constata que Kate était en train de se faire sermonner par Lanie, à peu près comme sa grand-mère le faisait avec elle à l'instant. Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle réussit à s'échapper en captant le regard de son père. Il discutait avec Ryan et Espo. C'était le moment ou jamais. Très vite son père passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et elle se sentit protégée loin du malaise que lui procurait Kate.

* * *

Martha, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

_ Mais bien sûr Lanie. Je pense même que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

_ Je pense aussi. Je voudrais vous parler d'Alexis.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Quand est-ce qu'Alexis est rentrée ?

_ Il y a quelques heures.

_ Et comment vous a-t-elle paru ?

_ Différente. Et pour tout dire au moins aussi triste que lorsqu'elle est partie.

_ Vous êtes proche toutes les deux. Je sais qu'elle vous a parlé de quelque chose avant de partir la dernière fois. Mais je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'où elle est allée.

_ Vous voulez parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Kate ?

_ Exactement.

_ Alexis m'en a tout dit. Y compris ce qui s'est passé depuis.

_ Vous voulez parler de la lettre ?

_ La lettre et puis du reste.

_ Qui est ? Allez Martha, ne faites pas durer le suspense ! lança Lanie agacée.

_ Et mon sens inné de la dramaturgie ? répliqua Martha faussement outrée. Bon ! Alexis a enfin admis qu'elle avait un penchant lesbien, et qu'elle était plus particulièrement attirée par Kate Beckett, même si sa… enfin, son… bref, sa pseudo petite-amie a essayé de la faire culpabiliser avant de partir.

_ Elle a quelqu'un ? Je n'aurais jamais cru.

_ Et Kate, elle est restée là à attendre peut-être ?

_ Mais c'est Alexis qui lui a dit qu'elle ne la contacterait plus ! s'énerva Lanie.

_ Et elle n'aurait pas pu essayer de la contacter elle peut-être ? lui répondit sèchement Martha.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser s'expliquer entre elles…

_ Oui… vous avez raison. Enfin. Vous vouliez me parler en premier. Alors je vous écoute.

_ Depuis qu'Alexis est partie, Kate a recommencé à sortir. Elle multipliait les conquêtes d'un soir jusqu'à ce qu'elle en garde une.

_ Homme, femme ?

_ Femme.

_ Et ça dure ?

_ Pas depuis très longtemps. Ecoutez, je sais que ça peut sembler absurde, et que je ne devrais probablement pas parler de ça avec vous, mais je suis persuadée que Kate et Alexis ont quelque chose à vivre ensemble. Je sais qu'il y a la différence d'âge et …

_ Ne vous fatiguez pas Lanie. Nous sommes dans le même camp.

_ Que faisons-nous alors ?

C'est alors que surgie de nulle part, le Capitaine Gates intervint.

_ Alors nous allons jouer les entremetteuses. Voilà ce que nous allons faire ! Et nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour cela.

* * *

**Reviews are expected !**


	13. Une histoire de MOMA

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Galago, Ems, et tous les guests qui ont reviewé jusqu'à présent. Galago merci encore pour ces mots gentils. C'est un honneur.**

**J'ai pu écrire plus vite cette fois-ci car j'ai été malade toute la semaine. Comme quoi…**

**Dernière précision : je me suis fait un petit plaisir avec ce chapitre : une référence à une autre série. J'espère que vous verrez de quoi il s'agit. Peut-être que ce plaisir débouchera sur une nouvelle fic à l'issue de celle-ci.**

* * *

La soirée défila dans la bonne humeur générale. Les blagues fusaient tout comme les railleries entre collègues. L'atmosphère était bon enfant. Alexis réussit à éviter Kate sans trop de difficultés. Il en fut tout autrement de Lanie, de sa grand-mère et du Capitaine Gates. Impossible de leur échapper. Toutes trois tournaient autour d'elle dans une gaité excessive, formant un clan exclusivement féminin. Les discussions qui en émergeaient étaient légères, à la limite du frivole, et provoquaient de grands éclats de rire. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour s'intéresser à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, notamment aux anecdotes échangées par le Capitaine Gates et sa grand-mère. La seule chose qui la rassurait était que Kate était partie rejoindre le clan des hommes où la discussion semblait à présent animée et plus conflictuelle. C'était toujours le cas quand il s'agissait de base-ball entre eux. Les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers le petit groupe.

_ Ces lascars là ne ratent jamais une occasion de se retrouver et de resserrer les liens qui les unissent. Lança Gates.

_ Ce sont des hommes, c'est normal. Et c'est bien une habitude d'homme. Compléta Martha.

_ Et Kate ? Si elle vous entendait… répliquait Lanie.

_ Elle complète son équipe. Je ne les imagine pas sortir sans elle. D'ailleurs… si nous faisions comme eux un de ces soirs ? Pourquoi ne nous retrouverions pas dans un bar pour boire de la bière ? demanda innocemment Gates.

_ Excellente idée Capitaine ! Alexis, chérie, tu viendras avec nous ?

_ Euh… Oui. Mais quand comptez-vous faire ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pensez-vous Capitaine Gates ?

_ Pourquoi pas le 28 ? Ce sera samedi. Hey Beckett ! scanda-t-elle à travers la pièce.

_ Oui ?

_ Samedi soir soirée filles.

_ Je …

_ Et pas d'objections Beckett. Considérez ça comme un ordre.

Les hommes râlèrent pour la forme de l'exclusion dont ils étaient victimes, et la soirée s'acheva autour de pizzas et de comptes-rendus plus ou moins glauques sur les dernières enquêtes. Kate se rapprocha de Lanie pour lui parler. Elles n'avaient quasiment pas eu l'occasion de se reparler depuis l'invitation de Gates.

_ Lanie, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de sortie avec Gates ?

_ Viens pas là…

La légiste entraîna sa copine vers la partie cuisine pour gagner ce qui semblait un peu de discrétion pour une confidence.

_ Gates est en train de se séparer de son mari.

_ Quoi ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

_ Apparemment elle et Martha Rodgers sont devenues proches. Et elles en parlaient tout à l'heure. Je les ai entendues. Alors ne dis rien à personne, et surtout pas à tes commères de collègues.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de passer une soirée avec Gates.

_ Moi non plus mais elle n'a pas d'amis ou du moins pas ici.

_ La faute à qui ? demanda Kate ironique.

_ C'est la période de Noël Kate…

_ Pas faux… et j'ai connu ça il n'y a pas si longtemps. Bon, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

De leur côté, Alexis et sa grand-mère commentaient également l'étrange proposition qui avait été faite.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que je vais y faire ?

_ Me tenir compagnie en premier lieu. Et puis il y aura Lanie, tu la connais bien elle au moins.

_ Pourquoi cette idée ? Pourquoi elle nous invite ?

_ Chérie, tu sais tenir ta langue n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quelle question ! Evidemment !

_ J'ai entendu une conversation entre le Capitaine Gates et Lanie tout à l'heure.

_ Et alors ?

_ Le mari du Capitaine Gates a demandé le divorce. Et Gates a besoin de se changer les idées…

Le mensonge se développa et se répandit dans l'esprit de ses deux victimes. Petit à petit Kate accepta l'idée de la soirée. Elle s'y rendrait seule et essaierait d'en profiter au mieux et de soutenir Gates. Elle trouvait même insensé qu'une personne arrive à ce point à cacher la douleur qui l'habitait. Quand elle essaya d'établir une comparaison avec ce qu'elle avait vécu elle se trouvait toute petite, quasiment ridicule. Elle-même n'avait rien réussi à cacher. Tout le monde avait profité de ses malheurs. Elle avait épuisé ses proches comme si elle était au centre du monde… Et Alexis ? Elle n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de la saluer. C'était pitoyable. Elle était pitoyable. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Elles restèrent plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre quelques secondes, mais quelques secondes qui les laissèrent seules. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de leur connexion. D'une manière étrange tout disparut autour d'ellse, impression qu'elles partagèrent sans aucune connivence. Alexis reconnut l'émotion qui l'avait envahie suite à la soirée qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Lorsque Kate s'approcha d'elle, le monde sembla s'écrouler. Elle aurait aimé avoir le secours de sa grand-mère ou de son père, même s'il ne savait rien de ce qui se jouait là…

_ Alexis.

_ Kate ?

_ Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te parler avant.

_ Je croyais que c'était voulu.

_ Ça l'était. Tu avais raison. Mais c'était stupide et immature.

_ Je pensais que c'était juste par rapport à ma lettre.

_ Non, non. Je suis désolée Alexis.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas autant que ce que je croyais alors ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Comment le pourrais-je ?

_ Si tu veux, je m'excuserai pour la soirée de vendredi. Je vous laisserai entre vous.

_ Non, non. Nous sommes adultes Alexis. Je serai ravie de t'y voir. Bien au contraire… dit-elle en pensant à une soirée entière avec Gates.

En finissant sa phrase elle sourit et mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alexis. Fort heureusement, vit pas le trouble qui habita le regard de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle la quitta.

* * *

25 Décembre, loft Castle

_ Joyeux Noël ma chérie !

_ Joyeux Noël pumpkin !

_ Merci, merci ! Mais c'est beaucoup trop !

La famille Castle était rassemblée au pied du Castle en ce matin de Noël. Les papiers d'emballage n'avaient été qu'un faible rempart face à la frénésie qui s'était emparé du père et de la fille devant la montagne de cadeaux agglutinés devant le sapin. Le massacre organisé se déroula sous les yeux d'une Martha toujours amusée au fil des années. Au fur et à mesure se dévoilèrent de nouveaux sabres lasers, jeux vidéos, livres, objets divers. A ce niveau là, c'était une orgie de cadeaux. Une profusion qui symbolisait bien la douleur qui avait caractérisé l'éloignement d'Alexis de New-York.

Martha s'éclipsa discrètement et laissa les deux jedi s'affronter sabre à la main. C'était un des rares moments de liberté immature qu'ils savaient s'accorder, et Martha savait bien que personne ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux quand ils s'envolaient pour ces mondes imaginaires. Il restait pourtant un cadeau à ouvrir à Alexis. Et celui-là n'avait pas été entreposé au même endroit que les autres. Elle l'avait caché dans sa chambre, à l'abri du regard de Richard. Une longue boîte rectangulaire blanche fermée par un ruban parme attendait Alexis sur le lit de sa grand-mère. Martha finissait de se préparer lorsqu'Alexis la rejoignit dans sa chambre. Elle était ruisselante de sueur et tenait toujours ce ridicule objet en plastique dans sa main.

_ Grand-mère, nous nous demandions où tu étais passée.

_ Je suis montée me préparer. Tu sais bien que la force n'est pas avec moi chérie…

_ C'est vrai.

Avec ça Alexis rétracta son laser bleu dans son manche.

_ C'est sûr que je ne tiens pas ça de toi.

_ Peut-être, mais de moi ton élégance et ta classe tu tiens. Deux qualités rares que parfois il faut savoir sublimer, mon jeune padawan.

_ Je rêve ou tu viens de te prendre pour Maître Yoda ?

_ En moins vert… Chérie, je suis actrice. J'ai quand même une certaine culture cinématographique.

_ Mouais. Mais c'est quand même étrange de t'entendre mettre les verbes à la fin de tes phrases.

_ Peu importe. Il te reste un cadeau à ouvrir chérie. Vas-y. fit-elle en désignant la boîte qui attendait sur son lit.

_ Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres ?

_ Parce que c'est un cadeau plus personnel. Et je n'avais pas envie que ton père se rende curieux à son propos. Ouvre-le.

Alexis s'exécuta sans tout à fait comprendre. Elle savait plus ou moins que des vêtements devaient se trouver à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce genre de boîte. Elle en avait déjà ouvert plusieurs avec Martha quand elles faisaient les boutiques sur la cinquième avenue. Elle caressa le ruban avant de le défaire, puis déposa le couvercle à côté. Du papier de soie dérobait encore le contenu aux yeux d'Alexis qui était plus intriguée qu'excitée. Elle hésita.

_ Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

_ Pourquoi ? Et y-a-t-il un rapport avec Kate ?

_ Distant, chérie, distant. Vas-y.

Ses mains plongèrent sous le papier et sortirent une robe. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle robe. La marque était flatteuse et renvoyait à l'idéologie avant-gardiste d'une célébrissime couturière française. Une petite robe noire au design parfait, ni provocante, ni trop sage, plongeante et fendue du côté droit, au décolleté suggestif mais non vulgaire, savamment lacé. Bouleversée, Alexis laissa tomber au sol son pyjama et l'enfila. Le satin glissa sur sa peau et épousa parfaitement ses formes, allant même jusqu'à les sublimer. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

_ Grand-mère elle est magnifique…

_ N'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais en quel honneur ?

_ La soirée de Gates. Hier elle m'en a donné le programme. Apparemment elle a l'air bien décidé à profiter de cette soirée de célibat. Ça promet d'être divin ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une femme raffinée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous attend alors ? Et pourquoi une exigence de grande tenue ?

_ Un vernissage au MOMA, sur invitation de M. le Maire. Puis jazz club…

_ Au MOMA ? Hé bien… Elle a vraiment le bras long. Et qui est l'artiste concerné ?

_ Constance Isles. Art moderne évidemment. Apparemment suite à cette expo temporaire, certaines de ses œuvres resteront définitivement au musée : sculptures surtout. Allez chérie, range cette robe. Je n'ai pas envie que ton père nous fasse suivre vendredi. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

_ Ah j'oubliais. Une voiture viendra nous chercher à 19 heures.

* * *

_ Non Kate !

_ Mais enfin, elle est quand même sortable il me semble.

_ Ce n'est pas la question. Gates est en train de divorcer, et toi tu veux arriver en couple à sa soirée ?

_ Non, tu as raison.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à la prendre avec toi ta Val…

_ Nathalie. Tout simplement parce qu'Alexis sera là.

_ Et alors ? Tu as peur d'elle ?

_ Non, de Nathalie. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé avec Alexis avant que je la rencontre. Elle sait que c'est elle qui m'a remise sur les rails en quelques sortes.

_ Mais est-ce que tu tiens à elle tant que ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est la seule qui m'a donné envie de rester avec elle en tous cas.

_ Et Alexis ?

_ Alexis ne compte pas. Elle n'est pas accessible.

_ Ah là tu as raison. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

Silence.

_ Elle le mérite.

_ Tu peux le dire à Nathalie si ça peut la rassurer.

* * *

28 Décembre, Appartement de Kate Becket

Les deux jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Kate expliqua à sa compagne qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette soirée, qu'elle le faisait pour Gates, et qu'elle n'était pas du tout fan de vernissages, même si elle n'avait jamais assisté à l'un d'entre eux. Mais Nathalie n'était pas de cet avis. Malgré toute la complicité qu'elles pouvaient avoir dans l'intimité, elles ne partageaient pas grand-chose si ce n'est une certaine passion pour la moto. Nathalie était comptable dans une grande boîte de Manhattan. Elle avait rencontré Kate au cours d'une soirée et avait totalement été subjuguée par sa plastique. L'attirance était totalement physique, et sur le plan sexuel, l'entente avait été immédiate. Mais en dehors de ça…

En dehors de ça Nathalie avait su éviter la caricature de la célèbre blague : « qu'est-ce qu'une Lesbienne apporte à son second rendez-vous ? Un camion de déménagement »… Et pour cause. Dans un coin de sa tête, Nathalie savait bien que ce ne serait pas facile d'arriver à cette étape là. Kate était trop sauvage, trop indépendante. Elle s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses, mais des choses qui demandaient de réfléchir, ou alors des choses trop simples : lire, courir, cuisiner… Rien de trop sophistiqué ou futile. Elle était bonne pour sortir, être vue avec. D'ailleurs, ses amies ne l'avaient vue qu'une fois mais elles en avaient eu une opinion assez négative. Au final, Kate Beckett lui était surtout agréable comme conquête à son tableau de chasse, et ce qui la flattait, c'est qu'elle plaçait l'honneur bien avant ses sentiments et qu'elle ne la tromperait certainement pas. Bref, elle n'avait que les bons côtés de Kate.

Le vendredi arrivé, Kate s'enferma dans la salle de bains à quatre heures de l'après-midi. Vu l'heure à laquelle Nathalie finissait, elle risquait fort de ne pas la croiser. Kate était dans un état second. Cette soirée l'excitait tout autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Déjà elle n'allait pas être à l'aise à cause de l'endroit et de la présence de Gates. C'était tellement étrange de se dire qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec elle, et surtout pour lui faire plaisir… Dans son bain Kate pensa ensuite à Alexis. « Alors comme ça elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? » Dans le fond il n'y avait rien de surprenant en cela. Alexis était une belle personne, de corps mais surtout d'esprit. Kate plongea la tête sous l'eau et profita de ce moment pour se délasser et chasser toutes ces pensées.

A 18h30 précises, Kate Beckett était fin prête. Peu habituée à ce genre de soirée et ayant une garde-robe peu fournie en pièces adéquates, elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait mise pour le gala de charité. Afin que cela se remarque moins, elle l'agrémenta de bijoux fantaisie et d'une veste longue, très classique. Un maquillage charbonneux vint compléter l'affaire et à 19 heures, la flic se trouva en bas de son immeuble où l'attendait une somptueuse limousine. « La soirée commence bien… » se dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le véhicule.

Museum Of Modern Art, 19 h25

Devant le MOMA c'était l'effervescence. Il y avait encore plus de monde que pour le gala de charité… Journalistes par dizaines, officiels dont le Maire en campagne et son opposant, haute société, célébrités du monde de la mode, de l'art, de la télé, people en tous genres. Kate Beckett n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'artiste à qui était dédiée cette rétrospective. Lorsque la limousine la déposa, ce fut directement sur un tapis rouge qui menait droit à l'entrée du musée. Elle descendit affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle ne reconnaissait personne parmi la foule et fit la queue toute seule. Les entrées étaient régulées par un contrôle des identités très strict, et lorsqu'elle donna son nom, elle pria pour que le Capitaine Gates ait eu le bon goût de ne pas l'oublier. Rebrousser chemin au milieu de cette masse guindée serait une complète humiliation bien qu'elle ne connût personne. A mesure que la distance s'amenuisait avec le service de contrôle des invitations, Kate se mit à retenir son souffle. Elle ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place dans ce milieu et appréhendait la soirée dans son ensemble. Ce moment commençait à ressembler à une attente pour l'échafaud. Et où étaient les autres ? Isolée et loin de tout repère, Kate paniquait. C'est alors que son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa pochette.

_[text] Inconnu[/text]_

_J'arrive ! Attends-moi._

_[/text]_

Ce nom… Elle ne l'avait pas encore changé… Une vague de souvenirs jaillit dans son esprit et réchauffa son cœur. Contre toute attente elle commença à se détendre et tourna la tête, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite en espérant voir Alexis.

_ Kate ! Dieu merci je ne suis plus seule à présent.

_ Alexis. Comment es-tu parvenue jusqu'à moi ? J'ai regardé dans la foule si je voyais un visage connu…

Mais elle s'interrompit après avoir remarqué la tenue de la jeune femme. Dans son vocabulaire assez étendu pour un flic, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un adjectif suffisamment approprié pour servir Alexis aussi gracieusement que sa robe… Et encore, gracieusement ne suffisait pas. Sexy était beaucoup plus proche de la vérité mais ne disait pas tout. Incapable de balbutier deux mots cohérents, il lui fallut un immense effort de concentration pour arriver à sourire.

_ Je me suis légèrement faufilée. Sourit-elle en rougissant.

_ Mesdames, vos noms s'il vous plaît ? intervint une voix autoritaire.

_ Kate Beckett et Alexis Castle.

_ Parfait. Allez-y, bonne soirée.

Après quelques pas, Kate commença à se détendre.

_ C'est idiot mais tout le temps que j'ai passé seule, j'ai cru qu'on ne me laisserait jamais entrer…

_ Crois-le ou non mais moi aussi.

Les deux femmes suivirent le flot de personnes environnantes jusqu'à se trouver un recoin tranquille dans l'immense hall du musée. C'était le meilleur moyen pour attendre et éventuellement voir les autres arriver. D'ailleurs, Kate se demanda…

_ Alexis, où est Martha ?

_ Elle a rejoint le Capitaine Gates avant de venir. Elles arriveront ensemble. Apparemment, Gates avait besoin d'un service quelconque, je n'ai pas très bien compris quoi.

_ C'est étrange.

Au même moment le portable de Kate vibra à nouveau.

_[Text] Lanie[/text]_

_Problème personnel. Rien de grave. Je ne serai pas des vôtres ce soir. Bonne soirée. Biz. A demain. Lanie_

[text] Kate[/text]

C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je te connais Lanie. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

_[Text] Lanie[/text]_

_Rien du tout. _

[text] Kate[/text]

Je ne te crois pas. On en reparlera.

[/text]

_ Kate ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Lanie ne viendra pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas voulu dire. Je sens que quelque chose se trame…

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Oh… un vague pressentiment. Allez viens, commençons la visite.

_ Et les autres ?

_ A mon avis elles ne viendront pas. Allez, allons voir ce que nous réserve cette fameuse Constance Isles. Originaire de Boston. Artiste médiatique et exposée dans le monde entier. Réside actuellement en France.

_ Cela sonne comme une description de suspect Detective Beckett. Je me trompe oo l'art moderne n'est pas vraiment votre truc…

_ Mon dieu, suis-je si prévisible ? j'ai au moins le mérite de m'être renseignée !

Ces deux êtres venaient de se retrouver et partirent dans un grand éclat de rire rejoindre la fameuse exposition.


	14. Alone

**Merci à tous de continuer à suivre l'histoire et pour vos reviews. Elles sont essentielles dans ma motivation.**

**A nouveau je vous fais toutes mes excuses pour ce long temps d'attente. Certains s'en sont inquiétés et je les rassure : je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette histoire, même si la saison 5 aux US m'a déçue. Les intrigues policières étaient juste grotesques et le traitement de la relation entre Beckett et Castle a rapidement perdu tout son intérêt. Franchement à part trois ou quatre épisodes, c'était vraiment en dessous.**

**Juste un dernier petit mot pour la personne qui me demande de faire des chapitres plus longs : j'ai décidé de conserver le format de 3 000 mots environ par chapitre en essayant de le découper en sous-parties à la manière d'une série. **

* * *

Constance Isles était apparemment quelqu'un de réputé dans le milieu de l'art contemporain. Il n'y avait qu'à laisser traîner les oreilles au milieu des invités pour s'en rendre compte. Au-delà des m'as-tu-vu présents pour se faire remarquer, les discussions soulignaient la qualité de l'artiste, sa conception de l'art visuel. Kate n'y comprenait pas grand-chose si ce n'est que cette femme avait une grande notoriété et qu'elle était méritée. Pour être exposée au MOMA il fallait au moins ça !

De son côté Alexis avait l'air fasciné. Chaque œuvre exposée captivait son attention et l'emmenait dans un voyage où l'imagination exprimait sa propre puissance et guidait son périple vers une pure émotion artistique. Il lui était impossible de détacher son regard d'une production sans en avoir établi sa propre vision, son propre récit. Kate n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible. Elle semblait comme dans une bulle et ne pensait visiblement ni à sa grand-mère ni à Gates. Au final, Kate s'aperçut qu'elle non plus n'y pensait plus vraiment et qu'elle était heureuse d'être là à partager ce moment avec Alexis. Elle s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil rouge et regarda Alexis observer une sorte d'immense pile de bouteilles compactées assemblée en une énorme sphère suspendue. L'ensemble tournait sur lui-même et dispensait un faible éclairage à travers quelques points lumineux qui venaient de l'intérieur. Pour couronner le tout, les lumières de cette pièce variaient en fonction de l'apparition des lumières dans la sphère. L'ensemble était … beau. Elle le reconnaissait. Cependant elle avait du mal à donner une explication globale de cette œuvre. Un serveur passa près d'elle et elle prit deux coupes de champagne sur son plateau. Elle s'approchait d'Alexis pour lui en donner une lorsqu'une femme engagea la conversation avec elle. Châtain, distinguée, vêtue avec beaucoup de distinction, elle devait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans. Kate s'effaça et observa la scène.

_ Je pense que celle-ci est ma performance préférée. Lui dit Alexis.

_ C'est apparemment l'avis de la majorité des personnes jusqu'ici.

_ Il y a une grande force artistique dans ces œuvres, et un véritable fil conducteur.

_ Vous connaissiez l'artiste avant de venir ici ?

_ Un peu. Elle a une notoriété mondiale. Et elle a quand même enseigné à Harvard.

_ Impressionnant. Vous êtes artiste, ou étudiante en art ?

_ Non ! Je suis étudiante en droit. Je m'appelle Alexis Castle.

_ Enchantée Alexis. Je m'appelle Maura Isles.

_ Isles ? Vous êtes jeune… pour être l'artiste.

_ Je suis sa fille. Et je ne suis pas du tout artiste ! Je suis médecin légiste.

_ Impressionnant également. Vous travaillez à New-York ?

_ Non, je suis de Boston. Je suis venue spécialement pour l'évènement. Pourquoi est-ce impressionnant d'être légiste pour vous ?

_ Une de mes amies est légiste ici, à New-York. J'ai fait un stage auprès d'elle. Contrairement à tous les préjugés qu'on peut avoir, j'ai trouvé ce travail fascinant, et très respectueux des victimes.

Elles continuèrent à bavarder ainsi pendant quelques minutes, échangeant sourires, banalités, et anecdotes diverses, le tout sous le regard méfiant de Kate. Le visage de cette inconnue s'était transformé sous l'effet de la conversation qu'elle avait avec Alexis. Elle avait l'air heureux, concentré, enjoué. Kate n'aimait pas du tout ce changement brutal d'attitude, cette illumination soudaine. Sans en voir l'air elle tendit l'oreille et se rapprocha d'elles pour essayer de saisir quelques bribes de paroles.

_ C'est rare un tel discours, surtout de la part d'une si jeune personne. Je serai ravie de vous présenter ma mère si l'occasion se présente ce soir et si vous le souhaitez.

_ Avec plaisir Maura. Enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

_ Moi de même Alexis.

Après le départ de cette femme, Kate s'autorisa enfin à aller voir Alexis et à lui donner sa coupe. Elle en but une gorgée et sourit à Kate.

Elle semblait heureuse et se sentait Kate était blessée.

Jamais elle ne pourrait soutenir ce genre de conversation avec Alexis, ce qui éveilla une pointe de jalousie dans son estomac, et un brin de remords. Elle n'aurait jamais ce genre de problème avec Nathalie… Nathalie pour laquelle elle n'avait eu aucune pensée jusqu'à présent…Nathalie qui n'avait jamais su provoquer ce qu'Alexis avait éveillé en toute inconscience chez Kate. C'était si évident. Depuis fort longtemps Kate n'avait plus connu le goût amer des pensées funèbres qui avaient agité son esprit. Elle ne voyait plus sa mère allongée dans son cercueil. Elle se voyait plus non plus à sa place. La peine accumulée ainsi que certains doutes ne s'étaient pas effacés. Elle avait juste réussi à les refouler. Les sorties avaient repris, tout comme son éveil à la vie. C'était grâce à Alexis. Cette jeune femme rousse gracile qui s'émerveillait devant des bouteilles en plastique compressées…

La voir discuter avec cette femme inconnue était difficile. Mais l'imaginer dans les bras d'une femme sans visage à l'autre bout du pays était presque insupportable, car ce détail, Lanie n'avait pas omis de le lui dire l'autre soir, quand ce complot était en train de se tramer. La façon dont elle était sortie de sa vie à cause d'une ridicule histoire de textos était stupide, Alexis voyait une fille. Une fille de l'Université apparemment. La voir là, totalement détachée d'elle, heureuse d'avoir échangé avec cette inconnue… Ce n'était pas possible. L'observer avait suffit à éveiller une vague de chaleur dans son ventre, ainsi qu'une immense colère. Cette femme n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça… Ses entrailles se serrèrent de plus en plus quand Alexis vint vers elle.

_ Je suis ravie d'être ici.

_ Tant mieux. Qui était cette femme ?

_ La fille de l'artiste. Maura Isles. Elle est médecin légiste à Boston. Tu en as entendu parler ?

_ Pas vraiment. Tu sais, c'est rare quand nous avons des relations d'un Etat à l'autre. C'est comme ça dans la police.

La visite continua, toujours en l'absence de Martha et Gates. Mais elles étaient loin des préoccupations à présent. Il fut implicitement admis que cette soirée n'était qu'un coup monté par trois conspiratrices. Le but aussi fut tacitement admis. Mais il ne tenait qu'à elles d'y tendre, et pour l'instant, elles en étaient loin. De flûtes en petits fours, elles traversèrent les pièces, toujours au rythme d'Alexis. Cela suffisait à repousser une véritable discussion les concernant. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de leur déambulation qu'un évènement imprévu se produisit.

_ Detective Beckett ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez parmi nous ! Venez donc nous rejoindre. Lança le Maire à Kate. Miss Castle ! Vous aussi vous êtes ici ? Allez, venez.

Autour de lui se tenait une femme bruneà l'allure très classe. Un port de tête altier, de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, et une certaine rigidité l'animaient. A ses côtés se tenait la fameuse Maura, à qui Alexis avait parlé tout à l'heure. Cette femme devait donc être sa mère. Ce qui était curieux, car physiquement, à part leur allure car elles n'avaient rien en commun.

_ Monsieur le Maire. Madame Isles. Félicitations. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette rétrospective.

_ Merci mademoiselle.

La discussion s'éternisa aux yeux de Kate, tandis qu'Alexis semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et cette Maura semblait continuer à captiver son attention. Elle était bizarre, peinant à communiquer avec sa mère comme si elle vivait dans son ombre. Et puis, elle avait l'air totalement perchée, lunaire. Kate se retrouvait exclue du groupe même si le Maire ne semblait s'intéresser qu'à elle au milieu de ces femmes. Elles ne s'échappèrent finalement qu'une demi-heure après, lorsqu'Alexis échangea son numéro avec ce docteur Isles et que Kate fit de son mieux pour masquer sa désapprobation. C'est alors que Kate réussit à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis tout à l'heure vis-à-vis de Maura Isles : la jalousie. Une jalousie de base, vulgaire, qui déformait sa personnalité et ses manières.

Elles se retrouvèrent seules devant le musée, et avant qu'elles ne puissent se dire quoi que ce soit, leurs téléphones se mirent à vibrer en même temps pour afficher devant leurs yeux le même message…

[text] Inconnu[/text]

Votre voiture va venir vous chercher. Inutile de demander au chauffeur où elle vous emmènera. Vous verrez par vous-même. Bonne fin de soirée.

[text]

Et au moment précis où elles échangèrent un regard, une limousine noire vint les cueillir.

_ Je déteste ce genre de piège. pesta Kate.

_ Je te rappelle que nous sommes deux à être piégées.

_ C'est vrai, excuse-moi.

_ Tu crois qu'elles sont vraiment impliquées toutes les trois ?

_ Ça me semble évident. Nous avons affaire avec trois reines du machiavélisme ! s'exclama Kate pour détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était la première fois de la soirée que la chose était admise à haute voix.

Une tonne de sous-entendus emplit pourtant la caisse de la voiture, et tout autant de questions laissées en suspend. Aucune des deux passagères n'osa aborder le sujet bien que chacune connaissait indubitablement le lieu où le chauffeur les emmenait. C'était si prévisible de leur part à toutes les trois. La seule question qui les taraudait vraiment était le rôle que jouait Gates dans cette comédie. Elles réfléchissaient en silence. Un silence de convenance. Un silence de résonnance. Kate détacha ses cheveux. Malgré sa nervosité, Alexis ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kate avait fait la même chose la première fois. Elle se souvenait de tout, de la façon dont ses cheveux étaient tombés, de leur forme ondulée, et même du parfum de son shampooing qui était venu chatouiller ses narines.

La voiture les arrêta sans surprise devant le lieu qu'elles attendaient. Les néons produisaient un éclairage feutré, annonçant l'ambiance. Elles étaient libres. Quoi que pouvaient en penser les instigatrices de la soirée, elles avaient leur mot à dire. Il suffisait de descendre, d'appeler un taxi, et tout serait terminé. Cette farce. Cette mascarade. Elles le savaient toutes les deux. Mais dans le fond, l'excuse était parfaite car elles n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer pour le moment. Alors l'existence même des taxis, leur disponibilité à toute heure de la nuit à New-York, tout cela fut passé sous silence.

Elles entrèrent dans le bar. Immédiatement une ambiance jazzy les accueillit. Elles avancèrent à la recherche d'une table. La progression était lente et difficile. Contrairement à la dernière fois il faisait chaud et le bar était bondé. Alexis avait du mal à suivre Kate qui semblait ici très à l'aise. Elle circulait avait grâce, se frayait un chemin sans aucun problème malgré le nombre de clients présents. A chaque table passée les regards se concentraient sur elle, exactement comme la première fois qu'elles étaient venues. Rien n'avait changé. C'était comme si le destin (aidé de quelques personnes) s'était mêlé de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elles parlent. Pour l'instant, leur soirée avait été agréable, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment passé de temps ensemble. L'expo avait été au centre de tout. Elles avaient été ensemble sans véritablement l'être. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Kate leur trouva un petit coin tranquille proche du piano. Mal éclairé, loin du bar, l'endroit semblait être volontairement déserté et snobé. Alexis prit place et commanda une boisson que Kate s'empressa d'aller chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, Alexis posa sur elle un regard différent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai quelque chose de travers ?

_ Non, non. Bien sûr que non. lui sourit-elle. Merci pour le verre.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tu n'as pas l'impression de revenir en arrière ?

_ Qu'entends-tu par là ?

_ Kate…

_ Tu as raison.

_ Kate. J'ai l'impression d'être au mois d'octobre…

_ Alexis. Je réalise que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remerciée pour ce que tu as fait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu es entrée dans ma vie de manière inattendue. Avant on se connaissait mais sans vraiment avoir un lien propre. Quand tu es venue vers moi j'étais vraiment très mal. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner…

Alexis avalait péniblement chaque mot, incapable de savoir ce qui se passerait lorsque le dernier se serait échappé.

_ J'étais odieuse avec tout le monde, vidée de tout sentiment. Certaines personnes ont essayé de venir vers moi. Je les ai toutes repoussées, Lanie y compris. Tu es la seule a avoir su ouvrir le verrou de ma peine.

Timidement, la jeune femme osa prendre la parole.

_ Est-ce que tu as pensé au suicide pendant cette période ?

Kate se sentit prise au dépourvu. C'était un point encore sensible qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité aborder, du moins pas encore. Néanmoins elle ne se sentait pas le droit de lui refuser une réponse. C'était caractéristique de ce qu'Alexis avait réussi à produire en quelques jours au mois d'Octobre.

_ Oui.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est troublant de voir que tu étais dans une si grande détresse, qu'il l'ait senti mais qu'il n'ait pas compris.

_ Alexis, de quoi parles-tu ?

_ De mon père. Avant que je ne me mette à écrire ces textos, nous étions allées aux Hamptons avec Martha pour lui faire part des appels du Maire concernant le gala et pour savoir si son livre avançait. Après votre rupture il s'était réfugié là-bas et avait repris une bonne cadence d'écriture. Quand nous sommes arrivées il avait fini la dernière mouture de son texte. C'est là qu'il nous a annoncé qu'il s'agissait de la dernière aventure de Nikki Heat puisqu'il avait décidé de la faire mourir.

_ Ah bon ? demanda Kate surprise.

_ Oui. Mais Gina ne l'a pas laissé faire. Il est encore en contrat pour de nouveaux livres et la série marche trop bien pour qu'on lui laisse décider du sort de Nikki.

_ Mais pourquoi voulait-il la tuer ?

_ Il a repris toute l'évolution du personnage : son parcours professionnel et privé, le fait que son histoire avec son coéquipier journaliste n'ait pas marché, le fait qu'elle ait accompli le grand œuvre de sa vie en prenant sa revanche sur son histoire familiale, et qu'elle avait fait le tour. Il a précisément dit que c'était la solution la plus logique, et qu'il aurait dû comprendre ça beaucoup plus tôt puisqu'il décrivait lui-même une « ombre de tristesse qui hantait son regard ».

_ Et alors le rapport avec moi ?

_ Kate… Mon père a construit le personnage de Nikki…

_ En fonction de moi et de mon histoire. Donc il a perçu le fait que j'allais mal…

_ Et je me suis dit qu'il était le mieux placé pour le savoir… D'autant qu'après t'avoir vue au precinct… Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas. Quand il m'a dit ça, je lui en ai secrètement voulu de ne pas essayer de venir vers toi. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait visé juste pour ta propre vie. Alors c'est moi qui ai fait la démarche. Dans nos échanges j'ai aimé ta spontanéité, ta franchise, autant que j'en avais peur.

_ C'était une bouée de sauvetage qu'on me tendait. Se confier à un inconnu est plus rassurant que de s'ouvrir à ses proches.

Autour d'elles le volume de la musique avait monté d'un cran, la fréquence rythmique ralentissait pour laisser place à quelques balades. Quelques couples prirent place pour danser dans un endroit restreint, dénué de table ou de chaises. Kate se leva et tendit sa main vers Alexis, l'invitant à la suivre. Danser serait sans doute la meilleure façon de couper court à cette conversation qui devenait inconfortable pour elle. Alexis prit la main de Kate et se laissa faire. Les deux femmes se mirent à bouger au milieu des autres personnes dans ce coin ridiculement petit pour une piste de danse. Les corps se touchaient au gré des mesures. Les sourires se multipliaient sans gêne, tout comme les regards. Autour d'elles rien ne comptait plus. Les regards se partageaient avec complicité. Les spectateurs les plus avisés y voyaient une invitation au flirt, elles se voyaient dans une bulle écrasant l'assistance de sa pureté.

Malgré la déstabilisation causée par leur conversation, Kate se sentait à présent beaucoup plus à son aise. Elle avait pris la mesure des lieux et de leur environnement. Par quelques discrets coups d'œil elle avait remarqué les regards que subissait leur duo. L'envie qu'elle pouvait lire les concernant commença à la déranger. Elle se sentait un devoir de protection envers Alexis. Leur discussion à ce moment là lui revint en mémoire.

Alexis dansait comme elle était dans la vie : avec classe, avec grâce, juste ce qu'il fallait pour susciter cette envie. Dans ses mouvements il n'y avait pas de provocation ou de vulgarité. Elle avait la grâce. C'était une évidence. Soudainement Kate ressentit la nécessité de l'embrasser. Elle y avait déjà pensé. Elle en avait même rêvé à plusieurs reprises. Là, c'était une nécessité. Elle en avait besoin. Les mots d'Alexis dansaient aussi. Sur ses lèvres. Dans sa tête. Dans ses veines. Il n'y avait qu'Alexis. « Vous êtes un véritable aimant. C'est impressionnant. Vous attirez tous les regards. » De son ventre monta une chaleur rayonnante emportant tout sur son passage et qui établit la certitude que ce soir elle devrait aller au bout des choses. La sensation était trop forte. C'était comme si l'ultime barrière était tombée. Elle ne se réfrénait plus et se décida enfin à glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de sa partenaire

_ Tu es un véritable aimant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es un véritable aimant.

Alexis se sentit fondre. Elle savait pourquoi Kate avait choisi ces mots. En plus elle restait à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle… C'était déstabilisant… et tellement contradictoire avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure dans la limousine... Ce qu'elle voulait depuis tout ce temps allait peut-être arriver et elle se sentait mal. Heureusement que Kate ne voyait pas son visage. A l'instant présent il reflétait le même feu que sa chevelure.

_ Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. Je n'aime pas trop les regards qu'on nous lance.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'être un vulgaire morceau de viande.

_ Alexis tu es tout sauf vulgaire. Tu es juste magnifique.

Les lèvres de Kate descendirent sous son oreille, son souffle caressa la peau laiteuse d'Alexis sur quelques centimètres avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. La jeune fille ne respirait plus. Incapable d'articuler quelques pensées, elle semblait pétrifiée tandis que Kate continuait à danser et la prit dans ses bras. Se retrouver coller à elle, à effectuer les mêmes mouvements comme ça… c'était grisant… et malsain. Elle avait autant envie de se serrer contre elle que de crier.

_ Peut-on retourner à notre table ?


	15. It was about time

Un petit mot particulier pour une personne qui m'a écrit en PM : Si tu as vraiment envie d'écrire, lance-toi ! C'est la clé. Ne laisse personne décider à ta place. Et pour te rassurer, tu peux toujours demander à un beta reader de t'aider.

En dehors de ça pour tous ceux qui m'ont fait le plaisir de lire cette fic jusqu'ici : il s'agit là de l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai deux autres projets de fics derrière. J'espère que vous me ferez le plaisir de les suivre même si elles ne concernent pas forcément Castle.

_ Peut-on retourner à notre table ?

Kate recula, surprise par la demande, mais approuva d'un signe de tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas suffisamment prétentieuse pour affirmer qu'Alexis ne pouvait pas lui résister, mais elle pensait sincèrement qu'elle avait quand même une bonne chance avec elle. De fait, elle se retrouva blessée dans son orgueil. La jeune femme avait peut-être visé juste la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il y avait trop d'arrogance en elle, que malgré ce qui la vie lui avait imposé, elle avait développé un comportement d'enfant gâté à qui il ne faut pas résister. Cette attitude la déstabilisa. Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Alexis avait eu l'air de multiplier les signaux favorables… Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'essayer de savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête et d'attendre patiemment. Car elle n'était pas décidée pour autant à abandonner maintenant qu'elle était décidée. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, laisser Alexis aller jusqu'au bout de ses limites et attendre encore. Car Kate savait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était devenu l'évidence qu'elle refusait de laisser venir à elle depuis octobre. Alexis n'était pas qu'une attraction. Une interrogation non plus. Encore moins une passade. Alexis représentait l'amour.

Depuis le baiser dans le cou qu'elle lui avait volé, la respiration de Kate était erratique comme les battements de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils résonnaient plus fort que la batterie des morceaux qui se succédaient. A chaque fois qu'Alexis fuyait son regard, se triturait les mains ou se concentrait sur son verre, la sensation était multipliée. Les regards qui les accompagnaient dans leur duo lascif tout à l'heure semblaient moqueurs à présent… Comme si elle était victime des chœurs d'une antique comédie, pointée du doigt. Leurs voix brouillaient son esprit et sa compréhension des choses. Revenait-elle en arrière, écrasée par le poids de ses propres turpitudes ?

Non. Pas cette fois, elle était catégorique à ce propos. Elle observa Alexis boire une gorgée du précieux alcool. La manière dont ses lèvres appuyaient sur le rebord du verre, dont sa bouche accueillit le liquide, dont elle l'avala… Une infime trace de rouge à lèvres resta marquée. Ce spectacle dont elle se délectait semait quantité d'images dans son esprit.

Quelques fois on émet des signes qui laissent entendre le contraire de ce que l'on veut. A moins qu'ils n'expriment qu'un profond désir qui n'ose dire avec des mots. Love. One love. True love. Big love. Love of a lifetime. Love qui laisse un goût amer quand on le laisse passer. Love qui brûle quand on l'approche et qu'il fuit. Love qui dévaste tout jusqu'à consumer la raison même. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Parce que les mots sont un puissant catalyseur de sentiments qui peuvent paralyser. Kate ne savait quoi penser de l'attitude d'Alexis à ce moment précis. Elle voulait bien attendre. Mais le fallait-il s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir ? Le silence accompagna tous ses doutes. La certitude soudaine de ses sentiments ne suffisait pas à la guider dans sa quête. Contre toute attente, c'est Alexis qui brisa le silence.

_ Dans quel état d'esprit étais-tu quand tu as reçu ma lettre ? La colère, le ressentiment, le mépris peut-être ?

_ La déception.

_ Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas pire que la colère au final. Souffla Alexis en baissant le regard.

_ J'étais déçue car je savais ce que tu ressentais mais que tu ne savais pas ce que j'éprouvais. Et en plus, tu fermais la porte à toute explication.

_ Quoi ?

_ J'étais en colère parce que je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas te dire… ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que sans toi je me serais jetée dans l'Hudson ou du haut de mon escalier de secours. J'étais en colère contre toi. Aussi en colère que surprise que ce soit toi et que tu te défiles comme ça. Tu disais de moi que j'agissais comme une enfant gâtée mais toi tu as fui tes responsabilités. Tu as été lâche. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

_ Au moins c'est direct.

_ Et honnête.

_ Je ne mérite pas mieux… Murmura-t-elle toujours la tête baissée.

A mesure que la conversation s'était avancée, Alexis avait perdu de sa superbe et de son magnétisme. Ses épaules tombaient, son dos courbé. Le tout accentuait contre son gré et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive son décolleté et la sensualité qu'elle dégageait.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.

Tous les sentiments que Kate pouvait ressentir se muèrent instantanément en un désir physique irrépressible. Une violente envie de la sentir sous ses doigts, de provoquer le moindre de ses soupirs, d'étouffer de ses lèvres les gémissements qu'elle saurait provoquer… Il fallait partir, quitter cet endroit pour se découvrir à elle. Elle se sentait prise de vertiges, comme si elle asphyxiait seule avec les sentiments et les pulsions érotiques qui se battaient dans sa tête.

_ Moi non plus. Se contenta-t-elle de répliquer.

_ J'avais toujours cette peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et pourtant j'ai fui. J'ai simplement gardé contact avec Lanie pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Ses doigts courraient le long de sa flûte de champagne, jouant nerveusement avec elle et provoquant des remontées de fines bulles à la surface. Le rouge qui s'était emparé de ses joues faisait ressortir l'azur de ses yeux d'une manière presque irréelle. Elle ne prenait toujours pas la parole. Kate voyait bien que la conversation avait pris une tournure qu'elle maîtrisait mais qui mettait Alexis au supplice. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Dans sa tête elle priait pour qu'un importun s'approche de la table et vienne les chauffer comme la dernière fois… Si c'était le cas elle pourrait rappeler Alexis à ses paroles de l'automne dernier.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Kate fut prise de court. Cependant elle refusa d'aller là où on l'attendait.

_ Je sais.

_ Elle s'appelle Stacy.

_ Je sais.

_ Et que sais-tu d'autre ?

_ Rien. A partir de ces faits, je ne peux plus que supposer et faire des hypothèses.

_ Et toi ?

_ Je suis plus ou moins avec quelqu'un.

_ Comment peut-on être plus ou moins avec quelqu'un ?

Il y avait beaucoup d'acide dans ces paroles. Kate se laissait brûler sans broncher et laissa Alexis vider son sac, considérant qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter la question éternellement. Et puis elle connaissait le goût de la jeune femme pour la vérité, doublé d'une réelle incapacité à mentir.

_ Comment peux-tu être en couple et te conduire comme ça avec moi, flirter ouvertement, me faire trembler avec un simple effleurement ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Kate ? Pourquoi ?

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

_ Je veux rentrer.

Alexis se leva précipitamment, prit ses affaires et partit sans un regard en arrière. Elle étouffait, ne savait plus comment réagir. La fuite était une nouvelle fois la seule solution envisageable, la seule action qui emplirait ses poumons d'air et qui mettrait suffisamment de distance avec Kate pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits. Loin de toute contradiction elle pourrait oublier les dernières paroles de Stacy à l'aéroport. Elle pourrait repenser à la fac. A ces milliers de kilomètres qui la mettraient bientôt en sécurité. En une fraction de seconde Alexis avait abandonné ses sentiments. Toute la chaleur qu'elle ressentait en étant près de Kate fut engloutie dans une curieuse bouffée d'honneur. Plus les mètres s'accumulaient, plus elle essayait de noyer la représentation de Kate dans les larmes qui coulaient. L'amour se débattait et essayait bien de revenir à la surface, le sens de l'honneur dont était faite la jeune femme lui interdisait de perdre le contrôle. She didn't know she was allowed to loose… a little bit of control*. Penser à elle n'était jamais une option. Elle devait faire ce qu'on attendait qu'elle fasse, ce qui était bien, ce qui était moral. En l'occurrence, l'idée même de pouvoir tromper Stacy malgré le caractère bancal de leur relation était insupportable même si elle transpirait Kate par tous les pores de sa peau… Le pire était la conscience de ses actes au moment où elle les commettait. Cette idée la rendait folle. Dans la voiture elle sanglotait, la tête entre les mains, genoux remontés contre sa poitrine.

Kate la suivit comme elle put. Elle s'engouffra dans un taxi qui prit une direction opposée à la limousine qu'avait gardée Alexis. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard elle était devant l'immeuble qui abritait le loft Castle. Elle sortit escortée par le seul cliquetis de ses talons sur le bitume. Dans ces pas il y avait de la détermination. C'était la même que celle qui habitait et dirigeait la moindre de ses actions professionnelles. Le bruit la précéda en résonnant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. Elle s'était fait ouvrir sans difficulté malgré l'heure. Elle atteignit le troisième étage sans aucune certitude. Elle passa la tête dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. Résignée elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle n'avait aucune certitude quant à la location d'Alexis. Le chemin qu'avait emprunté son taxi était plus court et n'avait pas rencontré de difficulté de parcours... Mais peut-être Alexis était déjà arrivée. Si c'était le cas, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Décidée à s'en tenir à son idée, elle patienta. La lumière s'éteignit.

Elle avait le souffle court. Sous le rideau épaisde ses cheveux roux, Alexis avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé au long de la soirée. Elle repassa les heures une à une dans sa tête. Chaque émotion revint intacte à sa mémoire et elle ne se comprenait plus. Comment était-il possible de se délecter autant de la compagnie de Kate ? Pourquoi se sentir sublimée par son regard et aussi en colère contre elle ? Pourquoi la placer sur un piédestal et vénérer autant chaque marque d'affection pour mieux la repousser après ? Il y a deux mois elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lire un mot en ce sens sur son écran tactile, et là un seul baiser aurait suffi à mettre le feu aux poudres. C'était une évidence quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti… La douceur de son souffle sur sa peau et la légèreté de ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle avait tremblé d'envie à ce moment là, rêvé d'accrocher son cou et de se pendre à ses lèvres, les mordre pour savoir leur goût. Elle aurait plongé dans ses yeux jusqu'à rejoindre son âme, offert son corps pour se mêler au sien et goûter au plaisir qu'elle supposait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un désir aussi puissant pour quelqu'un. Kate était honnête. Sincère. Kate était intoxicante. Dangereuse. Kate n'était pas Stacy, et Stacy n'était pas Kate. Malgré Stacy elle portait encore sur elle des marques d'excitation dont avait été empreinte sa soirée. Elle soupira.

Dans l'obscurité, Kate était toujours adossée à la porte d'entrée du loft. Elle commençait à hésiter quant à cette attente. Ses doigts jouaient avec son téléphone mais elle n'osait pas s'en servir. Persuadée d'avoir joui d'un mauvais timing, Kate décida de partir.

Dans le taxi Alexis se sentait protégée. La sensation s'accentua à mesure qu'elle vit se dessiner des immeubles familiers au fil des rues. Sa respiration se fit régulière : elle allait retrouver les siens, la normalité de ses vacances en famille, la tranquillité du loft, la bonne humeur de son père. Est-ce que Martha était encore debout ? Qu'allait-elle penser de ce départ précipité ?

La limousine s'arrêta devant l'immeuble. La place était déserte et subissait un fort courant d'air glacé. Ici où les immeubles étaient moins hauts, le vent pouvait jouer à l'envie avec le mobilier urbain et les pauvres habitants qui s'aventuraient dehors à cette heure… Alexis resserra son col, plissa les yeux et remercia le chauffeur avant de partir d'un pas pressé vers le hall de son immeuble. L'ascenseur l'accueillit à portes ouvertes. Appuyée dans le fond, elle soupira une fois de plus en attendant que les portes s'ouvrent.

L'ascenseur était là, la lumière du couloir revint immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'appeler que les portes coulissaient déjà. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent sans faux-semblant. Le regard de Kate paralysa Alexis. Elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment elle avait fait pour être là avant elle…

Kate avança droit vers elle sans ciller.

_ C'est la troisième fois que tu fuis. Ne te fuis pas Alexis.

_ Je ne me fuis pas.

_ Non c'est vrai. Tu m'as fuie.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Un jour quelqu'un m'a écrit : « Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. »

_ Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. implora-t-elle comme ultime recours.

Kate plaqua ses deux mains sur la paroi, autour de la taille d'Alexis, sans la toucher, et resta là, contemplant sa proie. Les secondes défilaient. Alexis était au supplice et ne savait que faire. Les battements de son cœur restèrent réguliers malgré le désir que lui inspirait la situation. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer même si elle n'était plus état de savoir si c'était bien ou mal. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était qu'elle en avait envie. Elle ferma les yeux et ses bras serpentèrent dans le dos de Kate jusqu'à se nouer autour de son cou. Kate se pencha sur elle. Elles restèrent front appuyé contre front. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière elles et la machine les emporta au bas de l'immeuble. Alexis se décida enfin à céder et s'empara des lèvres de Kate, les mordant presque. Il n'y avait rien de sage dans ce baiser. Toute la passion accumulée pendant ces mois se libéra dans leur étreinte. Les initiatives se succédaient. Les découvertes de l'autre aussi. Chaque frôlement embrasait les sens. Les baiser s'épuisaient avec l'oxygène et laissaient la place à un concert de respirations irrégulières, de râles. De soupirs… Ils se décuplèrent lorsque les mains de Kate remontèrent le long des cuisses d'Alexis en remontant le bas de sa robe.

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes coulissèrent après qu'un tintement retentit. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Martha Rodgers qui afficha un large sourire. Kate le lui rendit.

_ C'est une excellente idée d'aller finir la nuit chez Kate et non au loft. Imagine la tête de ton père en voyant Kate sortir de ta chambre. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Allez, allez ! Filez !

Kate prit Alexis par la main pour filer, mais celle-ci refusa de bouger. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et de la présence inattendue de sa grand-mère, elle refusa de se laisser faire.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Kate. Je préfère rester là.

*Dédicace au dernier épisode de la 9ème saison d'une série que j'aime bien.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Sara, j'espère que tu suis encore car tu constitues une sorte de point de repère pour moi lol -)


	16. I love you Alexis

AN : ce devait être le dernier chapitre… Au final, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux pour plus de commodité. Le dernier chapitre sera donc l'épilogue et sera plus court.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

* * *

29 décembre

Lorsque le matin pointa le bout de son nez, Kate avait déjà les yeux ouverts depuis longtemps. Son regard restait fixé inexorablement sur le plafond. Dans sa chambre parvenaient les bruits de la ville qui se réveillait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Le soleil se levait à peine et il ne devait pas être plus de 7h30. Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit comme ça, éveillée, incapable de trouver le sommeil. En rentrant elle avait pourtant pris une bonne douche froide, luttant de toutes ses forces pour essayer de ne pas penser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Alexis, et aux sensations qu'il avait révélées. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça… qu'à ça et à l'envie qu'elle avait de tout le reste. C'était si prégnant et si absolu ! Au plus profond d'elle-même elle avait l'impression d'avoir été marquée au fer rouge par cette fille. La douleur avait été immédiate et tordait toujours autant son estomac quelques heures après, comme si on lui avait instillé un poison. Elle finit par trouver la force de se lever pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Face à la glace elle se trouva un visage déformé par la fatigue et les idées noires. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et continua à se regarder avant de se laisser à nouveau retomber sur son lit.

Hier soir le regard de Martha avait suffit à la convaincre qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister pour le moment mais elle avait du mal à résister à l'envie de lui téléphoner ou de lui envoyer un texto. Elle tendit le bras et attrapa l'appareil qui était sur sa table de nuit. L'écran s'alluma. Après une brève hésitation elle choisit son interlocuteur et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_ Kate Beckett il est exactement 7h38 du matin et je ne suis pas censée travailler. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lannie.

_ Quoi ?

_ Avec Alexis.

_ Quoi, tu n'as pas concrétisé hier soir ? Pourtant on avait mis le paquet ! se moqua-t-elle.

_ Oui, on s'en est rendu compte… Lanie, aide-moi.

_ Bon, je viens prendre le petit déj'.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Lanie Parish était assise au bar de la cuisine de Kate, devant une grosse boîte de doghnuts ouverte. Kate racontait la soirée par le menu pendant que son amie mordait dans un beignet huileux. Le récit de Kate était celui d'un flic : précis et factuel. Elle n'avait relevé que les détails d'importance ceux qui dépeignaient au mieux le caractère d'Alexis et les réactions qu'elle avait eues tout au long de la soirée.

_ Au final, c'est un tout qui fait Alexis. Et j'aime ses contradictions. Tu le crois ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu ne vas pas en rester là j'espère ?

_ Si, sans doute.

_ Bullshit ! Tu te dégonfles encore une fois Kate.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu te dégonfles. Tu sais très bien que si elle a eu peur hier soir c'est à cause de cette fille qui l'attend en Californie. Et ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne ressent rien ou qu'elle ne la larguera pas très vite. Des fois Kate Beckett, je me dis que tu as beau être la plus brillante Detective du NYPD, tu es absolument incapable de voir ce que tu as sous les yeux. Jamais la véritable Kate Beckett ne se laisserait faire à ce point. Jamais elle ne baisserait les bras aussi vite.

Un sursaut d'orgueil l'emporta chez Kate.

_ Elle ne t'a pas repoussée.

_ Non !

_ Alors à toi de jouer. Finis le travail fille !

_ Lanie… des fois tu es vraiment terrifiante… finit Kate avec une grimace.

Après quoi elle disparut dans la salle de bains. Lanie mordit à nouveau dans un beignet huileux et perdit son regard dans la cuisine en pensant à Kate et Alexis. Leurs sentiments étaient tellement évidents que cette affaire devenait réellement ridicule. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu une pareille alchimie avec quelqu'un. Elle secoua la tête négativement, préparant mentalement les prochaines phrases qui pourraient motiver Kate à rejoindre de ce pas le loft des Castle, à en faire le siège, prête à combattre le maître des Lieux… What ? Castle… Quelle serait sa position s'il venait à se trouver entre elles ? Un scénario commença à émerger dans les pensées de la légiste. Le seul qui n'avait pas été consulté dans cette affaire était Castle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle serait sa réaction et s'il donnerait sa bénédiction ou s'il compliquerait les choses. Et Alexis ne prisait rien de plus que l'avis de son père…

Kate réapparut rayonnante. Elle se déplaçait comme un chat entre la salle de bains et sa chambre, sourire aux lèvres. Lanie ne savait pas quoi faire face à ce dilemme. Son amie revint vers elle dans un état quasi euphorique.

_ Lanie, tu claqueras la porte en partant. Je vais chercher Alexis.

Le silence revint dans l'appartement. Abasourdie par le changement radical d'attitude de Kate finit de la stresser. Elle se rua sur son téléphone.

_ Martha ? C'est Lanie.

* * *

Kate se précipita chez les Castle accompagnée par une pluie glacée qui ne tarderait pas à se transformer en neige. Plongée dans un état second elle avala la distance en un temps record malgré les conditions. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle des ébauches de discours et de déclarations qu'elle pourrait servir à Alexis. Mais aucune phrase ne s'enchaînait en cohérence avec celle d'après. Elle n'arrivait pas à poser les bons mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte de l'appartement elle n'avait qu'Alexis à l'esprit. La porte découvrit Martha Rodgers. Dans ses yeux flottait une lueur de panique mais Kate n'en fut pas déstabilisée pour autant.

_ Bonjour Martha. Il faut que je voie Alexis.

_ J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible chérie. Et si j'étais vous, je partirais au plus vite.

_ Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Martha ?

Martha regarda derrière elle et poussa Kate dans le couloir, s'obstinant ainsi à tenir la flic hors du loft. Kate fronça les sourcils.

_ Martha, je veux entrer, je veux voir Alexis.

_ Alexis est partie et vous devriez en faire autant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand vous êtes partie hier soir nous avons discuté, beaucoup discuté. Je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue. Elle a décidé de partir très tôt ce matin. Son père a entendu notre discussion. C'est la première fois que je les entendais se disputer comme ça. C'était terrible. Tous deux ont employés des mots très durs envers l'autre.

_ Quoi ? A ce point ? Elle ne passera même pas le premier de l'an en famille ?

_ Je suis désolée Kate. Il faut que vous partiez et vite.

_ Elle est partie retrouver cette fille…Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit perdu…

_ Elle n'a pas de sentiments pour elle. Mais Alexis est une personne de parole. Alors elle doit la retrouver pour tout lui dire avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Exactement. Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à l'attendre. C'est la première fois que je les voyais comme ça. dit à nouveau Martha en mettant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Kate.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit entièrement, faisant sursauter Martha. Une ombre de panique traversa son regard avant que Castle vienne se mettre entre elles.

_ Alors c'était pour ça ? lança-t-il avec un profond mépris.

Tout dans sa posture et les traits déformés de son visage marquait la fureur qui l'animait. Elle savait parfaitement le sentiment qui l'animait. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu avant ? Deux ? Trois ? A chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait à Alexis, ou était sur le point de lui arriver, l'instinct paternel de protection reprenait le dessus.

_ Quoi donc ? répondit-elle avec froideur.

_ Que tu m'as laissé ? Tu avais des vues sur ma fille ? Ou as-tu commencé avec le père pour approcher la fille ? Et moi qui te plaçais au-dessus de tout…

_ Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Castle. Ce serait bien que tu t'en rendes compte pour une fois.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de moi ? Mais tu as perverti ma fille, toi et ta cohorte de comploteuses.

_ Pervertie ? Ta fille ? Tu crois que j'ai perverti ta fille ? Tu lui donnes bien peu de crédit à ta fille.

_ Elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre penchant de ce côté avant de commencer à te fréquenter ! Alors quoi Kate ? Tu cherches à te venger de moi ?

_ Castle…

_ J'aurais dû tuer Nikki et en finir pour de bon. J'aurais dû la laisser se suicider, c'était logique ! Je t'aurais sortie de ma vie et Alexis n'aurait plus ces choses en tête.

L'accès de violence qui sévissait dans la bouche de Castle effraya Martha qui essaya de le raisonner en vain. Sa rage était telle qu'il se retint in extremis de la bousculer. Interdit, sous le choc de sa propre violence, Richard fit un pas en arrière.

_ Il a suffi que tu dises à Alexis que Nikki se suicidait dans son dernier roman et que tu ne comprenais pas comment il pourrait en être autrement pour que ta fille comprenne que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Alexis m'a sorti la tête de l'eau. J'étais au trente-sixième dessous après notre rupture.

_ Et c'est sans doute de ma faute, c'est ce que tu vas sans doute dire, c'est ça ?

_ Non Castle. Pas du tout. Tout venait de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qui j'étais vraiment. Seule Lanie le savait. Elle avait fait partie de ceux qui m'avaient poussée vers toi tout en sachant ma propre vérité, pensant que nous deux ça collerait. Moi aussi j'y ai cru Richard, au début.

_ Alors quoi ? Je t'ai dégoûtée des hommes ? Et Alexis est la chair fraiche qui t'a tournée vers les femmes.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Castle. J'aimerais t'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. La seule chose que je veux te dire c'est que j'aime ta fille, sincèrement, et plus que je n'aurais jamais pu t'aimer.

_ Je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de la revoir. Je t'interdis de…

_ Tu n'es personne pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas d'aimer. Finit-elle en tournant les talons alors que Castle continua à s'en prendre à elle.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je serai là. Si tu vas là-bas, je serai là ! Jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire du mal ! Tu m'entends Kate Beckett ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes les putes que j'ai pu baiser jusqu'à présent.

Le flot d'injures continuait. C'était dur. Et si ça l'avait été pour elle dans quel état devait être Alexis ? Elle dévala les escaliers les yeux pleins de larmes. Attendre l'ascenseur aurait été insupportable sous le poids des injures lancées par Castle. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait le plaisir de se montrer à lui dans cet état. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru comme ça… Pourtant avec son métier elle savait que certaines personnes acceptaient mieux certaines situations tant qu'elles n'y étaient pas confrontées. Tant que ce sont les autres qui sont touchés, on ne se sent jamais assez concerné.

* * *

Kate passa en coup de vent chez elle. Elle en sortit avec un sac et partit pour le Precinct. Gates l'y retrouva et les deux femmes s'enfermèrent dans son bureau pendant une bonne demi-heure. Derrière les vitres la conversation paraissait calme et posée. Le visage de Kate était sérieux devant sa supérieure hiérarchique. Cependant à certains moments les expressions affichées par Kate étaient beaucoup moins neutres, et celles de Gates non plus. Les deux femmes avaient franchi un cap dans leur relation de travail. Sans devenir intimes dans d'éventuelles révélations, Gates comprenait mieux l'état d'esprit de Kate depuis ses intrigues avec Martha. Elle avait plus de compassion envers Kate, et ses exigences envers elle en tant qu'élément moteur de son équipe s'en trouvaient revues à la normale. Depuis quelques jours Gates s'était rendu compte qu'elle mettait toujours plus de pression à sa jeune Detective, et que c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que Kate s'était peu à peu noyée dans sa vie. Bref, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, le Capitaine Gates ressentait une pointe de culpabilité envers un de ses subordonnés. La discussion s'acheva par une poignée de mains sincère. Kate sortit du bureau tandis que Gates regarda son calendrier et y fit quelques annotations.

* * *

[text]

« Lanie, je pars pour la Californie. Je ne peux pas dire pour combien de temps. »

[Text]

_« Bonne chance ! »_

[text]

« Merci, j'en aurai besoin. Castle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Il était furieux. »

[text]

_« Je sais, Martha m'a appelée. Ne te soucies pas de lui mais d'elle. »_

[/text]

* * *

Kate prit la route immédiatement après son échange de textos avec Lanie. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait l'impression d'être en accord avec elle-même. L'air qu'elle inspirait dans ses poumons lui insufflait un élan de vie et non plus de survie. De temps en temps quand son esprit s'égarait au fil des kilomètres, il l'emmenait dans le futur, un futur où elle n'avait plus peur d'aller. La voiture lui parut le meilleur moyen de rejoindre Alexis. Certes de New-York il lui faudrait 5 jours de trajet, au mieux. Une progression lente mais salvatrice, la même qu'il lui avait fallu pour prendre conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé, le temps de grandir et d'être elle, le temps pour Alexis de parler à sa colloc, le temps de voir.

Le premier jour de route elle le passa en constant excès de vitesse. L'envie de rallier la Californie au plus vite était devenu une obsession malgré toutes les intentions dont elle s'était parée. Dans sa tête tournait en boucle le discours de Castle. Il n'avait fait que la déterminer dans son choix, la conforter. Tout le fiel qu'il avait pu déverser sur elle n'avait fait que glisser et il était resté, lui, les pieds dedans. Elle ne faisait attention à rien de ce qui l'entourait, continuant sans relâche jusqu'à épuisement. Elle ne s'arrêta finalement que dans un motel à une heure du matin, épuisée. A peine se mit-elle au lit qu'elle s'écroula dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne se réveilla qu'à 11 heures le lendemain. Elle n'était plus pressée. Ce qui devrait arriver arriverait. Si elle voulait en savoir plus elle n'avait qu'à appeler Alexis. Mais ne pas l'appeler était un luxe qu'elle s'octroyait. La part de risque qui résidait dans cette zone d'ombre la forçait à regarder autour d'elle, à relativiser beaucoup de choses.

La route s'ouvrit à nouveau devant elle. L'hiver ne décourageait pas la circulation, et ce dans les deux sens. Partout des voitures étaient engagées dans une paisible course. Les visages qui apparaissaient à travers les vitres étaient tous teintés d'expressions ouvertes. Une grande majorité semblait joyeuse ou heureuse d'être là, tout simplement. Pour ces personnes la route n'était qu'une promesse ou un simple moyen de s'approcher d'un bonheur certain. On était le 30 décembre et Kate ne s'en était pas souvenue avant. Il lui restait trois jours de route avant de rallier Stanford… Elle passerait donc la fin et le début de la nouvelle année seule. Etrangement l'idée ne la dérangea pas.

Le lendemain elle s'arrêta à nouveau en fin de journée dans un motel en bordure d'autoroute. La nuit avait enveloppé le paysage. Les propriétaires avaient dégagé le parking de la neige qui le recouvrait. Lorsqu'elle sortit du véhicule, des courbatures de fatigue virent le jour. La lumière émanant de l'établissement lui procura un peu de réconfort. Près de la porte des bribes de conversations s'échappaient dans l'air sec de la nuit. Plus la porte se rapprochait plus la tonalité de la conversation apparaissait claire. Kate pénétra dans ces lieux assez sereine. La banque d'accueil était recouverte de plats. Une grande table était placée au centre de ce hall d'accueil. Autour, une dizaine de convives s'agitait. La jeune femme fut accueillie par une vague de sourires et de regards bienveillants.

Un homme barbu, brun, d'apparence gigantesque se leva et vint vers elle. Pommettes hautes, regard saillant, il affichait une bonhomie qui contrastait avec le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec Castle.

_ Bonsoir…

_ Bonsoir jeune fille. Ne cherchez pas vous êtes au bon endroit.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Le Motel High River, spécialisé depuis quinze ans dans l'accueil des naufragés de la route et de la vie pour le 31 décembre.

Kate lui répondit par un sourire. Très vite une place lui fut faite. A table il y avait le gérant du motel, sa femme, et huit voyageurs faisant une étape dans leur périple en ce soir spécial. Le repas et la chambre étaient offerts à chaque voyageur. Le couple de gérants considérait qu'il était de leur devoir d'accueillir les automobilistes ou autostoppeurs échoués dans leur établissement par un bon repas et une chambre gratuits. La seule obligation pour les bénéficiaires était de raconter comment ils avaient échoué là. Et comme Kate Beckett était la dernière arrivée, elle se retrouva obligée de raconter son histoire devant tous les autres, gratifiée de l'attention et de la curiosité de chacun. L'idée la traversa de s'inventer une toute autre vie et une autre histoire d'amour. Mais le fait de se retrouver invitée par ces inconnus l'empêcha tout net de le faire. Elle devait leur dire la vérité. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider. Le plus dur fut de commencer. Après, tout allait de soi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette facilité et cette logique dans ce qu'elle ressentait pour Alexis. C'était naturel. Son monologue dura.

_ Et elle est où cette Université Kate ? demanda une prénommée Jackie qui voyageait elle vers Washington.

_ En Californie. C'est celle où j'ai moi-même fait mon cursus. C'est drôle, non ?

_ Un clin d'œil du destin sans doute. Et elle sait que tu viens ? s'enquit Big B. le propriétaire du motel.

_ Non… Je ne l'ai pas appelée depuis ma dispute avec son père.

_ Tu veux dire depuis qu'il s'est comporté comme un con ! réagit l'un.

_ Non, comme le père qu'il a toujours été : protecteur. Alexis est sa vie. Je comprends dans le fond sa réaction même si je ne l'approuve pas, évidemment.

_ Quel idiot ! Et il ose te comparer à une pute ! Non mais je vous jure… Être parent c'est accepter de voir ses enfant partir, et accepter les adultes qu'ils sont devenus.

Après cette phrase Jackie se fit enlacer par son mari, un petit homme roux trapu. Ces mots avaient éveillé l'esprit de la flic qui sommeillait en Kate malgré sa fatigue. Elle aurait juré que le voyage dans lequel ils étaient embarqués était en rapport avec une histoire similaire. Entre eux il y avait beaucoup de tendresse gestuelle et peu de mots. Kate leur sourit sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'appeler ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Appelle-la ! s'exclama Daisy la femme de Big B. C'est presque minuit. C'est un scandale de la laisser seule sans qu'elle sache où t'es ma grande !

_ Et comment ! Appelle-la de suite sinon je te fais payer la chambre cette nuit. Allez, et que ça saute !

L'injonction était douce. Elle s'y plia sans aucune véritable contrainte, sans mauvais pressentiment comme elle l'avait ressenti quelques mois auparavant quand il s'agissait de Castle. Elle se leva et rejoignit un petit salon qui lui offrit toute la privacité nécessaire. Elle sortit son smartphone et le garda serré dans sa main. Elle le fit tourner sans cesse en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons. Elle soupira. Il lui fallut deux longues minutes pour réussir à avaler la lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve en refusant de contacter Alexis avant. Elle lança l'appel.

_ Kate…

_ Alexis…

_ Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ! Kate ! Papa est venu sur le campus. Il m'a tout raconté. Kate…

Alexis se mit à pleurer. Kate la devina sanglotant sur son lit…

_ Allô ? Miss Beckett ?

_ Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

_ C'est Stacy. Hummm, je ne sais pas où vous êtes mais il faut que vous vous dépêchiez. Le père d'Alexis a été très dur l'autre jour.

_ Pourquoi est-il venu ?

_ Il pensait que vous sauteriez dans le premier avion pour venir retrouver Alexis. Il est reparti à New-York. Il a demandé à Alexis de venir avec lui mais elle a refusé. Il est reparti parce qu'il était persuadé que vous ne viendriez pas. Et d'ailleurs vous êtes où ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Elle vous attend ! Je fais de mon mieux mais je ne suis pas vous.

_ Je suis partie en voiture. Je pense être là dans deux jours. J'ai pensé que les avions étaient pleins et puis… j'avais besoin de ce temps pour… finir de comprendre et être seule avec mes idées. Passe-moi Alexis s'il te plaît…

_ OK.

_ Et Stacy ?

_ Oui ?

_ Merci pour ce que tu fais.

_ Je le fais pour elle, mais surtout pour vous deux.

_ Merci Stacy.

_ Allô, Kate ?

_ Hey, ça va mieux ?

_ T'entendre me fait du bien. Il a été odieux Kate. Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'avait dit. Il m'a interdit de te revoir.

_ Et ?

_ Et je lui ai dit que j'aimais qui j'aimais, et qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ma vie.

_ Tu … ?

_ Je …

« BONNE ANNEE ! » crièrent les compagnons de fortune de Kate autour de la table.

_ Je t'aime Alexis.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Raconte-moi où tu es. Ne me laisse pas seule maintenant.


End file.
